Brennan's Song TRADUCCIÓN
by Deschanel-Cherry
Summary: Original Autor: Poly-chan/ Tenía siete años cuando lo conocí, y ni él ni yo sabíamos como iban a cambiar nuestras vidas a partir de aquel momento. AU, B/B
1. Primera impresión

**Disclaimer: **Bones no me pertenece ni a mi ni a Poly-chan

**About Poly: **Esta historia fue la primera que escribió con Bones. La idea le surgió a partir de la canción Mary's Song (Oh my my my) de Taylor Swift. En Youtube hay un vídeo de esa cancion con Bones, y alguien comentó que daría un gran fanfic, su mente comenzó a viajar por las posiblidades...cuando se sentó a escribir, sus dedos tomaron el poder y esto fue el resultado

* * *

1ºPrimera Impresión

_She said, I was seven and you were mine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined._

_In the sky, the pretty light_

Mi primera impresión de él no fue algo glorificante. Las personas acostumbran a decir que es la primera impresión la que se queda, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo. ¿Cómo podría tener una buena impresión del compañero de mi hermano, cuando él venía justamente a incordiarme?

Yo tenía siete años. Estaba envolvida en uno de los juegos favoritos de mi época: desenterrar huesos en el jardín.

-¡Esos no son huesos, son ramas pintadas!-me dijo él, tan listo

-No, son huesos de dinosaurio. Los acabo de descubrir, voy a ser famosa

Entonces el me miró con aquella expresión de incredulidad, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tú no estás muy bien de la cabeza, verdad?

Le miré, también frunciendo mi ceño.

-No se qué significa eso

Él soltó un soplido de cansancio, como si dijese que no valía la pena explicarlo, y entonces volvió a dentro para incordiar a mi hermano en vez de a mi.

Russ nunca había traído aquel chico antes a casa, y él siempre traía a muchos amigos. Pero yo no podía decir que era su amigo. Por lo que había oído, él había entrado en nuestra escuela hacia poco más de una semana, por un traslado. Siendo nuevo, lo habían encajado para hacer una trabajo con Russ. Así, los dos tendrían que encontrarse después de clase para terminarlo.

Russ ya se había quejado de él, diciendo que era un idiota y que tan solo estaba haciendo el trabajo con él porque el profesor lo había obligado. La primera vez que él apareció frente a mi, despreciando mi juego favorito, que ya era un obsesión, me lo llevé muy en serio. Pero las cosas cambiarían mucho, y pronto.

Cerca de la puesta del sol, yo estaba en mi habitación, buscando un libro que estaba leyendo y que no conseguía encontrar. Entonces recordé que lo había dejado en la casa-árbol.

La casa-árbol era mi refugio. Papá, Russ y yo la habíamos construido en un árbol frondoso del patio hacía mucho tiempo. La llamábamos ''The Lab'', porque era el único lugar donde Russ y yo podíamos llevar cosas que no traíamos a casa, como insectos y cosas sucias. En el lab podíamos cortar, pintar, tirar tierra y explotar cosas pequeñas sin que mamá pudiera enfadarse. También me gustaba ir allí para leer o simplemente apoyarme en la ventana y observar el patio. Se podía ver parte de mi habitación desde un lado y la de Russ, desde otro.

Estaba subiendo la cuerda del lab cuando oí un ruido. Paré allí mismo, mirando el oscuro patio rodearme. No teníamos perro, aunque Russ lo deseaba y siempre que tenía oportunidad lo repetía. El patio estaba rodeado de cercas, y sabía que mi madre estaba en la cocina, haciendo la cena, y mi padre y Russ estaban en la habitación, podía ver la luz encendida. Entonces noté que el ruido venía del lab.

Defendiéndome con un palo que encontré en el suelo, volví a subir la cuerda. Yo no era la típica chica que salía huyendo, aún siendo aquella mi época. Alcancé el final de la cuerda y miré la oscuridad del lab. Pude distinguir en una esquina, cerca de la ventana, un bulto. Empezó a moverse seguido de otro ruido, que rápidamente distinguí como un sollozo.

Lentamente me aproximé, bajando el palo. Me senté cerca de la cuerda, pero el chico no se dio cuenta. Intentando llamar su atención posé mi mano sobre su hombro.

Él se llevó un tremendo susto, alejándose de mi como si mordiese. Se aproximó a la pared apuesta intentando huir. Con la poca luz que filtraba por la ventana, pude ver lágrimas en su rostro.

Yo siempre fui pésima para este tipo de cosas, y no sabía que hacer. No tenía ni primos ni tíos, y no era un persona popular en la escuela. La mayor parte de mi experiencia era con personas de mi familia. Si mi hermano lloraba, mi madre le consolaba, por lo que no sabía que hacer.

-¿Qué estás mirando?-dijo él con rabia

-Yo...yo-yo quería ayudar-yo no sabía que estabas aquí, lo siento

Empecé a bajar la cuerda

-Espera

Paré, mirándole.

-Yo lo llamo ''The Lab'', y si te quieres quedar, no pasa nada

Pareció estar pensando su decisión por algunos segundos, entonces se limpió las lágrimas y me miró.

-¿Qué haces aquí habitualmente?

Cogí el libro que estaba buscando, cerca del coche a control remoto de Russ.

-Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer, ¿es interesante?

-Me está gustando, ¿a ti te gusta leer?

El miró hacia otro lado, incómodo

-Leo los libros de la escuela

De repente todo quedó más oscuro, Russ había apagado la luz de su habitación.

-¿Tú y Russ ya habéis terminado el trabajo?

-Discutimos sobre quién debería escribir. Él acabó rompiendo la cartulina y no hicimos nada

-¿No deberías irte a casa? Tus padres estarán preocupados

No respondió. Algo pasó por sus ojos, y si hubiese tenido un par de años más tal vez lo hubiese entendido. Miraba la casa, las oscuras habitaciones. Entonces me di cuenta.

-Russ no sabe que estás aquí, ¡por eso te has escondido!

Él se quedó quieto.

-¿Por eso llorabas? ¿porque os habéis peleado?

-¡No seas tonta!

Sus ojos, antes tan gentiles, ahora estaban oscuros de rabia, tuve que controlar mi lengua, Aún que él era mayor que yo, no le tenía miedo, pero era mejor no irritarlo. Miré las estrellas, queriendo cambiar de tema, él también las miró.

-Son bonitas, ¿verdad?- dijo él más calmado

-¿Sabías que algunas ya están muertas, pero todavía las vemos por su brillo?

-¿Cómo?

-Las estrellas están tan lejos que la luz tarda en llegar aquí, así que lo que vemos ya ha ocurrido hace mucho tiempo

Él bajo la mirada hacia mi.

-¿En serio?

-Si

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo vi en un libro de la biblioteca. Le pregunté a mi padre y me dijo que era verdad

-Eres lista-dijo mirándome como si algo hubiese cambiado

-Lo sé

Él se rió, no se por qué. Entonces me extendió la mano, como si fuera años mayor.

-Seeley Booth

Yo también le extendí mi mano, cogiéndola firmemente.

-Temperance Brennan

Y volvimos a mirar las estrellas.

* * *

Dadme reviews si queréis la continuación, tanto a mi como a la autora nos hará ilusión =)


	2. Amigos

Brennan's Song

2º Amigos

-¡Eh, Bones!

Levanté la mirada irritada. No había visto más al amigo de Russ desde el día en la casa-árbol, pero creo que no terminarán el trabajo juntos. Pero aún así, allí estaba él, apoyado sobre la cerca del patio, mirándome con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me llamas así? ¡Sabes mi nombre!

-Bueno, te gusta desenterrar huesos de mentira, pensé que sería un buen apodo

Me crucé de brazos, de la mejor forma que una niña de siete años lo puede hacer, y le miré enfadada.

-¿Entonces quieres que te llame llorón? Es a lo que me recuerdas cuando te veo

El saltó rápidamente la cerca.

-¡Shh! No se lo cuentes a nadie

-Dame un motivo para hacerlo

-Mira, perdóname por haberte llamado rara aquel día. Eres divertida

Lo seguí mirando con la misma postura.

-Eres lista, muy lista-completó él

-Vale-descansé los brazos, volví a sentarme en el suelo con mis cosas

-Bones, he encontrado una bajada muy divertida en la otra calle. ¿Quieres ir con la bicicleta?

Levanté la mirada, viendo sus sonrisa.

-¡No me llames Bones!

-¡Venga ya! ¿Vamos o no? Si no quieres ir puedo llamar a otra persona

Lo miré por unos segundos. Entonces me puse en pie de un salto.

-¡Voy a coger mi bicicleta!

Nunca había tenido un amigo chico. En verdad, nunca había tenido un amigo de verdad. La tarde que pasamos juntos, andando en bicicleta, fue una de las más divertidas que tuve durante mis siete años de vida. Por eso, no por qué acabo de aquella manera.

Booth me llamó ''Bones'' toda la tarde, y cuanto más me enfadaba más me llamaba. Estábamos intentando saltar por encima de un cable con la bicicleta, pero no lo hacíamos bien. Él me dijo que si tuviese muelles, conseguiría saltar, yo lo negué. Él me dijo que yo no lo sabía todo y comenzamos a pelear. Así de fácil.

Yo lo reñí...y lo llamé tonto. El me dijo tonta. Nos sacamos la lengua y juramos nunca más hablar juntos. Volví a casa. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y cogí mi estuche de química. Jugué con el hasta que me olvidé el motivo de mi enfado.

Días después nos golpeamos accidentalmente en la escuela. Yo estaba llevando la maqueta de un volcán al laboratorio de ciencias, por eso no lo vi venir cuando se aproximó corriendo.

-¡Perdóname, Bones! ¿No he roto nada, verdad?-dijo él mirándome. Entonces se calló, como si estuviera recordando que estábamos peleados.

-¿Dónde ibas tan rápido?-dije yo olvidando la pelea

-Al patio, al parecer mi hermano se está peleando con alguien

-No sabía que tenías un hermano

-Algunas veces me gustaría no tenerlo-dijo él señalándome el patio y volviendo a correr

Yo, cuidadosamente, terminé el recorrido hasta el laboratorio de ciencias, dejando la maqueta en su lugar. Entonces arrastré una silla hasta la ventana. Podía oír a los niños alentando para que se peleasen quien fuera que se estuviera allí.

Al principio no vi nada, la multitud lo estaba tapando todo. Pero entonces llegó la inspectora y espantó a todo el mundo, preguntando quién había empezado. Nadie respondió, ella buscó culpables. Vi cuando Booth cogió por la camiseta a un chico más bajo que él. Sus rostros eran parecidos, e incluso su color de pelo era similar, pero los ojos eran diferentes. Podía ser por la pelea, ero el más nuevo tenía algo feroz y rabioso en los ojos.

-¡Mierda, Jared! Aquel chico debe ser tres veces más grande que tú-di la vuelta y salí al patio para ver como acababa la historia. Booth estaba en una esquina con aquel chico, y al parecer la inspectora se había cansado de buscar un culpable.

-¿Por qué me cogiste?

-¡Porque te ibas a pelear!

-¡No eres papá, Seeley!

-¡Y tu eres un idiota, Jared!

El menor de los Booth se fue enfadado, pasó sin mirarme. Entonces Booth se percató de mi presencia. Pensé que se iba a pelear conmigo, pero tan solo echó la mirada a otro lado.

-¿Los hermanos son un asco, verdad?-pregunté incierta

Él sonrió.

-Si, lo son

Extendí mi mano.

-¿Amigos?

Aquella tarde, Booth apareció en el patio de mi casa con una bola de baseball. Le dije que nunca había jugado, él me quiso enseñar, pero el asunto no me interesaba mucho. Pero al ver su cara de decepción, quedamos en un parque que estaba a un manzana de mi casa. Yo le tiraba la pelota y el la rebotaba. Él se quejaba de que yo tiraba la pelota muy baja o muy inclinada, pero acertó la mayoría de golpes, me divertí.

Cerca de la hora de cenar, Booth echó un vistazo a su reloj fluorescente, recogió el bate, la pelota y se fue con un ''Adiós, Bones''.

-Adiós, Booth-respondí, sabiendo que a él le parecía raro que yo le llamase así, pero ya que él me llamaba Bones, yo también quería irritarle.

En la escuela nada había cambiado. Booth y yo estábamos en clases diferentes, y en la hora del recreo, él estaba con sus amigos jugando con la pelota, así que no hablábamos, Yo siempre estaba sola, y para distraerme iba a la biblioteca. Las chicas no se acercaban a mi desde que les había enseñado un sapo muerto que había encontrado en el parque, parecía que solo a mi me interesaba.

Por eso empecé a esperar ansiosa a la hora de volver a casa. No tardaría mucho, Booth vendría al lab, murmurando un ''hola'' y soltándome locuras que había hecho. Acababa de ganar un videojuego nuevo, por eso Russ se quedaba parte de la tarde jugando solo o con algún amigo. Yo salía a jugar con Booth, hasta la hora de cenar.

Hubo un día en el que Booth apareció con una cuerda, diciendo que deberíamos ver quién amarraba mejor al otro, de forma que no pudiese escapar. Yo había leído un libro sobre nudos marineros, gané. Pero tuve que llamar a Russ para que me ayudase a desatarlo.

-¿Por qué sales con Booth?-me preguntó Russ

-¿A ti qué te importa?

-No me gusta

Después descubriría que el motivo por el cual a Russ no le gustaba Booth era que el primer día de clase, Booth había tirado a Russ en el suelo, haciendo que su comida volara, y que él cayera sentado. Booth era un poco más bajo que Russ, pero tenía una constitución más larga, mientras que Russ siempre había sido muy delgado. El hecho de que Russ hubiese volado unos metros mientras que Booth se reía, se convirtió en motivo para bromas durante el resto de la semana.

Éramos diferentes. A él le gustaba los deportes y ver la TV. A mi no me gustaba la televisión, prefería leer o andar por el patio con mi microscopio buscando insectos y plantas. Siempre me fascinó el funcionamiento de las cosas, principalmente de lo organismos vivos, pero a pesar de eso, todo el tiempo que pasábamos juntos nos divertíamos. Ya faltaba poco para las vacaciones de verano, y por primera vez me vi ansiosa por ellas, tenía el presentimiento de que algo divertido iba a ocurrir.


	3. La familia de ella

******Gracias por los reviews  
**

**NoodleBones: **Booth tiene 9 años

* * *

3º La familia de ella

Las vacaciones de verano se aproximaban, y Booth y yo comenzamos a hacer planes, imaginando tardes enteras jugando. Antes de conocer a Booth no me agradaban mucho las vacaciones, eso significaba que no tendría que ir más al colegio, y me gustaba ir. Pero con un compañero para jugar, los días malos eran sustituidos por una lista infinita de cosas que hacer.

En el verano inventamos un juego policial. Booth había visto una película, de un policía y su perro. No paraba de hablar sobre esa película. Al principio me molestó, era algo de chicos, pero cuando el comenzó a contarme como el policía usaba la cabeza para descubrir quién era el malo, me interesó. Andábamos por la plaza, fingiendo que estábamos encubiertos, y contándonos quién creíamos que tenía cara de malo. Hubo un día en el que cogimos a Joe, un chico de mi calle, robando los juguetes de Lucy.

Mi padre también tenía vacaciones. Él daba clases de ciencias en la escuela. Pero con él en casa, era más difícil salir a todas horas. Me gustaba pasar tiempo con él, siempre tenía algo divertido que mostrarme. Pero aún así, cuando solo cantábamos una canción o jugábamos, era divertido. Creo que mi padre era mi único amigo, antes de Booth. Cuando él tuvo sus vacaciones, no entendió porque yo no pasaba tanto tiempo con él.

-¿Tempe? Baja, tu madre ha hecho tarta

Saqué mi cabeza por la ventana del lab, viendo a mi padre abajo

-¡Venga, Tempe!, ¿tarta?-dijo él sonriendo. Sabía que la forma más fácil de conquistarme era con comida

Miré a Booth, que estaba a mi lado.

-¿Estás con alguien ahí arriba?-preguntó mi padre frunciendo el ceño

No le había contado nada a mis padres sobre Booth, no se por qué. A Russ no le gustaba mucho Booth, probablemente creía que a ellos tampoco les iba a gustar. Tal vez mi miedo fuese que ellos me prohibiesen jugar con él.

Empecé a bajar la cuerda del lab, Booth iba detrás de mi más lento. Russ se había ido a dormir a cada de su amigo, Josh, volvería al día siguiente.

-Te conozco, eres el amigo de Russ-dijo mi padre cuando bajamos

-No, él tan solo está en la clase de Russ-dije yo, sonando un poco impaciente. Booth no era el amigo de Russ, era _mi_ amigo. Lo arrastre por el pulso hasta la cocina.

Él no estaba cómodo

-No sabía que habías traído un amigo para jugar-dijo mi madre poniendo los platos en la mesa

Ella se quedó mirando a Booth, y él sintió que debía decir algo.

-Soy Seeley Booth, vivo aquí cerca

-¿Booth?, ¿Como Hank Booth?-preguntó mi padre, entrando en la cocina y sentándose

-Es mi abuelo-respondió Booth

Era la primera vez que oía a Booth hablar de su familia, y solo me di cuenta en aquel momento. Sabía que el tenía un hermano, pero nunca le había oído hablar sobre su madre o su padre.

-Si, me acuerdo de él, un hombre bueno. Me ayudó cuando mi coche se estropeó cuando volvía a casa

Booth no supo que responder, se quedó en silencio. Corté un trozo de tarta para mi y puse uno en su plato.

-¿De qué te ríes, Matt?

Levanté la mirada a mi padre, que nos encaraba.

-Tempe nunca trajo amigos a casa antes. ¿Por eso huías de mi, verdad?

Miré mi plato, sin responder. Huyendo no sería la mejor forma de poner las cosas en orden, pero...

-Tempe, esta bien hacer amigos. Estoy feliz por que hayas descubierto eso

Me esforcé en pasar más tiempo con mi padre los siguientes días, pero el siempre me preguntaba como estaba Booth, entonces me di cuenta de que tenía razón, era genial hacer amigos.

Días más tarde, Russ me recordó que los hermanos también pueden ser amigos. La mayor parte del tiempo me caía bien Russ, pero él era más viejo e impulsivo, era un chico mayor. Algunas veces discutíamos. Hubo una noche en la que estaba volviendo a mi habitación cuando me choqué con él en el pasillo.

-¿Todavía sales con aquel chico, Tempe?

Mi padre debería haberle dicho algo. Imaginé que iba a quejarse de Booth nuevamente, pero estaba lista para defenderlo.

-¿Te gusta, verdad?-continuó él interrumpiendo mis planes de discusión

-Él es mi primer amigo-dije después de un tiempo

Russ me miró a los ojos, me conocía muy bien. Él sabía que yo era inteligente y sensata, pero que también sabía que podía ser solitaria y quieta en aquella época.

-Perdón, hermanita. No hablaré más de él

-No lo comentes en la escuela, ¿vale?

Russ aceptó. Entendía que en la escuela sería muy raro que un chico de cuarto jugase con una chica de segundo. Mi hermano me recordaba eso varias veces, diciendo que había un código: en la escuela, tú te quedas con tus cosas y yo con las mías, y estaremos bien.

Volví a mi cuarto, pensando qué haríamos al día siguiente. Booth había hablado sobre jugar al hockey, estaba muy emocionado. Sin darme cuenta, ya había sido influenciada por aquella emoción y me imaginé jugando, antes de recostar mi cabeza sobre la almohada y dormir instantáneamente.


	4. La familia de él

Gracias a todos por los reviews, aquí tenéis otro capítulo :)

* * *

3ºLa familia de él

Jared era un bebé, bueno, al menos así veía yo al menor de los Booth. Él era un año más joven que yo, pero no conseguía jugar con él mucho tiempo sin que nos peleásemos. A veces me peleaba con Booth, pero era diferente.

Aquella tarde, estábamos los tres jugando al hockey. Booth insistió para que jugara, hasta me consiguió un par de patines viejos suyos. Era muy mal equilibrándome, él me intentó ayudar. Jared se reía de mi, diciendo que él tenía seis años y patinaba mejor que yo. Cuando él intentó _mostrar_ lo bueno que era, saltando el asfalto de la calle, su pie hizo un mal movimiento y se fue al suelo. Se tocó las rodillas con las dos manos y empezó a llorar.

Booth se quitó los patines y corrió hasta su hermano. Yo lo seguí. Tenía las manos un poco raspadas, pero sus rodillas estaban goteando sangre.

-Jared, no ha sido nada, voy a llevarte con el abuelo y todo estará bien

Él ayudó a su hermano a levantarse, empujándolo al frente. Entonces me miró.

-¿Puedes traer nuestras cosas?

Cogí los patines y me fui detrás de ellos. Andamos una manzana cuando me di cuenta de que no sabía dónde vivía Booth, nunca había ido a su casa a pesar de que siempre él iba a la mía, aunque recuerdo que él había dicho que vivía cerca.

Llegamos hasta una casa con un jardín un poco mal cuidado. Entre perdida. Era bien diferente que mi casa. No tenía ni plantas ni decoraciones y sobre la mesa no habían cuadros. Pero era cómoda y acogedora.

-¿Pops?-gritó Booth, después de haber sentado a Jared en el sofá

Suspiró, mostrando una impaciencia exagerada, y corrió hasta la cocina, volviendo con una botella de vinagre.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunté asustada

Si yo estaba asustada, Jared estaba atemorizado, mirando la botella que sostenía su hermano.

-Tenemos que matar a los bichos, ¿verdad?-preguntó medio incierto

-Tenemos que matar a las bacterias, ¡pero no con vinagre!

-¿Y qué sugieres, sabionda?

Jared nos miraba a los dos.

-Trae un cuenco con agua. Y jabón

Por un momento, vi que iba a enfadarse porque yo era mandona, pero tan solo miró a su hermano. Volvió con lo que le pedí.

Le quité los calcetines a Jared y puse sus piernas en el cuenco, limpiando sus rodillas y quitando la suciedad que se había pegado. Él comenzó a llorar, pero Booth lo cogió para que no se moviese mucho. Cuando terminé, lo miré.

-¿Dónde queda el baño?

Booth me mostró, y comenzé a buscar en el armario.

-Ayudame a encontrar el yodo o el agua oxigenada, debe estar en algún lugar

Buscamos por todo el armario hasta que finalmente encontramos un jarro de yodo. Volvimos al salón, donde nos esperaba Jared, llorando en silencio, pero con una cara de conformación.

Habíamos terminado el proceso cuando la puerta del salón se abrió.

-¿Estáis aquí dentro con el buen tiempo que hace? Eso es increíble-dijo el señor, con bolsas en las manos

-Jared se cayó, Pops

-Ya lo veo. ¿Qué te dije sobre patinar con bermuda, Jared?

Puso las bolsas sobre la mesa y me miró.

-No conozco a vuestra amiga, pero si tuviera que adivinar diría que es ''Bones'', de la que tanto me habla Seeley

-Mi nombre es Temperance-dije yo, haciendo una careta a Booth-Temperance Brennan

-Booth me ha contado que eres la hija de Matthew Brennan. ¿Te vas a quedar a cenar con nosotros?

-No sé si me dejarán...

-Voy a hacer queso a la parrilla, y, tranquila, deja que yo llamo a tus padres

Él se fue a la cocina y Jared lo siguió, le olor de queso le estaba haciendo olvidar el dolor.

Booth estaba quieto, y eso era muy raro. Encendió la televisión y se quedó pasando los canales, yo me quedé quieta, no estaba muy interesada. Por fin paró en un dibujo animado sin sentido, en el que un gato persigue a un ratón. Booth se divertía viéndolo.

Me pareció todavía más raro el silencio de Booth durante la cena. Su abuelo ni me preguntó en que curso estaba, ni como iba en la escuela. Después, Jared empezó a hablar sobre nuestra tarde de hockey.

-Tempe no sabe patinar-dijo Jared con la boca llena de queso

-¡Si que sé!, solo que no soy muy buena. Tú tampoco eres tan bueno, Jared.

Hank se rió de nuestra discusión infantil, cuando miré a Booth, él todavía permanecía con la misma expresión. Su abuelo me dijo que me llevaría a casa. Aproveché para preguntar que estaba pasando.

-Estas muy quieto, ¿te pasa algo?

Él balanceó su cabeza negativamente, con las manos en los bolsillos. Parecía avergonzado de algo. Cuando alcanzamos mi casa él me miró.

-Llamas a mi hermano Jared. ¿Por qué no me llamas Seeley?

La verdad es que no lo sabía.

-Sigues llamándome Bones

Me sonrió, de alguna forma sabía que no era aquello lo que le estaba molestando. Antes de irme, el me dio un rápido ''Adiós, Bones'' y se fue.

Pronto empezarían las clases, por eso, en la última semana de vacaciones yo y Russ resolvimos hacer un campamento en el patio. Cogimos nuestros sacos de dormir, los metimos en el lab y lo abastecimos con dulces y linternas. Me sorprendí cuando Booth apareció más tarde en casa, Russ le preguntó si no quería acampar también.

Lo de la comida ya se había olvidado, y, a pesar de que Russ y Booth no eran los mejores amigos del mundo, ellos se caían bien. Creo que Russ solo se alegró con Booth cuando se enteró que era mi amigo

Papá limpió un poco el patio y nos hizo una hoguera. Mamá y él se sentaron cerca de la puerta de la cocina, para poder vigilar el fuego. Los tres nos juntamos alrededor de él y empezamos a hacer sombras.

-No sé que es

-Yo también no

-¡Es un ratón!

-No parece un ratón, Booth-dije yo frunciendo el ceño

-Claro que se parece. Mira las patas y las orejas

-Eres pésimo, tío. Ahora me toca a mi

Russ era muy bueno con el juego de sombras. Yo tenía dificultad para reconocer las sombras, pero cuando él las hacía era más fácil.

Cuando por fin terminamos de comer las nubes, papá nos apagó la hoguera y nos subimos al lab. Russ quería contar historias de terror, pero el asunto no me interesaba mucho, entonces cogí mi saco y me acosté. No tenía sueño, así que me quedé un tiempo divagando, oyendo sus susurros. Miré las estrellas por la ventana, recordando la primera noche, en la que había encontrado a Booth allí. Las cosas habían cambiado bastante desde entonces. Los oí arrastrar sus sacos de dormir, y cuando me giré, los dos estaban acostados.

-¿Nadie quiere ver las estrellas hoy?-había pasado tanto tiempo que pensé que estaban dormidos, pero al girarme, Booth me estaba mirando con una sonrisa somnolienta. Russ, dormía a su lado, con los brazos estirados.

Junté los labios, pensando

-Se puede saber la temperatura de las estrellas por su color-dije mirándolo con una sonrisa triunfante

-¡Estás de broma!

-No, es verdad. Un estrella blanca está caliente y una estrella roja está fría

Su sonrisa aumentó.

-¡No existes, Bones!

Fruncí mi ceño.

-No entiendo. Claro que existo

Él comenzó a reír. Lo miré, con aquel brillo en su mirada, y recordé otra vez la primera noche, cuando lo había encontrado llorando.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó él viendo que me había quedado quieta

-¿Por que estabas llorando aquel día?

Él miró hacia el techo, pensé que no me iba a responder

-Tu padre es divertido

-Lo es-respondí sin entender la relación de un asunto con otro

-Aquel día estaba pensando...estaba pensando que me gustaría tener un padre así

Entonces entendí porque él estaba en el lab. Aquel día estaba observando a papá y a Russ.

-¿Qué pasó con tu padre?

-Se fue de casa

Iba a preguntarle por qué, pero se giró rápidamente.

-No quiero hablar sobre eso-el brillo de su mirada había desaparecido y él parecía...tener rabia y estar triste. No se qué decir. Me giré y me acosté en mi saco.

No conseguía dormir. Me quedé pensando en aquello. En cómo había encontrado a Booth, mirando a la habitación oscura de Russ, donde papá y él habían estado hablando. En cómo se sintió incómodo cuando fui a su casa, y en cómo él se había quedado callado. En la insistencia en no hablar sobre aquello, y sobre su familia. Todo aquello junto debería tener algún sentido, pero en mi mente de siete años no lo entendía bien. Me acabé durmiendo, cansada.


	5. Paciencia y Confianza

**Gracias a todos los reviews, y por los que habéis oído la canción de Taylor Swift - Mary's Song, os diré que eso es como el resumen de la historia, es prácticamente la historia en si, y los que no la habéis oído, os lo recomiendo ahora mismo, y con traducción :) Bueno, muchas gracias a todos, pero sobre todo a Poly-Chan, la autora de este fic, que recordad que es una traducción ^^**

* * *

5º Paciencia y confianza

Papá me había inscrito en un programa escolar de ciencias, y por eso, cuando entré en tercero, empecé a pasar algunas tardes en el programa infantil de un instituto científico. Iría hasta el laboratorio de ellos y junto a un grupo de niños haríamos experimentos acompañados de un instructor. Me encantaba ir allí, siempre aprendía algo, pero como en cualquier otro lugar, no hacía amistad ni hablaba con otros niños y había un chico que me irritaba.

Él era muy inteligente, pero también era muy nervioso y siempre acababa peleándose con alguien.

-¡Jack! A mi lado, aléjate de Anthony-oíamos al menos una vez por tarde

Hubo un día en el que él estaba a mi lado en uno de los experimentos, me dijo que los instructores mentían y nos enseñaban las cosas mal. Yo lo paré, diciendo que quería prestar atención a la clase, él me enseñó la lengua. Después, una chica con la que nunca había hablado antes me dijo que no debía irritarme con Jack, porque él se lo contaba a su padre. No le hice mucho caso.

Aquel mismo día algo muy raro pasó, Booth había encontrado un trozo de madera largo y leve en el patio de su casa, y tuvo la idea de hacernos un carrito con ruedas.

Nunca había hecho o visto alguno, él me explicó como era. Entonces me acordé que mi padre tenía pintura en el garaje, imaginé que nos podríamos divertir pintando la madera antes de cortarla.

Estábamos pintando la madera, que estaba recostada contra mi cerca, hacía un rato. Comencé a hacer una graduación lineal de colores, pero Booth tiraba la pintura a todos los lados, invadiendo mi espacio en la tabla. Cuando me enfadé, él comenzó a dibujar monstruos espaciales, diciendo que me iban a comer el cerebro. Habíamos cubierto la mitad de la superficie y estábamos discutiendo la historia de los monstruos espaciales cuando oí la voz enfadada de mi padre.

-¡Temperance!, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Lentamente me giré. Era difícil ver a papá enfadado, pero cuando lo estaba era por un motivo razonable y lógico.

-¿Pintando?-pregunté incierta

-¿Esas son mis pinturas? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no las toques?

Miré al suelo, avergonzada, me di cuenta de que había pintura escurriendo por el césped, y también sobre mis tenis. Entonces vi un movimiento y oí la voz de Booth.

-¡No le hagas daño!-dijo él poniéndose frente a mí

Mi padre lo miró asustado. Booth parecía realmente enfadado, su mano estaba cerrada con fuerza, temblando ligeramente. Entonces la expresión de mi padre se suavizó, como si él se hubiese dado cuenta de algo. Se puso a su altura, bajo su tono de voz y le dijo.

-Yo nunca haría eso, Seeley-dijo poniendo las manos en sus hombros. Booth todavía temblaba

Entonces, lentamente mi padre lo abrazó, y yo me quedé allí, sin entender nada.

Más tarde, cuando le pregunté a Booth sobre aquello, me ignoro. Y cuando le pregunté a mi padre, me dijo que se lo preguntara a Booth. Me quedé con aquello en mi cabeza durante mucho tiempo, pero tardé en entender toda la situación.

Un domingo, mientras que ayudaba a mi madre a hacer una tarta, le conté que estaba preocupada por Booth, y lo cuanto que deseaba que me contara que estaba pasando.

-Querida, no siempre podrás forzar a alguien a que se abra a ti

-Él es mi amigo, mamá. Aún así siendo un chico, es divertido, nosotros hablamos sobre todo

-Lo sé, Tempe, pero algunas cosas son difíciles de decir, y por más que él confíe en ti, él puede creer que es demasiado temprano para decir ciertas cosas

-Yo le cuento todo, mamá-dije recordando algunas cosas que ni mi madre sabía, como el vaso de vidrio que le rompí mientras hacía un experimento

-Tienes que tener paciencia, querida. Él confía en ti. Cuando esté listo, te contará lo que le está molestando

Yo todavía creía que ser directa y persistente era más eficaz, pero confiaba en mi madre y decidí seguir su consejo. Estando en tercero, Booth y Russ estaban en quinto. En nuestra visión infantil, pasara quinto era como un ritual donde ya eras más mayor. Los niños que estaban en cuarto todavía corrían por el patio, mientras que los más mayores preferían quedarse andando en grupos, como si fuesen superiores a los mayores.

Yo todavía era la chica rara de tercero, y no tenía amigos. A veces encontraba a Jared y él me saludaba, pero no jugábamos juntos. A él le gustaba escalar lugares prohibidos y meterse en problemas mientras que huía de la inspectora, no era muy objetivo hacer eso. Me gustaba ir a clases, me sentaba en frente y prestaba atención a todo lo que decía la profesora, queriendo saber lo máximo que pudiese. Pero la hora del recreo era un tormento, y cuando veía a Booth y Russ hablar con otros chicos y divertirse, sentía la necesidad de parecerme un poco más a ellos.

En un recreo descubrí un poco más sobre el asunto del que Booth no quería discutir conmigo. Estaba sentada contra la pared, observando a la hormigas. Oí voces exaltadas, aquello era algo común, siempre habían niños discutiendo, eso parecía hacer el recreo más divertido. Pero lo que me llamó la atención fue la mención de un nombre.

-¿Qué pasa, Seeley? ¿Le vas a llorar a mamá? ¡Ah no, me olvidé! ¡Si no tienes!

Levanté la mirada y vi un a un chico lleno de pecas. Él estaba con un amigo, y Booth estaba frente a los dos. Sabía quién era el chico, era un amigo de Russ. A Tommy le gustaba pegar a chicos menores, pero principalmente provocar a otros, no entendía por qué Russ andaba con él.

-Está claro que no tienes padres, ¿quién va a querer a un perdedor como tú?

Esta vez, Booth no se aguantó y se tiró encima de Tommy. Rápidamente me levanté. Aquello era exactamente lo que quería Tommy, y sabía que Lucas, su amigo, iría a coger a Booth para que Tommy le pegase. Ya los había visto hacer eso antes. Me aproximé cuando Booth cogió a Tommy por la camiseta.

-No seas tonto-dije deteniendo su brazo

Oí a Tommy reírse.

-Recibiendo órdenes de la chica rara. ¿Estás mal, verdad Seeley?

Todo lo que pasó ocurrió muy rápido. Booth se lanzó a pegar a Tommy y yo me aproximé para cogerlo, pero Lucas bajó el puño intentando pegar a Booth, pero yo me lo gané.

Tommy cayó al suelo. Yo caí. Lucas se preparó para otro puñetazo.

Booth se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Él le había dado a Tommy, y Lucas en mí. Se dio la vuelta y le golpeó la pierna, haciendo que Lucas se doblara de dolor. Con los dos chicos en el suelo, se aproximó a mi.

-¿Estás bien?

Lucas me había dado en las costillas y me estaba doliendo, pero no parecía ser nada grave. Acepté su ayuda y me levante.

A esa altura, ya había un grupo rodeándonos. No tardaría en venir la inspectora. Booth puso su mano en mi espalda, empujándome suavemente a fuera de la multitud. Antes de salir, oí la voz de Tommy decir:

-Cuídate, Seeley. Tú y tu novia rara

-Lo siento, Booth-dije después de alejarnos de la multitud

-¿Por qué?

-Por romper el código

-¿De qué me hablas?

-Russ me contó sobre el código...tengo que fingir que no lo conozco en la escuela o cuando está con amigos, para que no se metan con él

-¿Te dijo eso?-Booth parecía no creerselo-Mira, no hay problema. Es decir, me has salvado, el puñetazo que te has llevado de Lucas era para mi

-No quería que te metieras en problemas. Lo malo es que Tommy estará detrás tuya ahora.

-Se mereció el puñetazo que le di-respondió Booth sentado

Iba a preguntarle sobre lo que Tommy le había dicho, pero recordé el consejo de mi madre, debía ser paciente, entonces me senté a su lado y me quedé en silencio. Después de algún tiempo, él simplemente empezó a hablar.

-Me siento mal por algo-hizo una pausa. Jugaba con la cremallera de su abrigo de forma distraída-el día que mi padre se fue no estaba triste. ¿Soy una mala persona por eso?

No me miraba, pero sabía que debía responder a su pregunta.

-No creo que seas una mala persona. ¿Por qué no estabas triste?

-Él me pegaba-dijo Booth bajito, tuve que acercarme a él para oírlo-Sé que los padres hacen eso cuando los niños se portan mal, pero él lo hacía mucho. Siempre estaba nervioso, me asustaba mucho

Aquella era la respuesta que tanto buscaba y que explicaba su comportamiento en las últimas semanas. Pero no estaba tan feliz de saberlo, como creí que iba a estarlo. Estaba triste por mi amigo. Todavía no sabía como consolar a una persona, pero estuve observando a mi madre y recordé una cosa que hacía. Cuidadosamente, puse mi mano en su hombro.

-No eres una mala persona, Booth

Finalmente me miró, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban llorosos, había una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

-Gracias, Bones


	6. Aventuras sobre ruedas

**_Muchísimas gracias a todos por los comentarios, aquí otro capítulo  
_**

* * *

6ºAventuras sobre ruedas

_ And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

La confesión de Booth había hecho que algunas cosas tuviesen sentido, como el día en el que mi padre se enfadó conmigo por lo de la pintura. Booth pensó que él me iba a pegar, pero papá nunca nos pegaba. Tan solo su mirar o su tono de voz cuando él estaba enfadado hacia que yo y Russ temblásemos y deseásemos ser invisibles.

Estuve triste por mi amigo, pero imaginé que las cosas ahora estaban mejor que antes. Su abuelo parecía ser divertido y si su padre no lo era, tal vez Booth estuviese mejor sin él.

El fin de semana sería mi octavo cumpleaños y mi madre me preguntó si quería una fiesta. Yo no quería, sería como los años anteriores, lo hijos de los amigos de mi padre corriendo y armando follón, Russ con sus amigos haciendo travesuras y yo sin poder escapar de un evento social extremadamente aburrido.

Solo descansé después de que mis padres me prometieran que no habría fiesta.

-Esta bien, haremos una inocente barbacoa-dijo mi padre guiñando un ojo

-¿Puedo llamar a Josh?-preguntó Russ

-El cumpleaños es de tu hermana, Russ. Ella decide quién debe venir-dijo mi madre. Russ me hizo una careta.

Sabía que si le decía que no, Russ me iba a joder hasta el final de semana.

-Vale, podemos llamar a Josh

-¿Vas a llamar a Seeley?

-Si. Y también a Jared

Mis padres intercambiaron miradas. Para mi Jared todavía era un bebé, pero después de salvarlo de la idea del vinagre de Booth, hasta nos caíamos bien. Al menos él se esforzaba en no irritarme.

-Voy a llamar a Hank, a lo mejor también viene-dijo mi padre sonriendo

Por primera vez en mi vida me gustó mi cumpleaños. Sin adultos molestos que no conocía pero tenía que saludar, sin los comentarios de como había crecido, sin los achuchones y sin los amigos de Russ incordiándome.

Hank trajo a Jared y a Booth. Me dio un conjunto de accesorios para mi muñeca, pero Booth me llevó al patio más tarde y me dio un paquete enrollado en un saco de pan.

-Es mi regalo para ti

-Pero tu abuelo...

-Aquel lo compró él. Este lo compré yo con mi dinero

Estaba curiosa, empecé a romper el papel. Vi un paquete oscuro dentro. Había una revista. Era una revista infantil de ciencias, con un juguete de edición, una miniatura de una dinosaurio para montar.

-Te parecen divertidas esas cosas, pensé que te gustaría

-Me encanta, Booth. Gracias

Hasta que mi padre nos llamó para comer, nos quedamos intentando montar el mini-esqueleto. Organicé todas la piezas por tamaño y cogí la mayor de ella. Booth cogió la instrucciones para leer y cuando terminó se giró hacia mi, ya había montando 5 piezas.

Estábamos sentados sobre el césped del patio, mi padre y el abuelo de Booth estaban hablando cerca de la barbacoa. Pensaban que no podíamos oírlos, pues mi padre dijo:

-Míralos, se caen tan bien. Imagina si siguen así, crecen y se enamoran

No vi ninguna lógica a aquello, pero la historia de enamorarme no me importaba mucho. Vi cuando mi madre puso sus ojos en blanco, del mismo mismo modo que cuando mi padre decía tonterías. Booth parecía no estar prestando atención. Me extendió otra pieza. Levante nuevamente los ojos, el abuelo de Booth me miraba con una sonrisa. Volví a prestar atención a las piezas.

Después de cenar; Russ, Josh y Jared se interesaron por mi esqueleto y los cinco los terminamos de montar juntos, Después de que papá sacara una foto de los cinco cogiendo el esqueleto, Russ sugirió que jugásemos a los videojuegos. Todos fueron, yo me quedé atrás, no me interesaba la idea, mi esqueleto era mucho más divertido. Estaba andando por el patio sin rumbo cuando vi algo raro, me aproximé.

Esta vez di un salto de alegría y corrí hasta la sala.

-¡Booth! ¡Encontré un conejo muerto!

Él me miró como si algo estuviese mal

-¡Por Dios, Bones!

.Pensé en abrirlo mañana temprano, ¿qué te parece? ¡Va a ser divertido!

Aparentemente, él estaba esperando su turno de jugar al videojuego, ninguno de los otros chicos nos prestaron atención. Él continuó mirándome y mi sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer.

-Puede que sea divertido pero mañana no puede ser

-¿Por qué?

-Mañana es misa

-¿Vas a la iglesia?

-¿Tú no vas?

-Mis padres no son católicos

-Mi abuelo si lo es, y yo también, tendrás que abrir ese conejo sola

-Puedo esperar hasta la tarde, así lo podemos abrir juntos

-No te lo tomes a mal, Bones. Eres una amiga divertida, pero tienes unos gustos raros. No me gusta mucho abrir cosas muertas.

Probablemente él pensó que me iba a irritar, por la forma en como se puso, pero lo entendí. Teníamos gustos diferentes, pero eso no iba a impedir que jugásemos juntos.

-Ok, entonces mañana abro el conejo...y por la tarde podemos andar con el carrito. ¿Te parece bien?

Su sonrisa se abrió instantáneamente. Después del incidente de la pintura, papá nos había ayudado a hacer el carrito, pero todavía no lo habíamos estrenado.

Al día siguiente, yo y Booth usamos la misma bajada que habíamos usado con las bicicletas, era perfecta. Mi vecino Joe estaba sentado, observándonos, después de preguntar un millón de veces y no obtener respuesta. Él tenía unos cinco años y le gustaba seguir a niños, haciéndoles preguntas cada diez segundos.

Pusimos el carrito en la cima y empezamos a bajar. La primera sensación que tuve fue tremenda. Percibí que el viento en mi cara y la velocidad traían sensaciones increíblemente buenas. Empecé a reír.

-¡Bones, el hueco!

Había algunos huecos en el asfalto y nuestro carrito estaba aproximándose peligrosamente a uno de ellos. Puse mis pies en las ruedas delanteras, tirándome hacia la derecha como Booth me enseñó. Habíamos conseguido cambiar la dirección, pero habíamos girado mucho y estábamos cerca de la acera. Antes de que pudiese cambiar de dirección, Booth giró su cuerpo a la derecha nuevamente.

La ruedas de delante golpearon la acera, pero en vez de hacer que el carrito parase, sentí este girar. Por algunos segundos volamos por el aire, entonces sentí el impacto con el suelo. Mis manos ardían. Permanecí tirada en el asfalto por algún tiempo examinándome. Tenía moretones en la barbilla, en las mano y en la rodillas. Entonces tiré de mi pierna que estaba debajo del carrito. Miré a mi lado, Booth estaba caído, tirado sobre sus brazos.

-¡Tempe!-antes de que terminase de levantarme, Russ estaba a mi lado. Vi a Joe detrás de él, probablemente lo había llamado

-Estoy bien-solo me había hecho daño en las manos y cortado un poco la barbilla, probablemente a mi madre no le harían mucha gracia los agujeros de mi pantalón.

Después de certificar que estaba bien, Russ corrió hacia Booth. No lo había oído quejarse, y no me preocupé hasta que oí un ''¡Mierda, Seeley!'' de parte de mi hermano. Cuando me aproximé, Booth estaba sosteniendo su brazo derecho, con una expresión de angustia. Sabía que estaba intentando no llorar. Viendo la extraña forma de su brazo, tenía la certeza de que estaba roto.

-Russ, llama a papá, rápido

No necesité pedirlo dos veces.

-¿Estás bien, Bones?-viendo su estado, poco me importaba si yo estaba bien, pero aún siendo un niño, Booth siempre fue un caballero

Mi padre finalmente llegó y llevó a Booth a nuestra casa. No hizo ninguna pregunta, apenas miró al carrito tirado al suelo y mis manos amoratadas. Pidió a Russ que avisara al abuelo de Booth y que le explicase lo que había pasado, mientras que ponía a Booth en el coche. Entré y me senté atrás, mi padre no dijo nada. Durante el viaje hasta el hospital, Booth soltó un par gemidos, mi padre le decía que ya estábamos cerca, con el mismo tono suave que usaba conmigo cuando estaba con fiebre.

Cuando llegamos a urgencias, una de las enfermeras se llevó a Booth a hacer unos rayos-x, después insistió en curarme. Le decía que estaba bien y que quería ver a mi amigo, pero ella no se dio por vencida hasta limpiar mis cortes y moretones. Cuando por fin se dio por satisfecha, me llevó hasta el consultorio. Booth estaba sentado con un yeso en el brazo y con mi padre a su lado. Su abuelo estaba hablando con el médico.

Cuando me vio, se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara. Yo también le sonreí. Aquello quería decir que estaba bien. Cerca de donde el médico estaba había un cuadro iluminado con la radiografía, me aproximé y lo miré. Nunca había visto una de verdad.

-Te lo has roto dos veces, Booth-dije yo emocionada

-Si, Bones. Eso es muy divertido-dijo con sarcasmo. Los adultos pararon para mirarme, vi a mi padre aguantándose la risa

No entendí que había de divertido, entonces continué

-Pero es divertido, Booth. Mira, se puede ver perfectamente

-¿Tenemos a una futura médica aquí?-preguntó el doctor sonriéndome

-No quiero ser médica...-dije yo todavía mirando los rayos-¿Cuál es el nombre de este hueso?

-Húmero

Más tarde, cuando llegué a casa, me dirigí hasta el escritorio de papá, estaba buscando un libro sobre huesos, músculos y órganos. Miré las páginas llenas de imágenes por algún tiempo, acabé encontrando el hueso que el médico me había dicho. Al día siguiente, cuando me encontré a Booth después de la escuela empecé a recitar los nombres de los huesos del brazo que había aprendido, él me miró con una careta divertida, impaciente por que acabara.

-Es muy divertido, Bones. ¡Ahora paremos de hablar! Tengo una nueva cinta de videojuegos, ¡y con tan solo una mano se que acabaré contigo!

Sonreí, cediendo. No era muy buena con los videojuegos, pero nunca iba a dejarlo ganar con tan solo su argumento. Todavía sonriendo, le seguí hacia dentro.

* * *

**Dadme más reviews si queréis otro capítulo :)**


	7. Armando Follón

**Otra vez más, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, bueno, ya os avisaré de antemano que el día 17 empiezo otra vez el instituto :( así que no podré subir capítulos tan seguidos como ahora.**

**¿Ya habéis visto lo Sneak Peak de Bones? Madre mía, la cosa se pone interesante *_*  
**

7ºArmando Follón

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did_

El hecho de que Booth y yo hubiésemos provocado a Tommy nos trajo consecuencias. En las siguientes semanas, no nos dejaron en paz. Él y Lucas nos seguían en el recreo, gritándonos. Nos escondían nuestras mochilas, hacían que nos tropezáramos y rumoreaban que yo era la novia de Booth.

-¡Si no tuviese este yeso le daba un puñetazo a Lucas!-dijo Booth, un día en el cual Lucas pasó corriendo a su lado y le quitó el bocadillo de las manos

Estábamos sentados juntos en el comedor. Desde el incidente con Tommy, algunos chicos que estaban con Booth empezaron a evitarlo, con miedo a que les pegasen Tommy también. Yo estaba distraída, observando nuevamente a las hormigas subir por el comedor del colegio cuando tuve una idea.

-Booth, ¡deberíamos vengarnos!

Él me miró.

-¿Qué idea tienes, Bones?

Había tenido una buena idea. Cuando se lo conté a Booth, él se rió.

-¿Qué es eso?-le pregunté, mirando a su mano izquierda, que estaba cerrada en dirección a la mía

-Es un gesto, lo haces cuando estás feliz, ¿sabes? Ahora choca

Lo miré, entonces cerré el puño y le choque.

-¡Bones!, es para chocar suave, ¡no para dar un puñetazo!

Mi plan era simple. Tenía una jaula de hormigas que había usado en la feria de ciencias del año pasado. Todo lo que necesitaba hacer era ponerlas en un vidrio y llevarlas a la escuela. Entonces podríamos soltarlas en la mochila de Tommy cuando él estuviese en el recreo.

El lunes, puse el vidrio en la mochila cuidadosamente. Fue uno de los pocos días en los que no pude prestar atención a la clase, tan solo pensaba en como haríamos para ponerlas. Me encontré con Booth en la puerta de la clase, entramos silenciosamente. Casi nos da un infarto cuando un grupo de niños pasaron corriendo por el pasillo. Conseguimos completar nuestra misión. Encontramos una barra de chocolate en su mochila, así que la tiramos por sus cuadernos. Cuando llegamos al pasillo, nos recostamos sobre la pared y empezamos a reír. Era la primera vez que rompía las reglas y hacia algo malo, pero descubrí que el miedo hace que las cosas sean aún más emocionantes. Sabíamos que tendríamos venganza, pero estábamos listos...o eso pensábamos.

El miércoles, estaba cargando una pila de cuadernos que la profesora me había pedido que buscara. Estaba casi bajando las escaleras cuando vi a Booth subiendo

-Bones, ¿quieres ayuda?

-No, gracias

-¿Vamos a jugar baseball hoy?

-¡Tienes el brazo enyesado! Y sabes que soy pésima tirando

-Es lanzar, Bones. Yo te lanzo la pelota, si quieres te enseño a batear

-Hmm, vale

-Hasta luego, Bones

Empecé a bajar las escaleras cuando el timbre tocó. Los niños que estaban en el pasillo empezaron a correr hacia sus clases, si no hubiese parado para hablar con Booth ya hubiese llegado a la clase.

Entonces oí un ruido a mis espaldas y paré, dándome la vuelta cuidadosamente. Tommy estaba tendido sobre el suelo, con el rostro rojo. Booth estaba sentado sobre sus piernas, apretando su cabeza sobre el suelo.

-¡No seas cobarde! ¡No creí que fueras así!

Miré, embobada, el ataque de furia de Booth. Ya lo había visto enfadado, pero no de aquella forma. El pasillo estaba vacío y cuando vi a la inspectora aproximarse supe que la cosa iba a empeorar.

-¡Seeley! ¡Sal de encima de Thomas ahora!

-¡Pero él iba a empujar a Bones! ¡Lo vi!-gritó Booth, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Tommy antes de levantarse

-¿Quién es Bones?

-Está hablando de mi

La inspectora me miró.

-¿Eso es verdad, Temperance?

-Yo...no lo sé, no vi nada

-Vale, los dos al director, ahora. Temperance, vuelve a clase

Volví y le entregué a la profesora los cuadernos. No me sentía muy bien. No quería que Booth se enfadase por mi culpa. Sabía que Tommy iba a vengarse, pero no creí que sería de aquel modo

Cuando finalmente el timbre tocó, corrí hacia afuera, Russ me estaba esperando.

-Tempe, ¿que ha pasado? Todo el mundo está diciendo que Booth pegó a Tommy y que casi te llevan al director

Lo miré enfadada.

-Eso no es verdad, Russ. ¿Cómo es posible que Booth haya pegado a Tommy con el brazo enyesado?

-¿Entonces por qué Booth está con el director esperando a su abuelo?

Le expliqué a mi hermano exactamente lo que vi, el me escuchó sin interrumpirme.

-¿Tu crees que él te iba a empujar de verdad?

-No lo sé, estaba de espaldas. Pero él estaba enfadado con nosotros

-¿Por qué?

-Él estaba riéndose de Booth porque no tiene padres, entonces Booth le pegó, él se enfadó. Nos comenzó a perseguir, haciéndonos tropezar y gritándonos, pusimos hormigas en su mochila y...

-Tempe, respira. Si Tommy te estaba molestando, ¿por qué no me lo contaste?

-Es nuestro problema, Russ. Me metí en eso cuando intenté impedir que Booth pegase a Tommy

-Yo soy tu hermano, ¿vale?

Él se alejó de mi.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Dejar las cosas claras con Tommy

Me quedé allí, imaginando si debería ir al director para ver a Booth, como quería, o si debía seguir a mi hermano. Opte por la segunda opción.

Salimos a fuera del colegio. Tommy estaba yéndose con su hermano mayor, estaban caminando hasta el coche. Russ corrió hasta ellos, llamando a Tommy, que se giró inmediatamente. Me aproximé cautelosa, sin saber que haría Russ.

-¡Eh, Tommy! Me he enterado de que te estás metiendo con mi hermana

-¿De verdad crees en los rumores?

-No son rumores. Me lo dijo ella

-No te lo tomes a mal, Russ, pero tu hermana no está muy bien de la cabeza. A lo mejor se lo ha inventado

-Lo que pasa es que la creo

-¿Vas a dejar de creer en tu amigo para creerla? Siempre ibas diciendo que era rara y que no parecía que fuera tu hermana

Russ miró hacia atrás, tan solo para asegurarse si lo estaba oyendo. Se encaró con Tommy, enfadado.

-¿Y a quién le importa, Tommy? ¡Todo el mundo habla mal de los hermanos! ¡Pero la familia es la familia y tú te has pasado de los límites!-Russ estaba gritando, incluso algunos niños los estaban observando. Vi al hermano de Tommy, cerca del coche, viendo la pelea

Russ se lanzó sobre Tommy y los dos empezaron a pegarse puñetazos. Corrí a separarlos, pero el hermano de Tommy llegó antes y los separó. Se habían juntado más niños a ver el espectáculo. Tommy se levantó con la mano sobre el ojo y Russ, con la nariz sangrando. Miré a Russ enfadada. Primero Booth y después Russ. ¿Es que nadie entiende que me sé defender sola?

Más tarde, mientras que Russ y yo estábamos sentados en el sofá arrepentidos, mi padre nos hacía un discurso sobre como resolver las cosas de forma inteligente, me pregunté como había llegado hasta aquel punto. Nunca me había envuelto en ese tipo de cosas antes, pero di cuenta de que no estaba arrepentida de lo hecho. Tommy se lo había merecido, y más le valía no meterse más con nosotros. Russ había visto como era realmente aquel chico, ya no andaría más con él.

-Russ, vete a la habitación. Quiere hablar con Temperance

Levanté los ojos asustada. Russ me lanzó una mirada y subió corriendo.

-Temperance, estoy un poco preocupado. Nunca había tenido este tipo de problema contigo, es la primera vez que la escuela me llama por tu causa

-¡Si Tommy me molesta no es mi culpa!

Se sentó en el sofá a mi lado.

-Lo sé, no te estoy diciendo que no te defiendas. Sabes lo que te digo, puedes y debes defenderte, pero es que...-suspiró-Seeley es un chico bueno, lo sé, pero el tiene algunos problemas, y parece tener un poco de dificultad para controlar su rabia. Él es mayor que tú, tengo miedo de que te pueda hacer daño

-¿Qué? ¿Booth? No papá, él nunca me haría daño

Mi padre continuó mirándome.

-Nunca, papá. Él pegó a Tommy, pero fue para defenderme. Ya le dije que puedo defenderme sola, pero no me escucha

Él me sonrió.

-Está bien, hija, pero por favor, intenta mantenerte lejos de problemas, ¿vale?

Dos días después, mientras que Booth y yo estábamos tumbados en el lab, le conté sobre la conversación que tuve con mi padre.

-¿Sabes que nunca pegaría verdad? Aunque digas cosas que no entiendo y todo eso, nunca te pegaría

-Lo sé, Booth

Él estaba jugando con mi caleidoscopio. Era grande y colorido, lo había ganado en mi quinto cumpleaños. Booth nunca había visto ninguno, ahora no paraba con él.

-Hoy hay maratón de Los Jetsons, ¿vamos a verlo?

-¿Qué es eso?

-¡Ah, Bones! ¿El dibujo? ¿La familia que vive en el futuro?

Giré la cabeza hacia con él, con expresión confusa.

-_Meet George Jetson_

Comencé a reír de la forma desafinada con la que cantaba la canción. Dejó el caleidoscopio.

-Nos vamos ahora a ver a Los Jetson, y solo vamos a parar cuando te aprendas la música conmigo

Me reí y lo seguí. Su alegría era contagiante. Aunque hubiese perdido el control y hubiese pegado a Tommy y preocupado a mi padre, sabía que no necesitaba preocuparme, porque éramos amigos, y yo confiaba en él.


	8. Apenas dos niños

**Aquí os dejo otro capítulo, un poco más emotivo, a partir de este la historia cambiará un poco ;)**

**Anto Bones 16-Gracias por el review, me alegro que te esté gustando. No lo estoy traduciendo del inglés, si no del portugués. Besos  
**

**Daniela-No se porque no puedo ver el video :( Me sale la página principal de Youtube. Gracias por el Review  
**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, espero que disfrutéis  
**

* * *

8ºApenas dos niños 

_ Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_

La luz del sol inundaba el patio. Era el final de la tarde, amaba verlo, sobre todo en verano. Era una hora agradable, fresca; acababa junto después de que acabara mis deberes y antes de que mis padres llegasen a casa. Yo y Booth estábamos sentados cerca de la barbacoa, él había empezado a contarme chistes, pero yo tenía otras cosas en mente.

-Entonces uno de los tomates dice...

-Dame un beso

-¿Qué?

-Un beso. Oí a dos chicas hablando sobre eso y tuve curiosidad

Booth me miraba como si tuviese dos cabezas

-¿Un beso? ¿En...la boca?

-Si

-No, Bones. Eso es asqueroso

-No lo sabremos hasta que no lo intentemos. Es solo un experimento, Booth

-Es un experimento asqueroso

Se quedó mirándome por un tiempo, yo estaba esperando a que él tomara una decisión.

-Solo una vez, y no se lo vas a contar a nadie-dijo él levantando un dedo para enfatizar

-Vale

Balanceó la cabeza, como si fuera una pésima idea. Estiró las piernas y se acercó. Se quedó un mirándome por un instante, como si estuviese dudando de su decisión. Entonces frunció los labios, como cualquier niño lo hubiese hecho, y se aproximó más a mi.

No sé que pasó conmigo en aquel momento. Era un experimento simple y yo lo había propuesto, pero al verlo tan cerca de mi, simplemente entré en pánico. Tal vez hubiese pensado que él no lo haría. Antes de que él pudiese besarme, me levanté y salí corriendo.

-¿Tempe?-oí a Russ entrar en mi habitación, levanté la mirada

-¿Qué quieres, Russ?-dije yo, quería parecer ocupada para que él se fuese

-Nada, solo que...yo estaba abajo cuando pasaste corriendo. Vi a Seeley irse. ¿Os habéis peleado?

-No-no estaba mintiendo

-Tempe, ¿te ha pegado?

-¡No!¿Por qué iba a pegarme, Russ? ¿Papá te dijo algo?

-Solo que no te quitase el ojo

-Es verdad, Russ. Booth nunca me pegaría. Y si él me pegase, yo le pegaba a él

Mi hermano sonrió. Tal vez todavía recordaba cuando yo tenía 4 años y le pegué con una muñeca

-Ven-se aproximó a mi y me abrazó, me irguió del suelo y empezó a balancearme las piernas de un lado a otro, sabiendo que me iba hacer reír-¿Sabes que cuando tengas problemas puedes contar conmigo, verdad?

Concordé con él.

-Entonces, ¿qué le has hecho al pobre Seeley?

-Le pedí que me besara, pero después me arrepentí y salí corriendo-me senté en el suelo nuevamente y volví a jugar con mi muñecas

-¿Que has hecho qué?-la voz de mi hermano salió más aguda de lo normal. Le miré y tenía la típica expresión de ''Eres mi hermana, pero estás loca''.

-Tan solo fue un experimento que no salió bien

Mi hermano no dijo nada más, pero todavía estaba chocado cuando salió de la habitación. Imaginé que tendría que perdonarme con Booth, pero no sabía por qué. No había hecho nada malo...¿o si?

Al día siguiente nos encontramos en el colegio. Cuando se solucionó lo de Tommy, Booth volvió con sus amigos. Normalmente encontraba a Russ, Josh y él juntos, pero ahora que Russ no se iba con Tommy estaban más tiempo conmigo.

Yo estaba sentada en un banco leyendo un libro. Estaba distraída con una parte interesante, sobre las familias aztecas, cuando sentí alguien a mi lado.

-Hola

-Hola-respondí sin mirarle. Sabía quien era

-¿Estas enfadada conmigo?

-No, tan solo estoy leyendo

Lo miré.

-¿Por el experimento?

-¿Por qué saliste corriendo?

-Tenía cosas que hacer

-Mentira

-¡Es verdad!

-No sabes mentir

-Si que sé

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué harías si te besase ahora?

-No lo harás, hay mucha gente viéndonos

Él bajó la mirada, como si yo tuviese razón. Antes de levantarla, dijo:

-No es divertido salir corriendo, Bones

Aquella tarde, cuando lo vi tuve miedo de que todavía estuviese enfadado por lo del beso, pero las cosas parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad. Lo llamé para que hiciéramos un experimento con el columpio. Salimos corriendo.

Russ y yo habíamos improvisado un columpio en el árbol. Cuando nuestros padres no nos miraban no gustaba balancearnos lo más alto posible, a ver quién ganaba. Podíamos habernos hecho daño con ese juego, pero los niños no veíamos el peligro, creíamos que nuestros padres tan solo querían cortarnos el rollo con lo de ''no os balanceéis tan alto, os podéis caer''.

-¿Y si nos balanceamos tan alto que conseguimos dar la vuelta al columpio?-preguntó Booth mientras que balanceaba sus piernas sobre el columpio

-No sé-admití-pero creo que no tenemos fuerza para eso

-Tu padre no está de acuerdo con el experimento, ¿verdad?

-No, ¿y desde cuando te gustan los experimentos, Booth?

-Me encantan los experimentos, eres tú la que cree que soy tonto

El columpio volvió, pero no lo empujé, estaba pensando.

-¿El último experimento, Bones?-dijo él girando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, adivinando mis pensamientos

Él todavía no estaba totalmente satisfecho con aquella historia, tal vez tuviese que pedirle perdón.

-Perdón por haber salido y haberte hecho quedar como un tonto, Booth-dije yo, casi de forma ensayada

Él se bajó del columpio. Por un segundo pensé que se iba a pelear conmigo y no iba a querer que jugásemos nunca más juntos, pero entonces me dijo:

-Te perdono

Yo quedé inmensamente aliviada y reí. Antes de que él pudiese entender lo que estaba pasando, le había dado un rápido y silencio beso en los labios. El experimento ya estaba hecho. Fue comprobado que no era tan asqueroso. Ese asunto fue olvidado y nunca más lo mencionamos. En la escuela, después del problema con Tommy, algunos niños insistían en molestarme. ¿Qué hacía yo? Me defendía

-Tempe, ¿por qué la madre de una niña llamada Amy me llamó?

Solté mis lápices y le puse la cara más inocente que pude a mi madre.

-La pateé

-¿Por qué la pateaste?

-Porque me dijo que era tonta y no sabía jugar, entonces cogió mis lápices y salió corriendo

Mi madre suspiró, cansada.

-Matt, esta niña ha salido igualita a ti

-Vale, Christine. Cuando ellos van bien en la escuela, salen a ti, pero cuando comienzan a meterse en problemas, salen a mi

-Claro, nos completamos, ¿no te acuerdas?

Paré de escribir por un momento para mirar a mis padres. Mi madre estaba terminando de hacer la cena y mi padre estaba poniendo la mesa. Todavía sujetaba los platos, pero estaba tan distraído observando a mi madre no se movió. Los dos se miraron por varios segundos, no entendía nada. Era bonito verlo, pero era raro. Era como si ya hubiese pasado la hora de dormir y mi padre apagase la televisión diciendo que eran cosas que yo no podía ver.

Se empezaron a oír ruidos desde el pasillo, entonces vi a Russ y Booth entrar a la casa corriendo. Booth iba a dormir esta noche en mi casa, motivo por el cual mi madre había hecho una tarta de postre.

-Russell Brennan, ¿qué pintas son esas?-exclamó mi madre. Tanto Booth como Russ estaban con las ropa llenas de barro, pero no paraban de reír

-Perseguimos a un mapache, mamá

-Pensé que estabais jugando al baloncesto

-Eso fue después de jugar, Seeley consiguió pillarlo

-¿Por qué estabais persiguiendo al mapache?-preguntó está vez mi padre

-Fue una apuesta de chicos-dijo Russ todavía riendo-Seeley ganó

Chicos.

-Mi premio para vosotros es un baño.¡ Lo dos arriba, ya! Russ, usa el baño de tu habitación, así Booth podrá usar el otro

Los dos subieron, todavía riendo, entonces miré a mis padres, estaban sonriendo.

-Ese comportamiento salió de ti, Matt

Muchos años después, cuando aquella época hubiese pasado y mi vida hubiese cambiado, recordaría aquel pequeño episodio. Al menos tuve una buena infancia, también sabía cual era el sentimiento de tener una familia.

Fue la mejor fase de mi infancia, aunque pensándolo bien, de mi vida. Durante tres años, Booth y yo nos vimos casi todos los días, inventamos juegos, escalamos árboles, nos hicimos daño, nos peleamos, discutimos, reímos; pero de repente todo cambió de forma drástica.

Booth tenía trece años, yo once. Estábamos sentados en el lab, balanceado las piernas a metros del suelo. Tenía algo que decirme. Era pésima en entender a otras personas, pero a él lo entendía perfectamente. Sabía que algo le estaba molestando en la última semana, pero había aprendido a ser paciente, tal como mi madre dijo, estaba esperando a que él me lo contara.

-Bones, me voy a mudar

Vi que el bajaba la cabeza, ni siquiera me miró. En vez de eso, jugaba con sus tenis. Siempre que estaba incómodo lo hacía.

-¿Vais a mudaros de casa?

-No, no me mudo de casa, me mudo de ciudad. Me voy a San Francisco, con el hermano de mi abuelo.

Finalmente me di cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Él se estaba yendo, muy lejos.

-Pero yo...Booth, ¿por qué?

-Mi abuelo dice que la cosa está difícil. No es fácil criar a dos niños con solo su jubilación. Su hermano tiene una tienda en San Francisco y mi abuelo cree que las cosas allí van a ser más fáciles

Solo me di cuenta de que estaba llorando cuando una lágrima resbaló por mi rostro.

-No es justo, Booth. No quiero que te marches

Él finalmente levantó la mirada.

-Yo tampoco me quiero ir, pero parece que no hay otra opción. Ya hace tiempo que mi abuelo me lo dijo, era nuestra última opción

Sequé mi rostro, tan solo para mojarlo con otra lágrima más.

-Mira, te voy a llamar siempre que pueda y te voy a enviar mogollón de cartas-se aproximó y me abrazó-en la vacaciones nos podíamos ver y pasar algunos días juntos, ya sabes, en la casa del otro

Puse mi cabeza en su hombro, abrazándolo. Las cosas no serían igual sin él. Nada volvería a ser igual.

-Voy a echarte de menos, Booth

-Yo también, Bones

Él se alejó, mirándome a los ojos. Observé aquellos ojos chocolate y aquel brillo tan conocido.

-Voy a volver, Bones. Aunque tarde y tenga que crecer para coger un autobús solo y trabajar, pero volveré

_Boy, one day you'll be a man  
Oh girl, he'll help you understand  
Smile like you mean it  
Smile like you mean it_


	9. Aquella Mudanza

**Aquí otro capítulo más, super rapidísimo, pero que sepáis que ya no podré subir capis tan seguidamente, por que mañana empiezo las clases :( **

**BonezitaEmily-Gracias por el review, que maja eres 3 La historia tiene actualmente...creo que 64 capis, y si, los subiré todos porque es una historia que vale la pena, lo malo es que todavía no está terminada, pero seguirá  
**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews  
**

**Video hecho por Poly de la historia:watch?v=6nyuTSdGpik**

* * *

8ºAquella mudanza

_-Voy a volver, Bones. Aunque tarde y tenga que crecer para coger un autobús solo y trabajar, pero volveré_

Dos semanas después, me despedí de mi amigo. Aunque él me mandase muchas cartas llenas de monstruos espaciales dibujados, líneas de ''Te voy a enviar a Jared por correo como no me respondas'' y viéndonos de vez en cuando, todavía tardaría mucho tiempo para que me sintiese completa otra vez. El día en el que se fue, me dejó vacía, y por mucho tiempo no me di cuenta de que faltaba algo.

-¿Temperance Brennan?

Me levanté y recogí mi examen de biología. A+. Algunas personas me lanzaron miraras celosos, bueno, en verdad casi toda la clase. Me daba igual, había aprendido a no hacer caso de los demás. El instituto era un infierno, aunque me gustase aprender, no veía la hora de salir de allí. Miré el examen otra vez. Había estudiado poco, tan solo había revisado la materia. Era fácil, ya me sabía todos los músculos y huesos del cuerpo, aquel examen llegaba ser idiota.

Miré por la ventana, deseando que mi hermano estuviese allí. Ya era mayor para jugar a Marco Polo, pero no me importaba, no si pudiera tener a Russ como antes. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo importante que era Russ para mi hasta que se fue. Eso me traía otro recuerdo.

Bajé la cabeza. No, no pienses en Booth. Mi primer y único amigo. No lo veía desde hacía 3 años y, probablemente, eso era por mi culpa. Él me llamaba con mucha más frecuencia que yo, pero en los últimos meses no nos habíamos hablado. Pensar en él me dolía, me acordaba de mi familia e infancia, cosa que ya no tenía más.

Cuando el timbre tocó salí al pasillo, arrastrando los pies. Rápidamente fui abarrotada por otros alumnos, corriendo o hablando. Había entrado allí hacía poco, a pesar de haber pasado ya la mitad del semestre, pero era igual que la otra escuela. Adolescentes ruidosos, atletas hablando de deporte, chicas hablando de chicos...y yo. Ajena a todo.

Si la escuela era un infierno, ni quería imaginar como podría llamarse mi casa, o la casa donde vivía actualmente. Tal vez pudiese sentarme cerca del campo de fútbol y leer un libro o, a lo mejor, mis foster parents se olvidasen de mi.

-Hola, ¿Brennan?-levanté la mirada. Una chica de rasgos orientales y un cabello perfectamente ondulado me miraba. Era alta y usaba una ropa muy original. Su pelo tenía mechas azul oscuro que era bonitas a la vista.

-Tan solo quería decirte que las ideas que me diste fueron muy buenas...déjame enseñarte mi trabajo

No estaba acostumbrada a aquello: alguien empieza a hablar conmigo, espontáneamente, sin mirarme dos veces o llamarme rara. Sacó unas láminas de sus mochila, y me enseñó algunos bocetos de rostros que parecían ser estudiantes del colegio.

-Eres muy buena-dije impresionada. Yo era lista y me había informado sobre la estructura ósea. Ella conseguía captar la esencia de las personas con un dibujo, y eso era increíble

Ella iba a decir algo, pero dos chicas la llamaron.

-Querida, necesito irme. Ya nos veremos

Me dio una sonrisa y se fue, yo me quedé sola. Saqué mi libro de la mochila y me fui al campo de fútbol. Estábamos en abril. Si estuviese en otra estación y en otra época, estaría deseando que llegase primavera, la expectativa de poder salir a la calle sin ponerme toneladas de ropa era agradable. Pero no a la actual Temperance Brennan de primer año. No a la Temperance Brennan que vivía con su tercera familia adoptiva en un plazo de 4 meses.

Abrí mi libro. Había decidido que quería hacer antropología. Con mi notas, no sería difícil terminar el colegio y conseguir una beca. El único problema sería aguantar la escuela. Nunca le confesé a nadie que me sentía muy incómoda allí. Nadie parecía tener interés en hablar conmigo, y a veces ni siquiera entendía que decían los otros. Tal vez en la facultad las cosas serían diferentes.

Algunas chicas pasaron corriendo por el campo, dando gritos, desconcentrándome. Una de ellas tenía un cartel. Hasta yo sabía sobre el campeonato estatal de baloncesto. El equipo de mi escuela era muy bueno, iban a jugar contra el mejor del estado. Solo lo sabía porque en cualquier lugar donde estuviese estaban hablando del partido. Esperaba que el campeonato terminase pronto, y los demás se dejasen de himnos por los pasillos y gritos de ''Black Panters'' en los horarios de clase.

Mi atención fue desviada nuevamente, pero esta vez a otro lado. La escuela secundaria estaba justo al lado de la escuela primaria. Por la gradas, pude ver a una niña, estirando las piernas mientras que subía más y más alto en un columpio. Un niño la empujaba. Sin darme cuenta, sonreí.

Cerca del fin de la tarde, cuando no había nada más para intentar retrasar mi vuelta a casa, empecé a bajar las escaleras a la salida. Entonces oí a un chico llamarme.

-¿Brennan?

Me giré y vi a un chico con el pelo rizado que corría hacia mi. Hacía un tiempo desde que no lo veía, pero sabía quien era. Había crecido mucho pero la estructura básica de su rostro era la misma.

-¿Hodgins?

-¡Chica, mírate! Secundaria, ¿verdad?

Meneé la cabeza afirmativamente. Al menos no intentó abrazarme.

-¿Qué quieres, Hodgins? ¿Ya hace algún tiempo que no nos vemos, verdad?

-Hace tiempo que te estaba buscando para hacerte una propuesta. Saliste del proyecto sin dar explicaciones y los supervisores no consiguieron contactar más contigo

-¿Cuál es tu propuesta?

-El instituto de ciencias ha lanzado un nuevo proyecto, -dijo Hodgins bastante emocionado-básicamente, ellos quieren a grupos de estudiantes para que puedan desenvolver proyectos científicos. Habrá premios a los mejores proyectos

-Eso suena bien, pero todavía no entiendo porque me quieres a mi

-Cada grupo debe tener por lo menos un integrante de Enseñanza Pública, y como Zack y yo estamos en el privado...necesito a una persona para poder hacer el grupo. Son tres integrantes como mínimo, y cuatro como máximo

-¿Zack?

Él puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Es una larga historia. Entonces...¿Aceptas?

-Claro

-Bien, los encuentros serán en el instituto de ciencias, martes y jueves después de clases. La semana que viene paso por aquí y te dejo un formulario de inscripción

Caminé por la calle, pensando en la conversación con Hodgins. Nunca habíamos sido grandes amigos y en la época en la que estábamos juntos en el programa infantil hablaba poco con él. Él era muy nervioso, pero no podía negar que era extremamente listo.

Cuando terminamos de hablar, le pregunté porque me había elegido a mi. Él me respondió:

-Porque eres la mejor

Claro que lo soy.

La semana pasó como cualquier otra. Estaba feliz, al menos por haber vuelto a la ciudad donde crecí. Era una ciudad pequeña en Virginia, a 15 kilómetros de Washington La familia adoptiva anterior con la que estaba vivía en Baltimore, y a pesar de que al principio había pensado que estando en otra ciudad podría comenzar desde cero, rápidamente me di cuenta de que en cualquier lugar sería la rara.

Mi escape fue refugiarme en los estudios. Los libro eran buenos. Siempre era iguales, lógicos, tenían sentido. No eran complejos como las personas que cambiaban constantemente de posición, opinión y nos decepcionaban. Por eso, cuando tenía que estar con una casa con más de tres foster kids ruidosos y padres adoptivos malos, me refugiaba en mis libros. Los leía en mi cuarto o me quedaba en el colegio hasta tarde y me esforzaba en aprender una nueva lección. Cuando lo dominaba, podía felicitarme. Sabía que era inteligente, y como no había nadie que me lo dijera, me felicitaba a mi misma.

Cuando mis padres adoptivos de Baltimore me dijeron que ya habían muchos niños en casa y que no conseguirían cuidar de mi, la asistenta social me llevó otra vez a Falls Church, no me sentí triste. Era indiferente, apenas otro hogar adoptivo que, probablemente, no iba durar más que otros.

Michael y Lauren eran un matrimonio de cuarenta años, con un hijo adulto. Al menos no habían tantos niños en casas, tan solo estaban dos niños, Arthur y Leon. Tenían la misma edad y eran muy agitados. La primera vez que intentaron molestarme, salieron corriendo tan rápido que no les vi por dos días. Desde entonces, ellos estaban con sus cosas y yo con las mías.

La casa nunca estaba silenciosa. A los dos niños les encantaba jugar haciendo mucho ruido y Michael y Lauren siempre hablaban en alto. Algunas veces me gustaba meterme en la cama con mi grabador y desconectar del mundo. Las cosas que me había llevado cuando desaparecieron mis padres cabían en una caja. Entre esas cosas había un grabador de música, que era de Russ, también me llevé algunas cintas de mi padre, con música antigua. No me gustaba pensar en Russ o mis padres, pero cuando cerraba los ojos y oía aquellas canciones, era como si todo estuviese bien otra vez. La música me hacía olvidar de todo.

En medio del desastre en el que mi vida se había convertido, la chica de la escuela, Ángela, fue una sorpresa. Después de clase, Ángela siempre me buscaba, sacando temas para hablar, comentando que no sabía como era posible que sacase notas tan altas, mostrándome algunos de sus dibujos y pidiendo opinión.

-¿Por qué pides mi opinión? No soy especialista en dibujos, soy pésima en arte-pregunté un día. Estábamos sentadas frente al colegio, ella me estaba enseñando sus nuevos dibujos

Ángela sonrió.

-Eres sincera, Brennan. No le preguntó la opinión a los demás porque si no me mentirán. Tú no. Si lo ves raro, me lo dices. Y encima me dices que hueso debe quedar más destacado en un rostro para que quede perfecto-dijo ella sonriendo

-No se mentir. Por eso soy sincera, si intentase mentir te darías cuenta.

Ángela rió, y después de un tiempo yo también empecé a reír. No entendía porque se reía, pero su sonrisa era tan inmensa que no pude hacer otra cosa que reír. Cuando finalmente paramos de reír y recuperamos el aire, pensé en el tiempo que había pasado desde que no reía de aquella forma. Era mejor ni pensarlo


	10. Lo que fuimos, lo que somos

Brennan's Song

10ºLo que fuimos, lo que somos

_I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

Yo siempre llegaba temprano al colegio, pero me refugiaba en el campo de fútbol o en la biblioteca. Siempre entraba en el aula cuando las clases estaban a punto de empezar, intentaba no quedarme en los pasillos, principalmente cuando estaban llenos de gente. Sabía defenderme, pero en la mayoría de la veces, tan solo no quería oír las estupideces de la gente.

Hasta aquel momento, había conseguido convertirme casi invisible, pero sabía que no sería por mucho más tiempo hasta que me llamasen foster kid. Sabía exactamente como eran tratados los foster kids. No quería que me reconociesen. No quería responder a preguntas sobre mis padres o mi familia, aunque fuesen preguntas educadas. Tampoco quería preguntas sobre por qué había desaparecido. Para mi suerte, poca gente de mi antigua clase me reconocía. Prefería que me ignorasen.

La única excepción era Ángela. Normalmente ella se sentaba y hablábamos después de las clases, cuando yo quería tardar en llegar a casa. Ella no sabía que estaba retrasando mi regreso, se quedaba conmigo algún tiempo. Algunas veces dibujaba o hablábamos. Un día, mientras almorzaba, ella me llamó para sentarme con sus amigas, pero fue tan raro e incómodo que preferí que lo mejor para las dos era que aquello no se repitiese.

Siempre me repetía que no necesitaba amigos, pero Ángela era agradable y siempre que podía me hablaba. Nunca lo confesaría, pero en el fondo sabía que la necesitaba.

Aquel martes, ella me estaba contando muy emocionada sobre una fiesta a la que había ido, cuando oí a alguien llamarme.

-Eh, Brennan-me di la vuelta y me encontré a Hodgins caminando hacía mi, tenía algunos papeles en la mano-¡Por fin te encuentro!, me retrasé al salir de clases y creí que no me iba a dar tiempo-dijo él, dándomelos

-¿Quieres que te los rellene ahora?-no obtuve respuesta-¿Hodgins?

-Claro, así ya los llevo-dijo él, quitándole los ojos de encima a Ángela. La oí reírse

Lo rellené rápidamente, sin prestar mucha atención a la dirección o el teléfono. Casi pongo mi antigua dirección, hasta que recordé que me había mudado. Sentí un nudo en mi estómago al recordarlo.

Él se había apoyado sobre la basura mientras yo rellenaba los papeles, así que cuando él se aproximó a cogerlos, la basura cayó al suelo. Él la levantó rápidamente, mientras que Ángela se reía. Los miré sin entender nada. Hodgins se despidió rápidamente, todavía sonriendo.

-Wow-dijo Ángela, mirando su coche alejarse-Wow

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunté confusa. Para mi ''wow'' no era una palabra.

-¿No crees que es mono?-preguntó Ángela, con una gran sonrisa

-¿Hodgins? No sé, prefiero una estructura ósea más larga

-Querida, si no lo ves guapo, puedes decirlo-dijo Ángela riéndose-al menos no nos vamos a pelear por caras, tu gusto es diferente al mio. Entonces...¿cuál sería tu tipo?

Pensé por un instante.

-Composición larga, bien estructurado...huesos cigomáticos prominentes...

-No se lo que son los huesos cigomáticos, pero creo haberlo entendido...¿algo como aquel rubio de allí?-me señaló a un chico de segundo año que subía las escaleras

-No...Algo como...-miré a mi alrededor-¡Aquel chico de alli!

Señalé a un chico moreno y alto que estaba hablando con otro. Su rostro me gustaba, su estructura física todavía no estaba desarrollada, como casi todos, pero estaba segura de que en un par de años estaría muy bien estructurado. Entonces él levantó la mirada y me pilló mirándole.

Vi la sorpresa en sus ojos chocolate. Podría reconocer aquel brillo en cualquier lugar. Lo miré detenidamente, sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Wow, te está mirando. ¿Qué has hecho?-oí a Ángela murmurar, pero solo comprendí el significado de sus palabras después de un tiempo-Mira, viene hacia aquí

Vi cuando su amigo se fue, mirándolo confuso. Él no rompió el contacto visual mientras se aproximaba a mi, yo tampoco. Cuando llegó cerca mi y murmuró:

-¿Bones?

Él mismo de siempre.

-Booth

-Has cambiado...ya no eres aquella niña

-Tú tampoco ya no eres más un niño, Booth-era obvio

Me miró durante unos segundos más, comparé la imagen mental que tenía de mi amigo con él. Los mismos ojos castaños, el mismo brillo, la misma sonrisa.

-No creí que...-empezó de repente, como si se hubiese despertado de un sueño-Intenté llamarte un montón de veces, para avisar que volvía. Conseguí hablar con Russ una vez, pero él estaba en otra ciudad y parecía un poco enfadado...

-Ya no tengo contacto con mi hermano

-¿Tienes un hermano?-oí a Ángela exclamar a mi lado

Booth la miró brevemente, luego volvió a mirarme.

-¿Qué pasó, Bones? ¿Se fue de casa? ¿Por qué os mudasteis? La semana pasada pasé por tu casa y...

-Booth, necesito irme, ahora

Me alejé, antes de que él o Ángela pudiesen alcanzarme. Cuando llegué a la esquina, miré hacia atrás, los dos todavía estaban parados, observando como me alejaba.

Sabía que me enfrentaría a un interrogatorio por parte de Ángela, y sabía que ahora que Booth estaba en mi colegio, iría a descubrir mi clase, mi horario y como venía a la escuela, además de cualquier otro detalle que él quisiese. Él era muy bueno en descubrir cosas. También sabía que él me iría a interrogar sobre lo qué había pasado. Queriendo o no, él iría a descubrirlo todo. Pero todavía no estaba preparada para eso, no estaba preparada para mostrar mi vulnerabilidad frente a él. Por eso me fui a casa. Allí tendría tiempo para compartir y levantar mis defensas, así al día siguiente estaría lista para enfrentarlo.

Y lo cierta que estaba, pensé, al verle en la entrada del colegio, esperándome.

-¡Bones! ¿Por qué huiste de mi? ¿Qué pasó con Russ?

Aquello me hizo sentir rabia

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?-vi la decepción pasar por sus ojos, pero él me respondió firme

-Estudio aquí desde el comienzo de este semestre. Te lo dije, volvimos a San Francisco y te intenté buscar. Quiero saber que está pasando, Bones, estoy preocupado

-¡Mi vida no te interesa!

Me miró sorprendido, no estaba preparado para aquella explosión.

-¡Bones, somos amigos!

-Personas como tú no salen con personas como yo. Lo sé, ¿vale?-respondí, mirando su camiseta, era del equipo de baloncesto. Era fácil saber que era popular

Estábamos en el pasillo, y un grupo de alumnos con el uniforme de fútbol paró para preguntarle a Booth por qué estaba hablando conmigo. Aproveché la oportunidad para desaparecer e irme a la biblioteca.

Poco antes de que el timbre tocara, oí a alguien sentarse a mi lado. Levanté la mirada, enfadada, pensando que iba a encontrarme con Booth, pero vi el rostro de Ángela.

-¡Eh, Bren!, solo tú puedes estar en la biblioteca a las ocho y media de la mañana

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunté un poco enfadada

-¿Por qué estás enfadada conmigo?

Suavicé mi expresión. No tenía el derecho a tratar mal a Ángela solo por estar enfadada, y menos en ella, la primera chica que se había esforzado en ser mi amiga.

-Perdón, tú no tienes la culpa

-¿Tiene algo que ver con el chico de ayer? Cuéntamelo todo, debe haber una mega historia detrás de eso

Estaba pensando en como desviar el asunto, pero el timbre tocó, justo a tiempo.

-Vamos, Ángela. No podemos llegar tarde

Ángela era persistente, como Booth. Sabía que él no iría a tirar la toalla tan fácilmente. Días después, mientras volvía a casa, a algunas manzanas de la escuela, él me sorprendió

-Vamos a hablar ahora, Bones

-No sé sobre qué quieres hablar. ¿Y por qué continúas llamándome Bones? ¡Es un apellido infantil e idiota!

Él me cogió del brazo, haciendo que parara de andar. Me miró por algunos segundos, vi a mi amigo, pero no quería entregarme, así que desvíe la mirada.

-Has cambiado. Antes no eras así

Me solté de sus brazos con violencia.

-¿Por qué estás preocupado conmigo ahora, Booth? Tú te fuiste

Él, finalmente, se dejó ver rabioso.

-¿Qué iba a hacer? ¡Tenía trece años, Bones! ¿Por qué dejaste de llamarme y no me mandaste más noticias?

Sabía que no era su culpa. No se había ido por su voluntad. Tampoco era mi culpa que mis padres me abandonasen cuatro años después. Pero en aquel momento, casi me sentía bien en poder descontar mi rabia en otra persona.

-Booth, por favor, déjame en paz...-murmuré, yéndome

No miré hacia atrás mientras corría, pero sabía como era su expresión. Sus ojos oscuros, las cejas juntas y su típica expresión de tristeza. Le había hecho daño, pero me sorprendí cuando oí su voz, gritándome:

-¡Vale, cúlpame! ¡Creí que nuestra amistad era más importante para ti!

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, queriendo afastarme de él.


	11. Viejos enemigos, nuevos amigos

**Gracias a todos por los comentarios, siento el retraso, como ya les conté ya empecé el instituto y...bueno, no puedo subir tan seguido, disfrutad.**

**BonezitaEmily**

**Anto Bones 16  
**

**Marifer26637  
**

**Lily Abernathy  
**

**Martita Cullen  
**

**Sukatao  
**

**RGG  
**

**Maddy-BB  
**

11ºViejos Enemigos, Nuevos Amigos

En los siguientes días, Booth no insistió más. No se detenía para hablar conmigo si nos cruzábamos por los pasillos, y no intentaba hacerse notar, pero yo podía leerlo. Siempre fui pésima leyendo a personas, y todavía lo soy, pero hacía mucho tiempo que había catalogado y memorizado las expresiones de Booth en mi mente. Él es la única persona con la que puedo hacer eso. Su expresión me decía claramente que él estaba confuso y triste.

Ángela continuó bombardeándome preguntas sobre él. No aguanté por mucho tiempo:

-Ange, fuimos amigos cuando éramos niños, ¿vale? Hacía ya algunos años que no lo veía porque él se había mudado, y ahora a vuelto. Eso es todo

Ella me miró por algunos segundos. Yo había elevado el tono, con rabia, y...sensible, a su manera, Ángela se dio cuenta de que había algo mal en aquella historia. Yo no quería seguir hablando sobre aquello.

-Vale, Brennan, no vamos a hablar más sobre eso. Por ahora

Era un jueves normal. Estábamos saliendo de la clase de matemáticas para almorzar cuando alguien chocó conmigo, haciendo que mi mochila y mis libros cayesen al suelo. Levanté la mirada hacía el chico que me había hecho eso, parecía estar listo para disculparse cuando un brillo de reconocimiento pasó por sus ojos. Y no fue solo en los suyos. Yo también lo reconocí, era una versión más vieja de Thomas Lewis.

Vi como me miraba de arriba a abajo. Sabía que llevaba unos jeans gastados y que mis converse ya tenían algunos años. Mi apariencia era de una foster kid, pero no me importaba, nunca me preocupé sobre lo que los demás pensasen, y menos él.

Después de una pelea con su hermano cuando éramos niños, poco oí hablar sobre Tommy. Evitaba a Russ y Booth, pero cuando me encontraba sola me amenazaba diciendo que el día que ellos no estuviesen cerca de mi me iba a pegar. El tiempo pasó y eso nunca ocurrió.

-¡Ha vuelto la rara!-dijo él, parecía feliz de verme sola-¿Dónde están tus guarda-espaldas, Temperance?

Cogí mis cosas rápidamente, sabía que Tommy era un experto molestándome. Tan solo no debía escucharlo.

-Russ debe de estar en una prisión agrícola a estas alturas, ¿qué crees? ¿Tal vez en una institución para menores?

Empecé a recitar mentalmente lo elementos de la tabla periódica, para concentrarme en otra cosa. Puse la mochila en mi hombro y salí andando.

-Seeley parece haberse dado cuenta, ¿verdad?-dijo Tommy gritando-¡Finalmente se ha dado cuenta de la aberración que eres!

Me refugié en el baño de chicas, respirando hondo varias veces. Podría haberle partido la cara, pero sabía que no sería muy inteligente. Tommy siempre tenía uno o dos amigos para que le ayudasen. Dudaba que eso hubiera cambiado.

Tal vez no quisiera confesarlo, pero lo que Tommy decía me hacía daño, aunque si le pegase, no sabría cómo defenderme.

Para mi alivio, aquel día sería el primero del proyecto de científicos y yo estaba feliz en poder volver al Instituto Científico. Hodgins me saludó con una sonrisa. Su camiseta negra con el título ''Idiocracy'' podría darle una impresión equivocada. A pesar de su imagen, rápidamente me di cuenta de que Hodgins era una buena persona.

Podía discutir con él sobre noticias científicas y tecnológicas que nadie leía, y eso me hacía sentir un poco mejor, un poco menos distanciada del mundo.

Hodgins me presentó a Zachary, un chico que estaba en nuestro grupo, me sorprendí con su edad. Con tan solo 12 años, él todavía tenía un aire de niño y un rostro de bebé, pero cuando se concentraba en algo parecía mucho más viejo que su edad. No hablaba mucho y se concentraba en lo que hacíamos, eso me gustaba. Él y Hodgins solo hablaban cuando era extremadamente necesario, y aún así, lo hacían con cierta resistencia. Todavía me preguntaba cómo Zack había entrado en el grupo.

Teníamos que decidir el tema de nuestra investigación, creí que nunca lo encontraríamos. Cuando Hodgins tenía una idea, Zack decía que no era buena, y si Zack tenía una idea, a Hodgins no le gustaba. Por fin sugerí que hiciésemos una investigación sobre las mayores causas de las muertes del siglo XIX, lo dos parecieron finalmente entrar en acuerdo. Al menos era un asunto que mezclaba análisis químicos, que era lo que Hodgins quería; y antropología, que era lo que nos interesaba a mi y a Zack.

-Brennan, ¿cómo era el nombre de aquella amiga tuya?-me preguntó Hodgins, después que salimos de la sala del orientador

-¿Hablas de Ángela?-solo podía ser Ángela, no tenía más amigas-¿Por qué?

Su expresión cambió de repente.

-Nada. ¿No tenéis hambre? Podríamos ir a comer algo

-Mi hermano me viene a recoger-dijo Zack, mirando su reloj-...en 2 minutos y 15 segundos

Hodgins bufó , pero Zack no lo oyó. Se giró hacia mi.

-¿Y tú, Brennan?

-No estoy interesada

Hodgins se dio por derrotado.

-Vale, Jack va a comer solo. Hasta el martes

Caminé con Zack hasta la entrada, pero él no dijo nada. Era un poco más viejo que Arthur y Leon, pero me impresioné con lo disciplinado y quieto que era, no tenía nada que ver con los demás chicos. En la entrada, nos despedimos rápido y yo me fui.

Cuando llegué a casa pude oír gritos. No eran gritos normales, como si estuvieran hablando, eran muy exagerados.

Lentamente, entré a casa. Michael y Lauren estaban discutiendo en la cocina, no quería pasar cerca de ellos. Estaba con mucha hambre pero no quería meterme en problemas, preferí no cenar.

Subí la escaleras, raramente todo estaba muy silencioso. Abrí la primera puerta del pasillo. Los chicos estaban tumbados en la cama de Lauren y Michael, durmiendo, con la televisión encendida.

Aquellas dos pestes me daban muchos dolores de cabeza, pero, en la forma en la que Michael y Lauren estaban discutiendo, no quería ni ver los que les pasaría si los viesen en su cuarto viendo televisión. Antes de que Michael pudiera subir, conseguí despertar a los chicos y llevarlos a sus cuartos.

Me tumbé en la cama, con la luz apagada. Si Michael viniese, fingiría estar dormida. Abrí mi mochila, que estaba en el suelo, y cogí mi cartera.

Hacía casi dos semanas que yo y Booth nos habíamos peleado. O que yo me había peleado con Booth. En aquel momento, había empujado aquel asunto a otro lado de mi mente.

Pero no podía olvidarme de aquel día, 21 de abril.

Cuando encontré lo que quería, cerré la cartera y la pusé otra vez en la mochila. La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana era más que suficiente como para distinguir lo que tenía entre manos. Desdoble un papel muy familiar, colorido y escrito con una caligrafía redondeada.

_San Francisco, 21 de abril de 1986._

_Hola, Bones._

_Espero que estés viendo los episodios de Tom y Jerry que te dije. Aunque no tenga sentido para ti, son graciosos._

_Hoy, Jared y yo hicimos una tarta para Pops. La cocina quedó cubierta de harina, pero fue divertido. Cuando me comí mi trozo de tarta, encontré una cáscara de huevo. Estaba claro que había sido el imbécil de mi hermano que lo había dejado caer. Al menos Pops no encontró nada raro en su trozo._

_Eso me hizo recordar aquella vez que fui a hacer un trabajo con tu hermano, ¿te acuerdas? Cuando empezamos a jugar juntos. Era el cumpleaños de Pops también, entonces hoy hace cinco años que somos amigos._

_¿Por qué no quedamos estas vacaciones? Sería muy divertido si pudieses venir. Háblalo con tu padre_

_Te echo de menos._

_Un abrazo, Booth._

Sonreí al recordar a mi amigo, la emoción con la que me habló, al año siguiente, cuando cumplimos seis años de amistad. Este año haríamos ocho.

Ocho años. Yo tenía quince. Al echar cuentas, me di cuenta de que conocía a Booth desde casi la mitad de mi vida.

Me pregunté si no lo había estropeado todo enfadándome con él. El último año había aprendido a estar siempre alerta, para que nadie me hiciera daño, pero Booth nunca me haría daño, ¿verdad? ¡Él había sido mi amigo casi la mitad de mi vida!

Tal vez, un día tuviese el coraje de pedirle perdón. Tal vez un día tuviese el coraje de abrirme ante él. Pero en aquel momento no me sentía lista para aquello.

Con aquel pensamiento me dormí, por primera vez en años sin tener que esperar a que Booth llamara.

Al día siguiente, mi primera clase sería literatura y redacción. Tanto yo como Ángela estábamos en el primer año, pero esa era la única asignatura en la que estábamos juntas. Me había gustado Ángela desde el primer momento, en la exposición del instituto. A medida que la iba conociendo, empezó a gustarme más todavía. Era irreverente, divertida y espontánea, estar con ella me alegraba.

Sin darme cuenta empecé a acostumbrarme a su presencia. Se sentaba a mi lado y hablaba sin parar hasta que empezaba la clase. El timbre ya había tocado y yo todavía no la había visto.

La Sra. Miller, diferente a la mayoría de nuestros profesores, era joven y estaba llena de vida. Andaba por la sala hablando, mirando a cada alumno, alteando el tono de voz y acompañando sus palabras con movimientos. Me gustaba sentarme en primera fila y prestar atención a su clase. Era una clase diferente a las demás, no solo aprendía, sino que también me dejaba llevar por sus palabras.

Aquel día estaba explicando sobre un trabajo en grupo. El asunto ya estaba siendo discutido desde hacía diez minutos cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Hola...-murmuró Ángela, cerrando la puerta-No se preocupe conmigo, puede continuar

Vino y se sentó a mi lado, la Sra. Miller continuó la clase, apenas lanzando una mirada de desaprobación a Ángela.

-Brennan, ¿vas a hacer algo esta noche?

Miré a la profesora, después miré a Ángela.

-¿No podemos de hablar esto después?

-¿Si o no?

Suspiré. Si no le respondía seguiría incordiándome.

-No

-¡Perfecto!, te quedarás a dormir a mi casa

Iba a preguntarle si mi opinión valía de algo, pero aparentemente la profesora ya había terminado la explicación, pues la clase entera ya estaba hablando. Las instrucciones eran que nos sentásemos de dos en dos y empezásemos a hacer la tarea.

Ángela puso su mochila sobre la mía.

-Mi padre va a viajar hoy, pensaba que podría ser una noche de chicas, ¿qué te parece?

-No me gusta la idea

-¡Ah, Bren! Vestir pijamas y comer palomitas mientras que vemos películas romanticonas

-¿Películas qué?

Ángela se rió

-¿Estás de broma, verdad?

-No

-Dios mío, Brennan. ¿Nunca has tenido una noche de chicas?

-Nunca-nunca había tenido una amiga, y no parecía ser el tipo de cosas que Russ y Booth hacían

-¡Pues vamos a actualizarte! Vas a tener derecho a todo, voy a comprar mogollón de chuches. Y podrás contarme todo lo que quieras sobre el aquel jugador buenorro

-¿Quieres parar de llamarlo así, Ángela?-era un hecho que Booth jugaba al baloncesto. No podía negar que él era muy atractivo, pero no me gustaba aquel mote, y tampoco la forma en la que Ángela lo usaba, erguiendo la ceja.

-He sido demasiado paciente, Bren. Vas a contarme todo sobre aquel pedazo de paraíso

Fruncí el ceño, confusa. Algunas veces parecía que Ángela hablaba en otro idioma.

-No tienes opción-dijo ella, interrumpiéndome-Necesitas divertirte, chica. Libros aquí, libros allá. Déjalos de lado

Sonreí mínimamente. No sería tan malo escaparme de aquella casa por una noche.

-Vale Ange

La mitad de los alumnos se giraron para ver de quién era aquel grito agudo, pero Ángela no se percató, y me dijo todavía sonriendo:

-No te arrepentirás


	12. Noche de Chicas

**¡Hey people! Siento mi retraso, 2 semanas son mucho, lo sé...TT La razón es que estuve estudiando para mis exámenes, como los odio :( Bueno, ya he vuelto a la rutina, el próximo viernes otro capi, eso es bueno, ¿no?**

**Gracias a todos por lo reviews!  
**

**Irismine-Gracias por tu review :)  
**

**BerryFlower-Gracias por todos tus reviews, y tranquilizate chica, que poco tiempo después de haberlos escrito salen :) Y claro que puedes llamarme Cherry, si te gusta 3  
**

**RGG  
**

**Sukatao  
**

**AleBB  
**

**Marifer26637  
**

**BonezitaEmily  
**

**Lily Abernathy Emily  
**

**Anto Bones 16  
**

**Se os agradecen los reviews :)  
**

* * *

12ºNoche de chicas

Ángela vivía cerca de la escuela, yo tenía que andar más de veinte minutos para llegar a casa. Desde la escuela, llamé a Lauren para decirle que no iba a dormir en casa, deseaba que no le importase mucho. Para mi suerte, le dio poca importancia al asunto, apenas preguntándome si estaría en casa al día siguiente.

La casa de Ángela era una de esas de estilo moderno, sin el tradicional tejado inclinado, sin ventanas enormes y sin el tradicional color. A medida que andábamos por el pasillo, observé varias fotos de quién posiblemente era su padre. Había fotos de él sujetando guitarras y abrazando a otras personas en shows.

-Mi padre es músico-dijo ella, al verme mirando las fotos-pero ni se nota, ¿verdad?

-En verdad, lo deducí porque las fotos...

-Brennan, estaba siendo irónica

-Ah

La ironía nunca fue mi punto fuerte.

Después de un rápido baño y haber comido un bocadillo, nos fuimos a su cuarto, con el pijama ya puesto.

-Dale una mirada a las películas, voy a ser buena y te dejaré elegir-dijo Ángela, señalándome algunas películas

Di una rápida mirada por los títulos: Encuentro a oscuras, Muñequita de Lujo, Tres Mujeres, Tres amores...

-¿Sólo tienes estos?

Ángela rió.

-Creo que voy a tener que elegir la película, ¿verdad?

Eché una mirada en los resúmenes, de atrás.

-Nunca he visto este tipo de películas. Cuando veía películas, normalmente eran de acción

-¿Cuando veías? ¿Ya no ves más?

-No desde que...desde hace algunos meses

Ángela estrechó los ojos.

-¿Con quién lo veías? ¿Con tu hermano?

Solté la película con un movimiento perezoso.

-Si, a veces él me convencía de verlas con él

-¿Él es más viejo o pequeño que tú?

Miré a Ángela con cara de cansancio, pero ella no iba a dejar el asunto de lado.

-Es más mayor

-Me encantaría tener hermanos, parece tan divertido

Pensé en Arthur y Leon, llegué a la conclusión de que no le pegaban. Ángela cogió una de las cajas, sonriendo.

-Veremos Muñequita de Lujo

Ángela puso la película en el vídeo-cassette y trajo un bol de palomitas. Era agradable estar acostada en la cama de Ángela, y también divertido poder estar con ella riendo. En la película, me había identificado con Holly, ella era fuerte y decidida, y hacía las cosas a su manera. Cerca del final, cuando Paul le dio el discurso en el taxi, sentí tristeza por ella, algo que nunca me había ocurrido al ver una película.

Hablamos un poco sobre la película, Ángela no paraba de decirme que el final le parecía bonito. Entonces cambió completamente de asunto.

-¿Qué opinas sobre Tyler?

-¿Aquel chico que está en nuestra clase de redacción?

-Si, aquel

-No lo sé, no los conozco muy bien

-Bueno, pero es guapo, ¿verdad?

Recordé su cabello claro y sus dos ojos azules, aquellos que se sentaban frente a mi.

-Si

-Ah, Brennan, él es tan majo...estamos saliendo desde hace una semana. ¿Te puedes creer que él ligó conmigo en el comedor?

Bajé la mirada.

-Y no, no fue de aquellos discursos cursis-continuó Ángela, interpretando erróneamente mi incomodidad-Él cogió mi bolsa de patatas, que se me había caído, y me sonrió. Te juro que nunca me había dado cuenta de lo bonito que era sus ojos

Yo seguí callada, ella continuó.

-Bren, ¿tú y Booth llegasteis a salir juntos?

-¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no!

-Pensé que por eso os habíais peleado...

-Ya dejé bien que solo éramos amigos

-¿Entonces no estás con nadie?

-No

-¿Cuál fue tu último rollo? Cuéntamelo

Levanté la mirada hacia ella y decidí contarle sobre Pete.

-En mi antigua escuela, un chico empezó a flirtear conmigo. Era comienzo del año, y yo acababa de pasar por unas navidades desastrosas en la que Russ intentó normalizar las cosas lo máximo posible. Poco después, él se marchó, yo tuve que irme con la asistenta social. Me sentía frágil, todavía no me había recuperado del todo. Estaba en una nueva ciudad y no conocía a nadie. Entonces llegó Pete, con su perfecto pelo y su dulce voz, siempre me repetía lo bonita e inteligente que era. Pensé que podría abrirme ante él, que podría contar con alguien, que tendría una amigo, como en el pasado, pero después de Pete, prometí nunca más confiar en alguien. Él quería quedar conmigo, le conté mis problemas, él los escuchó con paciencia, me dijo que todo se iba a solucionar. Nuestra primera quedada fue en una fiesta con algunos amigos suyos. Tan solo me di cuenta de que algo iba mal cuando él me forzó a besarlo. Yo nunca había besado a nadie antes, pero tenía la certeza de que no era de aquella manera. Cuando oí a sus amigos gritando y riéndose, me di cuenta de que había sido una broma. Lo amigos de Pete habían hecho una apuesta con él. Apostaron dinero a que él no conseguiría quedar conmigo y besarme. Pete ganó la apuesta. Yo le di un guantazo. Sus amigos me miraron asustados, tal vez pensaron que también les iba a pegar a ellos, pero las lágrimas ya me estaban bloqueando la visión, todo lo que quería era esconderme, encerrarme en mi misma y quedarme así para siempre

-Brennan...-murmuró Ángela, después que terminé de narrar la historia-¡No puedo creer que aquel idiota te hiciera aquello! ¡Si lo conociese, se arrepentiría de haberle hecho eso a mi amiga!

-No me dirigió la palabra después de eso. Poco después me cambié de escuela-dije yo, dándole poca importancia

La respuesta de Ángela fue una propulsión de palabrotas y ofensas al chico, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, yo también ya le estaba insultando, sintiéndome mucho mejor.

Ángela decidió que necesitaba una buena manicura, no pude negarme. Sentada, mientras ella me pasaba el esmalte, recordé cuando, de pequeña, mi madre me pintaba las uñas. Me pasaba toda la tarde desfilando por la casa, orgullosa de tener las uñas como mamá.

Volví a la realidad cuando Ángela empezó a hablar.

-La semana que viene habrá partido en la escuela

-¿Por qué me cuentas eso?

-Booth es un espectáculo, a parte del juego

No respondí, tan solo jugué con el delfín de mi collar distraídamente.

-¿Cuántos años tenías cuando él se fue, Bren?

-Once

-¿Nunca más os visteis?

-Cuando tenía doce, mi padre nos llevó a Russ y a mi a San Francisco para visitarlos. Fue la última vez que lo vi.

-Fuisteis grandes amigos, ¿verdad?

Dejé mi collar y levanté la mirada hacia Ángela. Tal vez la palabra amigos fuese poco para definir lo que Booth y yo éramos...o lo que fuimos.

-Él fue lo mejor que me ocurrió

-¿Que pasó entre vosotros para que acabaseis peleados?

-Es complicado, Ange

-Pero yo creo que...

-No quiero hablar más sobre eso

Ella me miró, con las cejas juntas. Sentí su mano posarse sobre la mía.

-No se qué pasó entre vosotros, pero si de verdad sois muy amigos, no deberíais pelearos de ese modo. ¿Intentaste oírle o entender lo que pasó? A lo mejor ha sido un tonto malentendido

-No sé, Ange

-Confía en mi, por favor. No cuesta nada intentarlo. Ve hacia él, dile que quieres dejar las cosas claras, explícale a que se debe tu comportamiento

Seguí mirándola. Sus consejos a veces me recordaban a los de mi madre: Ten paciencia. Él confía en ti. Sé gentil. Si das, recibes...

Horas después, cuando finalmente paramos de hablar y oí el suave resonar de mi amiga, pensé sobre lo que me había dicho. Echaba de menos a Booth, echaba de menos nuestra amistad, y no me había dado cuenta del tiempo que había estado incompleta sin él. Consideré seriamente la hipótesis de hablar con él...o al menos pedirle perdón por haberle enfadado de tal manera con mi comportamiento.

Al día siguiente, en vez de ir directamente a la biblioteca, di un paseo por la escuela, intentado encontrarlo. Pasé por lo pasillos, sabiendo que Booth debería estar cerca de su taquilla. Cuando finalmente lo encontré, casi salí corriendo. Estaba besándose con una chica rubia.

Tuve una extraña sensación, como si estómago se hubiese congelado...si es que eso es posible, pero antes de que mis piernas entendiesen la alerta de mi cerebro para que saliesen de allí, la chica lo cortó, susurrándole algo en el oído y alejándose rápidamente.

Mis piernas no pudieron moverse, y cuando Booth se dio la vuelta para coger su mochila, me vio, con un aspecto muy estúpido, en medio del pasillo.

-Hola, Temperance-dijo él, con un tono frío y distante

Era la primera vez que le oía decir mi nombre, pero no me gustó nada su tono. Y pensar que poco tiempo atrás, me había quejado del apellido infantil por el cual él me llamaba.

Me aproximé. Ya estaba allí, e iría hasta el final.

-Booth, ¿me preguntaba si podríamos hablar?

-¿Sobre qué querrías tú hablar conmigo?-dijo sin mirarme, mientras que pasaba libros de la mochila a la taquilla mecánicamente

-Sobre mi estúpido comportamiento, creo que te hice daño

-¿De verdad lo crees? Temperance...¡creí que eras lista!-había aumentado su tono de voz

-Soy lista, pero a veces no tengo tacto, como dice Ángela. ¿Te has enfadado por mi comportamiento?

-¡No suelo entristecerme!-dijo él, poniendo la típica pose de macho alfa-Lo que me hiciste no fue muy inteligente de tu parte

-Tan solo quiero que sepas que nuestra amistad es muy importante para mi, y si te he hecho creer lo contrario, perdóname

-¿No crees que ya es demasiado tarde?

Me rendí. Era pésima con la gente, y él no quería seguir oyéndome.

El día pasó, y yo estuve tranquila, no quería remover la herida. Me concentré en mi libro de química, tenía que estudiar para un examen. Si mantenía mi mente ocupada, no pensaría en Booth.

Mi mal humor no mejoró mucho cuando llegué a casa y me di cuenta de que mis foster parents estaban discutiendo. Dormí temprano, imaginando que al día siguiente las cosas mejorarían.

A la mañana siguiente, en vez de ir a la biblioteca fui al campo de fútbol, me senté y respiré el frío aire de la mañana.

-¡Brennan! Por fin te encuentro-dijo Ángela, aproximándose a mi-¿Qué te pasó? No te veo desde el lunes

Tenía la mirada fija en el suelo. Mi amiga suspiró y se sentó a mi lado.

-Hablaste con él...¿qué ha pasado para que estés de esta manera?

-Él ha cambiado-dije yo en un susurro. Le había observado lo suficiente el día anterior, era completamente diferente al Booth que yo conocía

-¿Os habéis peleado otra vez?

-No quiere hablar conmigo

-Está enfadado por lo que le hiciste

-Él no era así, Ange. Ahora se va con aquellos chicos que son igual que Tommy

-¿Tienes miedo de que él no quiera perdonarte porque eres una foster kid?

Levanté la mirada del suelo.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy una...?

-La gente dice mucha cosas, Bren...pero me di cuenta de que eso era verdad

Se lo confirmé, entonces me di cuenta de que la gente ya estaba empezando a hablar de mi.

-Voy a hablar con Booth. Es verdad que a veces no te das cuenta de que las cosas que dices pueden herir a la gente...-murmuró ella, suavemente-...pero él podría haber sido un poco más comprensivo

-¡No, Ángela! Por favor. Es mejor dejar las cosas como están

Ella no insistió más. Nos quedamos en silencio. Poco después un grupo de animadoras empezó a ensayar algún número. Allí estaba Booth, riéndose y hablando con una chica, mientras que la miraba de forma golosa.

Me levanté rápidamente, dejando a Ángela sola, y volví al colegio.


	13. Armisticio

**Aquí otro capítulo, siento no haber subido el viernes pasado, pero que sepáis que tenéis recompensa...aprovechando el puente de Halloween os dejaré otro capítulo más este fin de semana :)**

**Gracias por los reviews a:  
**

**Lily Abernathy - Me ha hecho mucha gracia tu comentario sobre las rubias xD  
**

**Marifer26637  
**

**Bonezita Emily - Gracias por tu comentario, y si, a mi también me dan ganas de pegar a Booth a veces xD  
**

**Noodle Bones  
**

**BerryFlower  
**

**RGG  
**

**Guest  
**

**Anto Bones 16  
**

**Sukatao  
**

**PD:Cada vez somos más, ¿no creen?  
**

**Disfruten ^^  
**

* * *

13ºArmisticio

Los chicos del equipo de baloncesto eran extremadamente narcisistas. Los más populares, siempre andaban por los pasillos con las camisetas de los Black Panters, junto a sus amigos y algunas chicas. Ofender a algún miembro del equipo era planear tu muerte.

Lo que me irritaba era la forma de la que ellos trataban a las demás personas. Entendía el hecho de que ellos era más talentosos y mejores que otros en deportes. Era una característica inherente al ser humano, la diferenciación entre talentos. No me gustaba la forma de la que ellos se aprovechaban de ese poder para conseguir todo lo que querían, pasando por encima de las reglas implícitas.

Había oído sobre el terrorismo del equipo de baloncesto, sobre un chico de segundo año al que lo habían dejado colgado en la escalera por haberse reído de ellos. También había oído sobre otro, que se chocó con uno de ellos sin querer, y que fue tirado a la papelera.

No podía creer que Booth, mi gentil y educado amigo, estaba haciendo ese tipo de cosas, pero pasé a creerlo el día en el que Jamie, el mismísimo chico que había sido tirado a la papelera, me lo contó.

Cuando él me contó lo que Booth y sus amigos le habían hecho, sentí rabia. ¿Como se habían atrevido? ¿Cómo _él _se había atrevido?

¿Booth, que había sufrido con Tommy y Lucas, ahora se metía con otros chicos?

Estábamos en clases, pero pocos minutos después de que el timbre tocara, yo cogí mis cosas y salí rápidamente.

-¿Dónde vas?-gritó Jamie, pero yo no respondí. Lo dejé limpiando los tubos de ensayo solo

Llegué al comedor, y allí estaba él, junto a dos chicos altos. En un acto irracional, caminé directamente hacia él.

-¡Dijiste que había cambiado-dije yo, cogiéndole por sorpresa-pero tú también has cambiado, Booth! ¡Amenazar chicos, tirarlos en la papelera! ¡Nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo!

Sus amigos se rieron, mientras que balanceaban sus manos, fingiendo estar temblando de miedo, pero mantuve mi mirada fija en Booth.

-¡No me jodas, Temperance!

Estreché los ojos.

-Creí que mi amigo todavía estaba ahí, en algún lugar, pero por lo que me veo ya no está...

Me alejé, sin importarme las risas de sus amigos. Miré hacia atrás, Booth me estaba observando mientras me alejaba. Ya no tenía su expresión de machote. Convencida, no me dejé engañar. Continué andando.

Cuando la clase terminó, me sentía más calmada. Tendría que ir hasta el Instituto Científico, pero me olvidé de algunos libros en casa, tuve que volver para cogerlos. Para mi mala suerte, Michael estaba en casa. Cuando me vio empezó a regañarme por el desorden de la cocina. Ya había lavado la pila por la mañana, y ni siquiera me imaginaba como tantos platos se habían apilado allí en mi ausencia.

No quería mosquearlo más, así empecé a lavarlos. Estaba casi terminando cuando él decidió regañarme por la suciedad del suelo. Arthur y Leon ya habían llegado de la escuela, miré el reloj, ya estaba llegando tarde. Aprovechando que Michael había subido para regañar a los niños, cogí mi cuaderno y busqué el número de Hodgins. Lo llamé.

-¿Hodgins? Hoy llegaré tarde. No quiero cancelar los planes que habíamos hecho, así que he pensado en ir hasta biblioteca y empezar la búsqueda mientras tú y Zack verificáis los datos de las matrículas

-Te esperamos

-Pero aunque coja el autobús voy a tardar, no tiene sentido que me esperéis

-¿Dónde vives?

-Está muy lejos del Instituto

-Dame tu dirección. Paso a recogerte y le decimos a Zack que se vaya a la biblioteca

-Hodgins, no tiene sentido, yo perfectamente puedo...

-No pienso quedarme con Zack, por favor, dame tu dirección

Al final cedí, me dijo que estaría en veinte minutos. Terminé de barrer el suelo y cogí mis libros, saliendo antes de que Michael encontrase algo más para que limpiase. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando vi el coche rojo de Hodgins doblar la esquina.

-No estaba tan lejos-dijo él, abriendo la puerta

Entré y nos quedamos en silencio por algún tiempo, entonces me acordé de algo que había estado dándole vueltas.

-Me he dado cuenta de que tú y Zack no os ponéis nunca de acuerdo. Si no os lleváis bien, ¿por qué os juntasteis para hacer el grupo?

-No tuve otra opción, era la condición para poder participar en el proyecto

-¿Impuesta por quién?

-Por mi tutor

-¿Tienes un tutor?

-Mi viejo se murió hace ya algunos años, y como no puedo tener acceso a la herencia hasta los veintiún años, es mi tutor quien cuida de las finanzas. Él era amigo de mi padre, cree que soy un crío

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Zack entre todo esto?

-Su familia es influyente. Mi tutor dijo que contribuiría a mi imagen que trabajase con él, aunque me da igual lo que los otros piensen, la imagen no lo es todo

Hodgins hizo una careta y yo me puse de acuerdo, pensaba de la misma forma que él.

-Pero parece interesante, tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad-¿Realmente he dicho eso? A lo mejor es que paso demasiado tiempo con Ángela

Él no respondió. Paró el coche cerca de un cementerio, esa fue nuestra primera parada. Pasamos el resto de la tarde leyendo libros antiguos del registro, haciendo anotaciones y discutiendo el asunto. Cuando Hodgins me dejó en casa yo estaba cansada, pero satisfecha.

Al día siguiente, la primera clase del día era redacción. Cogí mi trabajo, que había hecho con Ángela la semana pasada, y lo releí. Era un tarea sobre el libro ''O morro dos ventos uivantes*''. Ángela había ayudado bastante con los comentarios, pero yo había escrito gran parte del análisis.

La segunda parte del trabajo era la creación de un texto enfocado en una de las protagonistas. No habíamos divertido mucho haciéndolo, las ideas de Ángela eran muy locas para una atmósfera del siglo XIX. Al fin de cuentas, gracias a sus ideas no tuvimos problemas para escribirlo. El resultado final podría haber sido mejor, pero Ángela me convenció de lo contrario, diciendo que sería el mejor trabajo. Tal vez ella tuviese razón, pensé, después de releer el texto.

En clase de redacción, tan rápido como Ángela llegó, disparó:

-Bren, he hablado con él

-¿Qué has hecho qué?

-He hablado con él

Miré a mi amiga sin creermelo. Había hecho exactamente lo que le dije que no hiciera.

-Ayer hubo partido, en el cual no apareciste. Por cierto, ganamos. Solo Booth hizo casi treinta puntos

No estaba prestando atención sobre lo del partido.

-¡Te dije que no le dijeras nada!-dije yo, llevándome las manos a la cabeza

-¡Brennan, necesitas abrir los ojos! ¡Él también! ¡Ya no sois unos críos, pero os comportáis como tal!

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-Que los dos sois un desastre y que ya va siendo hora de que paréis de haceros daño el uno al otro

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?

Ella puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Es obvio, Bren

-¿Qué más te dijo?

-Que todo lo que él hizo fue cumplir la promesa que había hecho y que tú lo recibiste con treinta piedras en la mano

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Ni siquiera se pueden coger treinta piedras con una mano!

-Es una expresión, querida. Quiere decir que lo atacaste antes de que él te pudiera explicar lo que estaba pasando

-Vale, eso ya tiene más sentido

-Me dijo que no había entendido tu comportamiento. Primero te alejaste de él, después empezaste a criticar su comportamiento

-Booth ya no es el mismo, Ange. Ha cambiado

Odiaba los cambios, pero no se lo había contado a Ángela.

-Brennan, confieso que cuando llegué y fui a hablar con él, lo vi un tanto arrogante, pero a medida que hablábamos, él parecía realmente preocupado, a pesar de intentar esconderlo

-No quiero hablar más sobre él, Ange

-Ojalá que algo bueno de lo que le conté se le quede en aquella cabezita dura. Bren, tan solo tienes que estar preparada para hablar con él

Aquella situación ya se había ido y venido tantas veces que me sentía en una montaña rusa, ya no sabía qué hacer. Por la tarde, algo ocurrió y consiguió darme el empurroncito que necesitaba.

-¡Dios mío! ¿De cuál de tus diez hermanos adoptivos es esa camiseta?

Yo estaba en mitad del pasillo, que estaba bastante lleno, y quedé petrificada cuando oí el insulto. Nunca había visto aquel chico en mi vida, pero él me miraba de forma convencida, vistiendo una beisbolera del equipo de fútbol americano.

-Tal vez sea de tu hermano. Se la olvidó la última vez que fue a mi casa-respondí yo, muy enfadada

Oí gritos y murmullos, y al mirar a los lados, me di cuenta de que estaba rodeada de gente.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablar así conmigo?-dijo él, aproximándose a mi-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablar así con una persona como yo, foster kid?

La última palabra la dijo con asco. Seguía aproximándose a mi.

-Déjala en paz, Carter

Todos se giraron para ver quién se había metido en la pelea. La gente se fue apartando y finalmente pude ver a Booth, con dos amigos más.

-¿Qué pasa Seeley? ¿Ahora eres defensor de los raros?

Él bajó la cabeza.

-No tío, tan solo creo que ese tipo de bromas no son de buen gusto

Carter me miró y se rió.

-¿Estás loco Seeley? Mírala, es una foster kid. ¿A quién le importa?

-¡A mi me importa!-todas la miradas volvieron hacia mi nuevamente-Tu falta de inteligencia me da asco y sé que no debería importarme, porque no vale la pena. Dentro de algunos años, tú estarás en un trabajo mediocre, encerrado en esta maldita ciudad, pero de verdad no puedo parar de pensar en cómo personas como tú, de este colegio, tratáis a los demás. ¡Como si lo correcto fuera tener el cuerpo perfecto, las ropas más caras y ninguna inteligencia!

No hubo ningún murmullo esta vez. Todos estaban en el más completo silencio. Carter me miraba boquiabierto, no sé si pensando en qué hacer conmigo o intentando entender lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Nadie ha oído el timbre tocar? ¡Todos! ¡Circulando!

La inspectora hizo que todos nos esparciéramos a clase vagamente. Vi a algunas personas murmurando cosas mientras que me miraban, incluso sentí toques en mi hombro, pero no estaba prestando atención, miraba a Booth, que estaba parado en el otro pasillo. Antes de que pudiese irme, él vino hacia mi.

-Mira...-comenzó él, mirando hacia el suelo-He estado pensado sobre lo que me dijiste aquel día...sobre que yo había cambiado...sé que me he comportado como un idiota, ¿no es verdad?

No dije nada.

-No sé cuando dejé de ser una persona y pasé a ser otra, pero creo que fue la influencia de...

Paró de hablar, sin saber como continuar ante mi silencio. Lentamente, sacó la mano del bolsillo y me la extendió.

-¿Tregua?

Miré a su mano extendida, de la misma forma como el día en que nos conocimos.

-Tregua

Nos apretamos la mano con fuerza. Él todavía estaba dolido, y yo enfadada, pero a partir de aquel momento, iríamos a esforzarnos en ser más comprensivos. Él no dijo nada, yo tampoco.


	14. Paso por paso

**Lo prometido, aquí otro capi, este ya es el comienzo de lo mejor, diría yo, porque los siguientes capis son increíbles :) Gracias por los reviews a:**

**NoodleBones  
**

**Lily Abernathy - Yo también me descojoné mucho con esa frase mientras que traducía, menuda tela marinera xD Y lo de tu fic, me he pasado y Guau! ¿de verdad es tu primera historia? Te he dejado un review, besos :)  
**

**BonezitaEmily - Te puedo asegurar que a partir de estos capítulos todo va a dar un giro que creo que casi todas sabéis cuál es ¬¬ Besos maja :)  
**

14ºPaso por paso

Salí de la clase de física y me pareció muy raro no haber visto a Ángela, dónde normalmente me esperaba para salir de clase. Seguí la corriente de alumnos en dirección a la salida. Afuera, el cielo estaba claro. El tiempo estaba empezando a ponerse caluroso a medida que el verano se aproximaba, junto a las vacaciones.

Interrumpí la línea de mis pensamientos al ver a Ángela. Estaba parada en el patio, hablando con...¿aquel era Hodgins?

-¡Querida!-dijo Ángela al verme-¿Ya ha tocado el timbre? Creo que me distraí...

-¿Conoces a Hodgins?

-La reconocí, de aquel día en el que vine a darte los formularios-se apresuró él a decir-creí que siendo tu amiga, ella sabría dónde estarías

-¿Querías hablar conmigo?

-Si-dijo abriendo la mochila que traía en la espalda-te olvidaste de tus libros en mi coche

Miré los libros.

-Me los podrías haber dado el martes

-Ya, pero a lo mejor los necesitabas antes...

Iba a argumentar que él sabía que no haríamos nada hasta que no hiciéramos la búsqueda el martes, pero Ángela me cortó:

-Claro que los necesitaba, nunca he visto a ninguna personar andar con tantos libros como Brennan...

Hodgins sonrió y los tres nos quedamos en silencio. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, diciendo:

-Mirad, necesito irme. Brennan, te veo el martes. Ángela, cuando pueda te traigo aquel CD que me has pedido

Ángela se quedó mirando a Hodgins irse, entonces me miró, cogiéndome de la mano.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos?-pregunté, mientras que era prácticamente arrastrada por ella

-Vamos hacia la cafetería. Alguien necesita contarme que pasó hoy en el cambio de clase

-¿Quién?

-Tú, Brennan-dijo ella riéndose

Caminamos hasta una cafetería que quedaba a una manzana de la escuela. La cafetería _Royal Burger_ era muy famosa entre los alumnos, principalmente por los bocadillos y las patatas fritas. Ángela y yo cogimos una mesa cerca de la ventana, ella pidió una ración de patatas fritas para las dos.

-Cuéntame la historia, Brennan, he oído ya tantos versiones por los pasillos que no se cuál creerme

A aquellas alturas ya sabía a qué se refería Ángela. Cuando apenas nos conocíamos, aprendí que tenía una curiosidad insaciable, y que nada valía para esquivar sus preguntas.

Le narré todo con exactitud: Carter provocándome, yo defendiéndome, Booth metiéndose en la discusión y nuestro trato después de la pelea

-¡Bren, entonces habéis hecho las paces!

-No exactamente, Ángela-dije yo, cogiendo una patata del plato-Todavía no puedo creerme todo lo que él ha hecho y está haciendo, y creo que todavía no me ha perdonado por mi explosión inicial

-Es comprensible, pero lo conseguiréis, no se puede tirar una amistad así a la basura

Sentí un apretón el pecho al oír la frase final. _No se puede tirar una amistad así a la basura. _No quería ni pensar en esa hipótesis.

A medida que la semana pasaba, me di cuenta de que ya no oía los típicos insultos por los pasillos. Ningún chico intentó hacerme tropezar, nadie más hizo comentarios sobre mi ropa o sobre el hecho de que era una foster kid. Cuando se lo comenté a Ángela, ella sonrió:

-Claro, todos respetan a Booth. Carter está en segundo año y Booth en tercero. Además, él es más alto y fuerte. Carter nunca arriesgaría a enfrentarlo

Ángela tenía una buena percepción, y estuve de acuerdo en que tal vez ella tenía razón, pero no sabía que posición tomar respecto a todo aquello. Estaba bien que nadie me insultara, pero no quería que Booth se metiese con otros chicos por mi culpa. No quería ningún lío.

Vi a Booth varias veces, él apenas me saludaba cuando nos cruzábamos. Siempre estaba con dos o tres chicos. Un día lo encontré abrazado a una chica, entonces me di cuenta de que no era la misma chica a la que le vi besando tiempo atrás.

El viernes, el tiempo amaneció lluvioso y yo me vi tumbada en la cama, sin ganas de levantarme. Entonces recordé de que había clase doble de historia por la mañana, y eso me animó. Estábamos aprendido sobre la civilización monoica y el asunto me interesaba cada vez más. El día que consiguiese un trabajo y me pudiese mantener, viajaría hasta Creta para poder ver las construcciones hechas allí con mis propios ojos.

Mi día estaba siendo bueno...hasta la hora del descanso, cuando Tommy, que ya hacía algún tiempo que no lo veía, se pasó de los límites conmigo.

-¡Temperance! ¿No es irónico que ahora seas tú la que no tiene padres? ¿Dejá vu?

Aquello realmente me tocó hondo. No solo porque había tocado un punto sensible en mi, si no que también había evocado memorias que yo no quería recordar, como cuando él se metía con Booth cuando era pequeño y los problemas que nos causó.

-¿Por qué no vas a llamar a tu protector? Que sepas que no le tengo miedo a Booth, y nunca lo he tenido

Después del mal rato con Pete, me inscribí en algunas clases de karate. Mi profesor me dijo que tenía una habilidad nata, y que ya había aprendido lo suficiente como para dejar a Tommy en el suelo.

-¡Será mejor que no te metas conmigo, idiota!-dije yo al chico que estaba tirado en el suelo asustado. Entonces salí corriendo hacia mi clase

Cuando acabó la clase, fui hasta el gimnasio. Sabía que no habría nadie allí en el recreo, así que subí por las gradas y me senté allí, reposando la cabeza contra la pared mientras que miraba el techo. Pensé en todo lo que me había pasado esa semana: Carter, Booth, Ángela, Hodgins, Tommy. Era viernes, pero yo ya sabía como sería mi fin de semana, en aquella ruidosa casa.

Minutos después, oí el rebotar de una pelota. Seguramente algún jugador debía de haber entrado para entrenar un poco, pero no bajé la mirada. Si me levantase y saliese en silencio, llamaría la atención, como siempre ocurría, pero la pelota paró de rebotar y empecé a oír unos pasos. Finalmente la curiosidad me picó y me incliné para ver quién era.

Booth.

Estaba con la camiseta de su equipo y unas bermudas largas, necesité mucha concentración para parar de prestar atención a aquel detalle. Mire su rostro, había cambiado mucho. Empezó a pasarse la pelota, de una mano a la otra.

-Pensé que estabas durmiendo-dijo él de forma casual, encestando la pelota en la cancha

Nos quedamos en silencio.

-Me gusta el silencio de este lugar-cogió la pelota y encestó nuevamente. Estaba espantada con la facilidad con la que surgió la conversación. Como si todavía fuésemos los mejores amigos.

-A mi también. Este es el mejor horario para entrenar

Nos quedamos en silencio el tiempo suficiente como para que él encestará otras tres veces la pelota.

-¿Qué andas haciendo, Temperance? ¿Ya has entrado en algún club de frikis?

-Todavía no he buscado ningún club

-Que pena, tus notas medias son las mejores del primer año

¿Cómo sabe eso? ¿Acaso anda mirando mis notas?

Lanzó la pelota una vez más, pero está vez no consiguió encestar. La volvió a tirar, esta vez encestando.

-Siempre has sido lista, pero estoy empezando a creer que eres un genio-dijo él-Quiero decir, has sacado un diez en el trabajo del profesor Walters, tiene que ser un record desde que la escuela abrió

No pude dejar de reír. Él tenía ese poder sobre mi.

-Estoy empezando a ver a la Temperance que conozco...

Sus ojos estaban calientes y su sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro. De repente me sentí incómoda. Busqué mi collar por el cuello, como siempre hacia, pero no lo encontré. Palpé mi cuello con las dos manos, pero no conseguí encontrarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó él, dejando la pelota en el suelo al verme buscando algo

-Mi collar con el delfín, no está aquí

Subió las gradas rápidamente y se puso a mi lado.

-¿Cómo era?

-Plateada y con un pequeño delfín-dije yo, mirando frenéticamente en mi mochila y en los lugares donde estuve sentada-No puedo haberlo perdido

Miramos por todo el gimnasio, y no hubo ni señal de mi collar. Entonces una idea surgió en mi mente y llevé las manos a la cabeza.

-Tommy

-¿Qué?

-Tommy. Aquel idiota...Nos hemos peleado hoy, debe de habérmelo arrancado, yo...-mi voz temblaba. Aquel collar había sido de mi madre, lo había ganado cuando cumplí mis quince años. A pesar de que estaba enfadada con ella y mi padre por haberme abandonado, no podía dejar de ansiar una llamada de las personas que lo fueron todo para mi.

-Bones, ¿por qué te has peleado con Tommy?

Levanté la mirada hacia Booth, que estaba frente a mi. El uso de mi antiguo apellido, cosa que no pasó desapercibida. Me vi feliz al oírlo.

-Se estaba pasando...

-¿Le has pegado?

-Si, me cansé de tener que soportar sus gilipolleces. Cuando Russ estaba conmigo, él nunca tuvo el suficiente coraje, pero ahora...-paré de hablar, queriendo cambiar de asunto. Suspiré y me senté, pensando en el collar.

Booth fue comprensible y no me preguntó sobre Russ. Se sentó a mi lado, y me chocó el hombro.

-Mira, vamos a encontrar tu collar, ¿vale? Y en el último de los recursos compraremos otro

Me giré, observando sus ojos. Pude ver a mi mejor amigo.

-No deberías hacer eso. ¿No estás enfadado conmigo?

Bajó la mirada, de repente estaba mirando el balón con mucho interés.

-Estoy enfadado contigo, pero no puedo ignorar tanto tiempo de amistad, Bones. Aunque haya pasado mogollón de tiempo desde que no te veía, y aunque no nos hayamos hablado últimamente, continuas siendo mi amiga. Una gran amiga

Sentí que me faltaba el aire. ¿Qué derecho tenía yo de hacerle daño? Booth, mi amigo, él que me protegió, él que me hacía reír. Estaba pasando por un momento difícil, pero sería demasiado egoísta pagarlo con él.

-Booth, perdóname...-dije yo, tan bajito que creí que él no me había oído

-Estaba muy preocupado

-Lo sé. Perdóname, yo...

-Mira, lo he entendido. No quieres hablar sobre eso, pero hablar puede ser bueno, Bones. Te ayudará

Él sabía que yo era una foster kid y que ya no tenía contacto con mi hermano, pero aún así, no me presionó directamente para que se lo contase.

-¿Cuándo esté lista?-pregunté, erguiendo los ojos dudosa

Él sonrió. Bueno, no era una sonrisa enorme a la que estaba acostumbrada, pero era el comienzo.

-Cuando estés lista

* * *

**Dadmeee muchos reviews****...**

**¿Queréis negociar?  
**

**Si llegamos a los 50 reviews la semana siguiente tenéis doble capi, uno el miércoles y otro viernes :) A ver si lo conseguis  
**

**Besitoss  
**


	15. Laberinto

**Hola gente! Sé que seguramente me querrán matar por mi ausencia xD Pero en fin, ya sabéis, el mismo rollo de siempre, los exámenes, que amargada me tienen TT Y eso, que os echaba de menos :( Pero ya he vuelto, y buena noticia, la semana que viene no, sino la siguiente tengo unas mini vacaciones de navidad, así que os dejaré un par de capitulillos muy chulos para entonces :) Por cierto, en el último capítulo os dije que si llegábamos a los 50 reviews ponía capi extra, weno, como es posible que ya tengamos 96 reviews? Alguien me lo explica? Se lo agradecería...En fin, gracias por los reviews:**

**NoodleBones  
**

**Lily Abernathy-He estado leyendo tu historia y me has tenido bastante enganchada, eso no se hace, mala xD  
**

**BonezitaEmily  
**

**Marifer26637  
**

**BerryFlower  
**

**AleBB  
**

**Noelia  
**

**RGG  
**

**Guest  
**

**Anto Bones 16  
**

**Sukatao  
**

**Daniela  
**

**Carlita-popladay  
**

**Guest  
**

15º Laberinto

Después del fin de semana, yo estaba frente a la escuela leyendo un libro, cuando algo se interpuso entre mi visión, frente a la página que leía.

No pude creerlo cuando reconocí aquel pequeño delfín, junto a mi collar. Booth me estaba sonriendo. Su sonrisa volvía a ser la antes, tan encantadora como siempre.

No sabía cómo él la había conseguido, pero estaba tan feliz que erguí los brazos y lo abracé. Su risa en mi oído era adorable. Pero entonces algo ocurrió.

Ya lo había abrazado muchas veces. También había hablado con él, varias veces, con nuestros rostros a milímetros de distancias, e incluso le había dado besos en la mejilla, pero nunca había sentido aquella pequeña explosión de calor en mi cuerpo, como lo estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. Mis brazos en torno a su cuello y su risa en mi oído, parecían cosas tan naturales, pero al mismo tiempo extrañas.

Lo solté rápidamente, prestándole atención a mi collar.

-Gracias, Booth. Es muy importante para mi

-Eh, los amigos están para eso, ¿no?

Le miré a los ojos y de repente recordé nuestro primer encuentro, de aquel chico asustado que encontré cierta noche en mi casa-árbol. Ahora yo era la chica asustada, y le debía una explicación.

Estaba empezando a formular la frase en mi cabeza cuando una chica apareció a su lado.

-Hola, Seeley. ¿Has estudiado para el examen de geografía?

-¡Camille!, he estudiado un poco- entonces Seeley me miró a mi y a la chica- Mira, este es mi amiga, Temperance Brennan. Bones, esta es Camille Saroyan

La chica me miró y me sonrió educadamente, respondí con un ''_es un placer_'' seco y rápido. El silencio se instaló, y ya empezaba a ser molesto.

-Seeley, creo que me voy a ir, quiero dar una última revisada, Brennan...ya nos veremos

La morena se alejó, sus vaqueros oscuros se balanceaban al ritmo de sus caderas. Yo no era ingenua. Ella era una chica preciosa, debía atraer muchas miradas. Vi que Booth iba a decir algo, pero lo interrumpí, con miedo a que él explicase que él y Camille solo eran amigos. Para mi no era importante, aunque...

-Booth, yo también necesito irme, ¿nos vemos después?

-Claro

-Gracias de nuevo, por lo del collar

Después de esto, Tommy nunca más se acercó a mi. Estoy casi segura de que lo asusté el viernes, pero también estoy segura de que Booth debía de haberle dicho una palabras no muy gentiles para él. Siempre que que nos chocábamos por los pasillos, él hacía lo mismo que hacía con Booth: bajaba la mirada al suelo y fingía que no nos conocíamos.

En el almuerzo, yo estaba sentada sola en una mesa cuando Ángela vino y se sentó a mi lado, empujándome para que le hiciera sitio.

-¿Por qué no estas almorzando con Tyler?-últimamente Ángela había dejado de almorzar con sus amigas para comer con Tyler, muchas veces dejando de comer y escapándose al patio

-Nos hemos peleado. No quiero hablar con él

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Brennan, ¡aquel chico no me deja en paz! Quiero controlar todo lo que hago, apenas puedo respirar

-Pero es imposible que no puedas...

-Es una forma de hablar, Bren-dijo ella rápidamente, prestándole atención a la comida

-Es normal equivocarse al elegir a tu pareja ideal, Ange

-A pesar de la forma científica en la que has dicho eso, gracias-respondió ella-pero no quiero enfadarme, ¿cuáles son las novedades?

Yo jugaba con mi collar, escondiendo una sonrisa, pero no dije nada. No le había dicho nada de lo del viernes a Ángela.

-¿Has hablado con Booth?-ella parecía haber leído mis pensamientos. Mis ojos automáticamente se dirigieron hacía él, que estaba sentado junto a unos amigos, dos animadoras y Camille

-¿Conoces a Camille?-pregunté, mirándola mientras reía, junto a Booth

Ángela irguió la vista hacia ella.

-¿Saroyan? He oído muchas cosas sobre ella. Inteligente, deseada por muchos chicos...

-Ella y Booth parecen ser muy amigos...

-Querida...-miré a Ángela-¿Sabes la historia verdad?

-¿Qué historia?

-Ella y Booth...

Balanceé la cabeza, preocupada por la forma en la que me lo decía Ángela.

-Los dos están en tercer año, están juntos en muchas clases. Ellos...fueron novios a principios de curso. Fue la chica con la que más duro Booth. Terminaron hace algunos meses, pero siguen siendo amigos, todo el mundo dice que ellos viven rompiendo y volviendo

Los miré, la libertad con la que Camille colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Booth, a él no parecía ni importarle.

Bueno, a mi no me debería importar, ¿verdad? Booth podía salir con quién quisiese. Pero entonces...¿por qué aquello me afectaba?

-¿A qué vino esa pregunta, Brennan?-dijo Ángela, sonriendo

-Booth me la ha presentado esta mañana, tenía curiosidad

-¿Te la ha presentado? ¡Eso sí que es interesante!

-¿Por qué?

Ángela cambió el rumbo de la conversación inesperadamente.

-Querida, respóndeme algo, ¿cómo es que todavía no te has enrollado con él?

-¿Enrollar?

-Por Dios Bren, sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando...

-¿Cómo en una relación sentimental?-pregunté, esforzándome en entenderla

-Si tú lo llamas así...

-Ya te lo he dicho, fuimos amigos desde la infancia

-¿Y es que acaso hay algún código que prohíbe que los amigos de la infancia salgan juntos? ¿Sabes lo mejor? Tú lo conoces bien, así que no corres el riesgo de salir con alguien que no vale la pena

-No lo veo de esa manera, Ángela

-Entonces eres la única de la escuela. ¿Sabes Tessa, la animadora? La vi por el pasillo con Booth, ¡solo faltaba que se tirase sobre él y se quitase la camiseta! Era un tal de Seeley aquí y Seeley allá que daba asco

-No le gusta que le llamen Seeley

-¿Enserio?

-Nunca le ha gustado su nombre. A veces lo llamaban _silly_ para provocarlo

-Es bueno saberlo, desde ahora solo lo llamaré Booth. ¿Ves lo que te estaba diciendo? Tú realmente lo conoces, Brennan.

-Como te he dicho antes Ángela, somos amigos de infancia

Mi amiga suspiró y balanceó la cabeza, mirándome como si hubiese hecho algo malo. No la entendí.

La semana pasó tranquilamente. Siempre paraba para hablar con Ángela o Booth, y ya no necesitaba preocuparme con los insultos por los pasillos. Cuando estaba casi convencida de que las cosas iban a salir bien, algo malo pasó.

Era un jueves por la noche. Habíamos acabado de cenar y Leon estaba intentando esconderse de Arthur, que intentaba tirarle agua, mientras que yo limpiaba la cocina. Mientras fregaba los platos, Leon decidió usarme como escudo, haciendo que Arthur se cayera sobre mi. Eso hizo que el vaso que estaba en mi mano se cayera en el suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedacitos. Los dos chicos se miraron y salieron corriendo, mientras que yo no tuve otra opción que limpiar el desastre.

Oí a Michael bajar las escaleras, cuando llegó a la cocina y vio el desastre empezó a gritarme. Ya lo había visto nervioso varias veces, pero en aquel momento él estaba fuera de control. Me preguntó que había pasado, y cuando intenté explicarle lo que realmente había pasado, él se aproximó a mi con la intención de pegarme. Yo era ágil así que lo desvié. Como resultado él se puso más nervioso, y me empujó con fuerza. Yo puse las manos lo más cerca del suelo, para amortiguar la caída, pero eso hizo que me cortara más todavía. Lo miré, tenía miedo que continuase, pero él simplemente me gritó y después salió.

Terminé de limpiarlo todo de la mejor forma que pude y lo más rápido posible. Subí corriendo las escaleras y me encerré en el ático. Allí no dormía nadie, así que tendría un poco de intimidad. Me senté en la cama, y con una pinza empecé a sacarme los trozos del vaso que se me habían incrustado. Yo nunca había sido una chica llorona, mi padre siempre me llamaba durona cuando jugaba conmigo, pero en aquel momento, sentada en una casa que no era la mía, permití que mis lágrimas rodasen. No lloraba solo por el dolor de los cortes, si no por el dolor de no tener más una familia.

Al día siguiente, aunque hiciera calor, me puse una camiseta de manga larga, necesitaba esconder los cortes de mis brazos. Cuando llegué al colegio, decidí irme a directamente a clase. Estaba casi llegando cuando...

-¡Bones!

Miré hacia atrás y vi a Booth.

-Mira, mi abuelo quiere que vayas a cenar en casa y...-de repente paró de hablar, se me quedó mirando. Yo había tirado de las mangas para que no se me vieran las palmas de la mano. Estaba incómoda-¿estás bien?

-¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Entonces, él hizo algo que yo no me esperaba. Delicadamente, cogió mi barbilla con la mano e hizo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

-Te conozco Bones. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Yo...-sentí como si mis ojos estuviesen ardiendo. No iba a llorar. No podía llorar, pero era difícil mirarle e intentar mentir

-Hola Seeley

Miré hacia atrás y vi una a una chica. Acababa de llegar y ya se estaba agarrando a Booth de un modo un tanto...posesivo. Solo podía ser Tessa

-Dijiste que me ayudarías con mates, ¿te acuerdas?-murmuró ella, jugando con su pelo- Aquellos ejercicios son tan difíciles

-Tessa, ya te había dicho que no soy bueno en mates-respondió Booth, entonces me miró-Seguro que hasta Bones sabe más de matemáticas que...

-¡Pero dijiste que me ibas a ayudar!

-Vale, espera en la clase, ya veremos que puedo hacer-respondió un poco irritado

Hora de escaparme.

-Bones, ahora cuentame que...¿Bones?

Oí su voz llegar hasta mí a través del pasillo, pero no me giré. Si él hubiese llegado a estar mirándome durante diez segundos más con aquel par de ojos marrones, seguro que lloraría, y se lo contaría todo.

Fue difícil escapar de Booth. En el almuerzo, cuando fui a coger una libreta que Angie me estaba extendiendo, ella me vio los cortes. Maldecí haber sido tan descuidada.

-Bren, ¿qué te ha pasado en el brazo?-preguntó ella asustada

-Rompí un vaso-respondí yo, hojeando la libreta

Ella pareció creerselo, o tal vez se dio cuenta de que estaba mintiendo y no quiso preguntar. Volvió la atención a sus cosas. Y yo, no sabía que ella no había sido tan tonta y que había dejado el asunto para investigarlo después.


	16. Como solíamos ser

**Hola gente, ¿cómo andan? Se supone que iba a subir capi la semana pasada pero...mi chiquitina enfermó, si...mi portátil tan querido se rompió, y tuve que mandarlo a arreglar. Imagínense lo mal que lo pasé, porque, ya tenía todos los capítulos traducidos, y tener que hacerlos otra vez, fue un latazo, pero bueno, ya tengo mi portátil conmigo de nuevo *_* Ahora si, Feliz Navidad a todos! Ahh, y Feliz Fin Del Mundo!**

**Gracias por los reviews a:  
**

**NoodleBones  
**

**Marifer26637  
**

**BonezitaEmily-Me alegro que hayas disfrutado del capi  
**

**Anto Bones 16-No te desesperes, que ya falta muy poquito para lo interesante... *_*  
**

**AleBB  
**

**mimamamemimaa-Ala! ¿Todos seguidos? Espero que te haya gustado. Besos  
**

**RGG**

**Noelia**

**Daniela  
**

**Sukatao-Suele pasar :3  
**

**Carlita-poplady  
**

* * *

16º Como solíamos ser

Me estaba yendo bien el día, pero en algún momento entre tercera y cuarta hora, todo se desmorono, y por un motivo extremadamente idiota.

Había una exposición de arte en la escuela. Aquel año, la profesora buscaba cosas nuevas, así que le pidió a los alumnos de segundo curso que hiciesen ''esculturas'' con piezas de lego. Las veía de lejos, me aproximé a lo que parecía ser un oso. Entonces mis ojos recayeron en el trabajo de al lado.

Era una casita, con todas las habitaciones, pero aquello me trajo recuerdos. Un recuerdo de cuando tenía seis años y gané una caja de legos por cumpleaños. Pasé toda la noche extendida en el suelo del salón, con mi padre al lado, intentado montar una casita con mis legos. Recordé la sonrisa de mi padre, cuando me felicitaba cuando encajaba bien las pies y de sus manos en mi pelo.

Me di cuenta de que no podía seguir allí.

Volé por los pasillos, buscando desesperadamente un lugar donde esconderme. Me choqué con algunas personas, pero seguí corriendo. Me fui directamente al pasillo de los laboratorios, abriendo la puerta del primero que encontré, vacío. Cerré la puerta y me senté en una mesa.

Una vez que las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, no pararon. Lloré todo lo que me andaba guardando los últimos meses. Sentí mi rostro mojado y caliente, y como mi respiración se iba normalizando, pero no paré. No me di cuenta cuando alguien que pasaba por el pasillo entró silenciosamente:

Intenté secar mi rostro con el dorso de la mano, entonces noté que había alguien observándome.

Al ver la escena, tuve todavía más ganas de llorar.

Booth, con los ojos tristes, con una expresión preocupada.

Ni me lo pensé. En un segundo me levanté y corrí hacia él, abrazándolo.

-Te vi pasar corriendo y te seguí, Bones-Él me abrazaba con fuerza-Ángela me contó que estabas extraña y que estaba preocupada por ti

Él no dijo nada hasta que me calmé. Cuando me alejé de él, vi que le había manchado la camiseta de lágrimas. Le pedí perdón tímidamente.

-¿Lista para contármelo?-preguntó él gentilmente, mirándome a los ojos

Ya era la hora, nos sentamos en una mesa y empecé.

Durante casi una hora, hablé. Hablé sobre mis padres, hablé sobre las navidades, hablé sobre Russ, sobre mis _foster parents, _sobre los cambios. Él me oía concentrado, mientras que acariciaba mi espalda, lo que me calmó. Cuando finalmente acabé, él me abrazó nuevamente, y dijo en un susurro:

-Vámonos, no pienso dejarte dando clases el resto del día

-Pero mi mochila, Booth. La he dejado en clase-normalmente mataría a Booth por intentar saltarse las clases conmigo, pero con todo lo que había pasado, no me veía capaz de volver a clase.

-Yo te la cojo. Espérame aquí, no te vayas sin mi

Le dije que si con la cabeza.

Mientras él cogía mi mochila, pude analizarme mejor. Me sentía leve, como si me hubiese librado de una gran carga. Booth tenía razón, hablar ayudaba.

Volvió, con mi mochila en su hombro y la suya en una mano. Con el otro brazo, envolvió mis hombros, caminando a mi lado.

Salimos por la puerta lateral, pasando al lado del gimnasio, y después nos fuimos a la calle. Estábamos en silencio, pero sentía como su mirada se clavaba en mi. Estaba pensando en muchas cosas, y solo después de un largo tiempo me di cuenta hacia dónde nos dirigíamos.

-¿Hacia dónde...?

-Quiero mostrarte algo

No pregunté nada. Confiaba en él, siempre confié.

Andamos por diez minutos, paramos en la cerca de una casa. Booth empujó la puerta. Me había llevado a su casa.

-Booth, yo...

-Tranquila, Jared está en la escuela y Pops fue a jugar a las cartas con algunos amigos

Subimos las escaleras y paramos en una especie de pasillo con cuatro puertas. Booth me llevó hacia la última. Él ya no tenía que compartir habitación con Jared. En su habitación ya no habían cochecitos o cajas de juegos, pero si seguían los comics, y todavía tenía el mal hábito de tirar la ropa en cualquier lugar. Sobre el escritorio, entre camisetas y cuadernos abiertos, vi una marco que me llamó la atención. Me aproximé, reconociendo la foto.

Yo tendría unos nueve años. Estaba con un helado enorme y la nariz sucia de chocolate. Booth estaba a mi lado, con una gran sonrisa, riéndose de mi. Yo me reía junto a él.

-¿Te acuerdas?-preguntó él, cogiendo una caja del armario

-Me acuerdo-dije yo sonriendo-¿Cuántos helados comimos? ¿Unos cinco?

-No lo sé, pero al día siguiente me había destrozado la garganta

Me reí.

-Es verdad, ¡te comunicabas haciendo mímica!

-Hizo falta un día para que me volviera la voz. ¿Te acuerdas cómo me asuste? Pensaba que nunca más iba a volver

-¿Y mi padre diciéndote que las voces se van de la nada? Yo también estaba preocupada

-Dos tontitos-dijo él, mirándome y sonriendo. Lo miré por algunos segundos, y sentí nuevamente aquella explosión de calor.

-¿Era eso lo que me querías mostrar?-pregunté, mirando la caja que tenía entre manos

Meneó la cabeza, trayendo la caja hasta el escritorio y abriéndola. Ésta estaba llena de papeles y fotos. Booth la removió, hasta que encontró algunas y me las dio.

La primera foto era una de nosotros cuatro. Booth, Jared, Russ y yo. Había sido sacada en el verano en el que mi padre había montado una piscina de plástico en el jardín.

-Te hice una copia, pero siempre me olvidaba mandártela. Esta es tuya

Sonreí. Nuestras expresiones en la foto eran tan inocentes y felices.

-Gracias

-Mira Bones. Sé que estás pasando por un mal momento por lo de tus padres, pero quiero que te acuerdes de algo, quiero que siempre recuerdes lo que increíbles que son

Me mostró las demás fotos. Había una suya, de mi padre y Russ vistiendo uniformes de baseball, en la época en la que mi padre entrenaba al equipo infantil. Había una de Booth conmigo, cuando mi madre le había hecho una tarta de cumpleaños. Habían varias nuestras jugando en el lab, o el columpio. Reí con la secuencia de fotos muy mal enfocadas, de cuando me regalaron mi primera máquina fotográfica. Gastamos la película entera en un cerrar de ojos.

-Ellos os aman mucho a vosotros. Tanto a ti como a Russ. Ellos me amaron como si fuera su hijo. No me creo que ellos te dejasen a ti y a Russ por cualquier motivo. Algo tuvo que haber pasado, algo tan grave como para que ellos no pudiesen volver. Algo que los hizo tomar una difícil decisión.

-¿Y qué pudo haber sido?-pregunté enfadada. Después de dos meses investigando, la policía se había rendido sin llegar a ninguna conclusión.

-No lo sé-dijo él cambiando su tono de voz, para uno más suave- A lo mejor son super-héroes disfrazados y tuvieron que salvar el planeta de donde vinieron

La hipótesis era tan absurda que me reí. Nos quedamos en silencio, y él empezó a guardar las fotos en la caja.

Miré hacia mi alrededor. Las paredes de su habitación estaban cubiertas de posters. Habían unos tipos peludos, y algunos parecían ser sacados de dibujos animados o videojuegos.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-apunté, confusa

-¿Estás de broma?

-No

-Bones, ¿no conoces a Led Zeppelin?

-¿Debería?

-¡Claro que deberías! Ellos tan solo son...¡la mejor banda de todos los tiempos!

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?

-¡Yo te lo estoy diciendo!-se levantó, desordenando todavía más su escritorio-Y tú vas a estar de acuerdo conmigo

Booth se levantó sonriendo, con un CD a mano. Corrió hasta la radio que estaba al lado de su cama.

-Todavía no me puedo creer que nunca hayas oído a Led Zeppelin. Quiero decir, es un clásico, Bones.

-Creo que Ángela los mencionó, pero no le presté demasiada atención

Un solo de guitarra invadió el ambiente, entonces Booth aumentó el volumen de la música, saltando mientras fingía tocar una guitarra. Lo observé durante un tiempo, pero como siempre me pasaba, su alegría me contagió y empecé a reír.

-_I gotta roll, can't stand still. Got a flaming heart, can't get my fill!_

Él cantaba, acompañando la letra, entonces me extendió la mano. Me resistí, pero entonces me cogió de las manos, balanceándolas, rápidamente empecé a saltar también. Estaba lista para repetir el refrán, que ya había sido cantado una vez, cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Seeley, ¿has visto mis guan...? ¡Whoa! ¿Y quién fue el que me dijo que no podía traer chicas a mi habitación?

A pesar de tener el pelo más corto y estar mucho más alto, reconocí a Jared, el hermano menor de Booth. Booth estaba de pie, con las manos todavía en forma de guitarra, tocando invisiblemente los acordes de _Black Dog_.

-No es una chica, Jared

-¿No lo soy?-pregunté confusa, mirándolo

-Es Bones

Jared me miró nuevamente, y lentamente se le fue formando una sonrisa.

-¡No puede ser...Dios mío, Tempe!

Entonces, se aproximó a mi y me abrazó.

-No sabía que Seeley te había encontrado. Quiero decir, él estaba un poco dolido respecto al asunto, y la última vez que le pregunté me pegó, desde ese día no le pregunté nada más. Bueno, tú estás...preciosa

-Gracias, Jared. Tú también estás diferente, físicamente hablando.

Éste irguió los hombros orgulloso.

-¿Tu crees?

-Bones, no le llenes el ego. ¿O es que acaso no te acuerdas de cómo era?

-Igualito a ti-respondí sonriendo

-Ella nos conoce demasiado bien, Seeley. Que bien haberte visto, Tempe

Antes de cerrar la puerta, Jared me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo, cuando me giré para Booth, éste todavía miraba hacia la puerta.

-Entonces, ¿puedes explicarme por qué no soy una chica?

Nuevamente, Booth puso los ojos en blanco.

-Es una forma de hablar, Bones-volvió a saltar, al ritmo del refrán de la música

Lo observé mientras que una sonrisa imperceptible se formaba en mi cara. Booth era la única persona del mundo que podría hacerme reír, aunque con el día infernal que había tenido... Cuando lo veía allí, saltando como un niño, era difícil creer que, mismo siendo el mismo chico, éste quedaba con una chica diferente cada semana.

Al final de la tarde, yo todavía reía mientras que él me acercaba a mi casa. Estuvimos un tiempo en silencio y cuando él habló, su tono de voz había cambiado.

-Bones, me dijiste que tus _foster parents _gritaban mucho...Ellos...no te hacen daño, ¿verdad?

Instintivamente, me tapé los brazos.

-No, Booth, ellos nunca me han pegado si es eso lo que me estás preguntando

-Mírame-pidió él, mirándome-¿Por qué Ángela estaba tan preocupada con unos cortes en tu brazo?

-Yo...

Paré de hablar. Estábamos casi llegado cuando hablé.

-Me caí sobre un vaso roto, fue un accidente...

Había aparcado el coche, y ahora me miraba con toda su atención, probablemente comprobando si le estaba mintiendo. Sentí su mano sobre mi brazo, cuando bajé la mirada, Booth me estaba levantando delicadamente la manga de la blusa.

Miró mis cortes, alisándolos suavemente con los dedos.

-Bones, si alguno de ellos te pone la mano encima, dímelo. No mereces pasar por esto, nadie lo merece...

-Lo sé, Booth-dije yo, casi en un susurro. El día había sido emocionalmente extenuante, y todo lo que quería era cerrar los ojos y descansar

Booth posó un beso sobre la palma de mi mano, y la soltó delicadamente.

-Te veo mañana. ¡Que duermas bien!

Sonreí.

-Tú también. Gracias por traerme.


	17. Una idea absurda

**Hola gente, como andan? Feliz 2013 a todos/as...tardé bastante, lo sé, pero estas vacaciones, en vez de traducir, vagueé jeje, lo siento, bueno, pero aquí les traigo otro jugoso capítulo, por cierto, para recompensar un poco, esta semana de ahora, les daré un capítulo el miércoles y otro el viernes, prometido os lo dejo! **

**Gracias por los reviews a:  
**

**ChrisBooth26637 - Gracias Mar :)**

**Anto Bones 16**

**NoodleBones  
**

**BonezitaEmily - Yo también lloré mucho traduciendo este capi, sufrí! Jeje, y tú teoría está más que cierta, Bren no es una chica, es SU chica jeje Besos  
**

**Maddy-BB  
**

**Sukatao  
**

**mimamamemimaa  
**

**RGG  
**

17º Una idea absurda

Sentada en el césped, envolví mis rodillas con los brazos, observando mi tenis. Normalmente, los domingos solían ser mi día favorito de la semana, pero ya no lo eran. Justo en aquel domingo, me vi deseando que fuera lunes.

El lunes podría ir a la escuela y hablar con Ángela, podría encontrar a Booth e irme de aquella maldita casa, aunque solo fueran un par de horas.

Jimmy, el hijo de Michael y Lauren, había venido a almorzar. Estaba casado, vivían en Arlington y a veces venía los fines de semana a visitar a sus padres. Viendo la interacción entre ellos, no era difícil ver porque sus visitas eran tan escasas.

Jimmy era muy nervioso, como Michael, y por lo poco que oí, a Michael no le gustaba la esposa de su hijo.

Aquel domingo por la mañana, ellos habían intentado empezar una conversación civilizada, pero al poco rato se empezaron a insultar. Después vinieron los gritos a pleno pulmón, Lauren se lamentaba por los bajos. Michael empujó el cenicero que estaba sobre la mesa, este se rompió. Cuando lo vi, dejé la escoba con la estaba barriendo el suelo de la cocina y salí por la puerta trasera.

Ahora estaba sentada en el húmedo suelo del parque. Había llovido la noche anterior y el tiempo todavía estaba un poco nublado, motivo por el cual no había mucha gente allí. Estiré las piernas, pensando en lo que podría hacer cuando llegase a casa para huir del estrés de Michael, que, casi estaba segura, de que lo iba a pagar con alguien. Seguí mirando mis tenis con mucho interés, entonces cogí mi tenis, dándole la vuelta a la solapa.

Allí en los bordes, escrito con un bolígrafo negro, habían dos nombres:_ Smiths y Austins._

Las dos _foster families _por las cuales pasé. Y viendo mi situación, seguramente los nombres seguirían aumentando.

Normalmente, a mi no me importaba mucho cambiarme de familia. Algunas veces, ser expulsado era la mejor cosa que podía suceder, pero por primera vez, lo pensé mejor. Si me mudase de familia, ¿a dónde iría? ¿Lejos de Ángela, Hodgins, Zack y Booth? Odiaba aquella casa, pero la cuestión era otra cuando se trataba de la escuela y del proyecto. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía personas con las que podía hablar, que se importaban conmigo, personas a las que realmente podía llamar amigos.

Miré mis _converse_ oscuras. Sería fuerte, y si dependiera de mi, la lista no aumentaría tan rápido.

Cuando volví a casa, me encerré en mi habitación, con un cuaderno viejo sobre el regazo. Muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, y decidí, que tal vez pudiese poner todo aquello sobre un papel, verlo desde una perspectiva diferente. Ángela había dicho que yo era buena escribiendo, me sentía realmente bien cuando lo hacía. En menos de media hora, había llenado tres páginas, eso me hacía sentir más ligera, de la misma manera en la que me había sentido al hablar con Booth.

El lunes llegué más temprano de lo normal a la escuela, quería revisar historia antes del examen. Estaba caminando por los pasillos completamente vacíos, el viento que venía de la puerta me revolvía el pelo. Mi humor todavía estaba influenciado por aquel lluvioso domingo.

-¡Ei, Bones!

Me di la vuelta, Booth venía por el pasillo, detrás de mi. Estaba con el uniforme del equipo.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó él cuando me alcanzó

-Si, lo estoy. Gracias-respondí, sintiendo como una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Tenemos un amistoso mañana, quiero entrenar un poco

-¿Amistoso?

-Un juego que no vale. Es una forma de entrenar con otro equipo, ¿lo pillas?

-¿Si ese partido no vale porque llegas tan temprano para entrenar?

-Ese equipo es fuerte. Dependiendo de como se quede la llave del campeonato, podremos cogerlo al final, pero...¿por qué estás aquí tan temprano?

-Quiero revisar historia

Él sonrió.

-Tuve que haberlo visto venir. Ya nos veremos

Booth estaba casi entrando en el gimnasio cuando se dio media vuelta.

-Casi se me olvida-dijo él, abriendo la mochila- Pops ha hecho bocadillos naturales, te ha mandado uno. Pops todavía no me perdona que no te hubiese entretenido un poco más en casa hasta que él hubiese llegado, quiere verte

Cogí el bocadillo de su mano, tocado por la sensibilidad de Hank.

-Agradécelo de mi parte. A lo mejor os visito un día de estos

-Vale, hasta luego

Me quedé en la puerta, oyendo el ruido de sus tenis contra el piso de madera encerada, entonces me fui hacia la biblioteca, un poco más feliz que cuando había llegado al colegio.

Aquel pequeño detalle alegró mi día de una forma extraordinaria. Aunque fuese solo un bocadillo, aquello me alegró. Repasé la asignatura que ya había estudiado un par de veces, el examen fue fácil.

En el recreo, me senté con Ángela en ''nuestra'' mesa.

-Bren...-comenzó ella, dejando su zumo sobre la mesa para mirarme-Hablé con Booth

-¿Ahora estáis contra mi, Ange?-pregunté, enfadada. Primero Booth fue a buscarme porque Ángela estaba preocupada. Y ahora ella iba hacia él, probablemente para descubrir porque salí más temprano el viernes

Ángela era mi amiga, pero todo lo que había pasado entre Booth y yo, todo sobre lo que hablamos...no me parecía justo contárselo a nadie más. No me sentía cómoda con el asunto.

-Soy tu amiga, y él es tu amigo, ¿por qué no podemos ser amigos también?-respondió ella con el mismo tono de voz-¡Me preocupaste cuando desapareciste el viernes! Y cuando Booth fue a la clase a recoger tu mochila me dejaste todavía más preocupada, solo no fui detrás vuestra porque Booth me aseguró que te iba a cuidar. No me llamaste el fin de semana, estaba más que claro que hoy iba a ir hacia él

Dejé mi libro sobre la mesa, suspirando. Los dos se comportaban como si necesitase estar controlada las 24 horas del día.

-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunté, tenía curiosidad

-Que estás pasando por un momento difícil, que hablasteis por mucho tiempo y que ahora estás mejor. También me dijo que tenía que estar atenta en todo lo que hacías y que se lo contase si te volvías a comportas otra vez así

-¿Sólo eso?

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué más tengo que descubrir?-preguntó ella, erguiendo las cejas

Me quedé en silencio, no quería lidiar con sus provocaciones por el resto del recreo. Ángela pareció entender aquello, cambió de asunto al instante.

-Jack me llamó para salir

-¿Hodgins?

-El mismo. Estuvimos horas hablando por teléfono el sábado y domingo. Es tan mono, Bren

-¿En serio?

-Claro que lo es. Gentil, gracioso...

Paré para pensar un poco en el chico que conocía pero que no soportaba.

-¿No harás como hiciste con Tyler, no? Quedarte una semana con él para después dejarlo

Ángela me miró seria.

-Brennan, eso no ha sido nada gentil

Dejé el libro nuevamente en la mesa, mirando la furiosa expresión de Ángela.

-Perdóname, Ange. No quise ser insensible

-Es solo que...-dejó de hablar-Siento que esta vez será diferente, ¿sabes?

-No, realmente no sé...pero me alegro por ti

Ángela sonrió, aproximándose a mi.

-¿Por qué haces eso?-pregunté, incómoda con la repentina demostración de afecto

-¿Necesito motivos para abrazar a mi mejor amiga?

-¿Soy tu mejor amiga?

-Claro que lo eres, tonta-dijo ella riendo. Yo también me reí

El martes, cuando llegué al instituto, me di cuenta de que Hodgins también estaba bastante feliz. Cantaba mientras que leía documentos, y hasta saludó a Zack educadamente cuando éste llegó.

-¿Brennan? ¿Puedes ayudarme con el libro que he cogido?-preguntó Zack, sentándose a mi lado

-Claro, déjame ver

Era un libro de fisiología, probablemente de la facultad. Zack lo abrió en el capítulo que no entendía, y nos sentamos para leer juntos.

La tarde pasó rápidamente. Zack y yo leímos y discutimos, incluso yendo hasta nuestro orientador para quitarnos las dudas de vez en cuando. Hodgins estaba empezando a escribir sobre la búsqueda, pero siempre hacía algún que otro comentario, sea sobre el trabajo o sobre otras cosas. Trabajamos duro, sentí satisfacción al pensar que había gastado el día para algo bueno, para un trabajo bien hecho.

El hecho de que las cosas estuviesen tranquilas en casa, hizo que mi buen humor se mantuviese. Los cortes de mi brazo estaban casi cicatrizados, y no necesitaría preocuparme más en esconderlos.

En uno de esos días en los que estaba de buen humor se inició algo que se volvería constante. Booth vendría corriendo hasta mi, entonces caminaría algunas manzanas mientras que iba a mi casa. Discutiríamos cualquier asunto, que, casi siempre, acabaría con él riéndose se mi por mi desconocimiento sobre la cultura pop.

Me gustaba aquel momento, nuestro momento, y me lo tenía que repetir para mi misma cuando llegaba al colegio al día siguiente y lo veía caminando con varios amigos, o caminando con alguno chica de la mano. Booth tenía otra personalidad cuando estaba conmigo. ¿Cómo conseguía ser una y otra persona, dependiendo de la situación?

-Viste aquel capítulo de Los Simpsons donde...

-¿Los Simpsons?-pregunté, con el ceño fruncido

-Ah, lo sabes Bones. ¿La familia amarilla? ¿Homer y Marge? Lo veíamos juntos cuando éramos pequeños

Entonces recordé.

-Creo que me acuerdo, Booth, pero fue hace mucho tiempo

-¿Nunca mas viste Los Simpsons después de que me mudase?

-Veía muy poco la TV después de que te mudaste-confesé

-Ah, Booones. ¿Es que no puedes hacer nada bien sin que yo esté contigo?

Iba a responder, pero entonces vi que él se estaba riendo. Era un chiste.

Noté que estábamos llegando a mi casa. Estuvimos tan entretenidos con la conversación que Booth acabó recorriendo todo el camino conmigo. Paré.

-Aquí me quedo

Booth miró la casa.

-No parece tan mal. ¿Y aquellos chicos?

Miré hacia donde apuntaba. Los chicos estaban jugando a tirar la pelota contra un muro, un juego sin sentido.

-Leon y Arthur. También son _foster kids_

Miró hacia los chicos, entonces me miró con una expresión que yo desconocía. Irguió la mano cerrada, en un movimiento que no veía hacía mucho. Sonreí, también levantando mi mano cerrada, golpeando nuestros puños. Entonces nos despedimos.

-Adiós, Bones-dijo Booth, yéndose

Me quedé mirándolo mientras se iba. A veces me daba cuenta de que a no era un niño cuando realmente lo observaba: sus hombros largos, su alta estatura...aunque en la mayor parte del tiempo, lo miraba a los ojos y veía al misma chico gentil y divertido, mi mejor amigo.

-¡Temperance tiene novio! ¡Temperance tiene novio!

Me di la vuelta y los dos chicos estaban detrás de mi, cantando y riendo. Les dirigí una mirada furiosa, fingiendo que iba a correr hacia ellos. Los dos niños huyeron, todavía riéndose de mi.

Yo y Booth, que idea más absurda


	18. Chicas

**Bueno, aquí está lo prometido, el capi del miércoles :) Ya sabéis que el viernes tenéis otro...**

**Gracias por los comentarios a...  
**

**RGG  
**

**ChrisBooth26637  
**

**BonezitaEmily  
**

17º Chicas

La escuela estaba patas arriba. Los partidos de la semi-final de baloncesto estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, y todos querían ver al equipo de la escuela llevarse el título, y el hecho de que estuviéramos casi en vacaciones parecía inducirnos todavía más a la locura.

Pero el fin de curso también significaba montones de exámenes y trabajos. Yo trataba de estudiar...sin mucho éxito. Había ido hasta el campo de fútbol para buscar algo de tranquilidad, pero el grupo de _cheerleaders_ que estaban terminando su ensayo eran más ruidosas que una colmena de abejas.

-¡Eh, tú!

Erguí la mirada. La chica que a veces salía con Booth me estaba mirando. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Tessa?

-Quiero dejarte una cosa bien clara-dijo ella, mirándome con superioridad-Booth tiene dueña, aléjate de él

Me reí.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Nadie tiene dueño

-Lo has entendido. ¿Crees que nadie se da cuenta de la forma en la que intentas manipularlo? Será mejor que dejes de salir del colegio acompañada de él, o te las verás conmigo

Dejé el libro a un lado, me levanté y me puse a su altura. En verdad, era algo más alta que ella.

-No voy a dejarlo solo porque tú quieres. Además, Booth es libre de hacer lo que quiera, y si él quiere hablar conmigo...

-Booth tan solo tiene pena de ti, ¿es que no te das cuenta?

La empujé con violencia, pero a pesar de que se desequilibró, Tessa no cayó. Las demás animadoras vinieron al vernos pelear, preguntando a Tessa que estaba pasando. Decidí coger mis cosas y volver al colegio, antes de que pudiese joder la situación todavía más. Mientras me alejaba, pude oír a Tessa llorando fingidamente, contándoles a sus amigas una historia melodramática.

En aquel momento sentí como si mi sangre hirviese. Conocía ese sentimiento: Rabia.

Al finalizar las clases, todavía seguía pensando en el asunto.

-¡Bones! ¡Bones! ¡Temperance!

-¿Qué pasa Booth?-de repente me giré, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él

-¿Qué paso en el campo esta mañana entre tú y Tessa?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Las vas a defender ahora?

-No, Bones. Quiero oír tu versión de la historia. Tessa es muy exagerada, y para haberte irritado de esa manera, algo debería de haber hecho

-Tan solo dijo algunas cosas no muy agradables

-¿Sobre qué eres una _foster kid_?

-No

-¿Sobre tu ropa?

-No

-¿Sobre que eres una _geek_?

.¿Una qué?

-Déjalo, ¿por qué?

-Le molesta que salgamos juntos

-¿Yo...?

-Dijo que era mejor que me alejara de ti, que tú ya tienes dueña, y que solo sales conmigo porque te doy pena

-Ella no dijo eso...-dijo él furioso

-Lo dijo, pero no la creí

-Y no la debes creer, lo sabes mejor que nadie. Ella no conoce nuestra historia, Bones-dijo él, bajando el tono de voz

Pensé que Booth iba a dejar el asunto ahí, pero tan solo estuvo pensativo por un momento.

-Pero, si tú no la crees...¿por qué os peleasteis?

-La empujé, me cabreó

-¿Cabreada por qué?-de repente Booth sonrió-¿Acaso estás celosa, Bones?

Recordé aquella pequeña explosión que sentía siempre que lo veía abrazando a alguna chica.

-¡No Booth!

-¿De veras? Porque yo creo...-se estaba aproximando, di un paso hacia atrás

-Booth, eres mi mejor amigo, y quiero dejarlo bien claro: No quiero ser sólo una conquista más tuya

Vi una expresión de sorpresa pasar por sus ojos, entonces bajó la mirada.

-Tienes razón, perdóname. No debí decir eso...

-No pasa nada, pero creo que ese no es el problema

-¿No lo es?

-¡Claro que no! Son las chicas con las que sales

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ángela me dijo que eres un chico que está con una cada semana

Booth me miró enfadado, pero continué.

-Tengo la impresión de que a las chicas no les gusta eso, Booth. ¿Ser sustituida en una semana? Si saliera contigo te pegaría, y me daría igual que fueras mayor que yo

Él no dijo nada, apenas me miró por unos segundos, entonces, posó la mano en la nuca, de forma nerviosa. Decidí dejar el tema.

-Necesito volver a casa. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Claro-dijo él avergonzado, entonces se alejó

No me debería importar. No todos los seres humanos son monógamos, ¿verdad? Éramos adolescentes, era norma sumergirse en aventuras, como una forma variada de tener experiencias, pero cuando analicé el comportamiento de Booth y me puse en el lugar de alguna de aquellas chicas...no podría quedarme observándole como salía con más chicas sin hacer nada.

No le conté nada a Ángela, aunque ella tampoco tocó en el asunto. Mi amiga tenía el increíble poder de descubrir todo lo pasaba conmigo, pero aquella semana precisamente, estaba en otro mundo. Sólo hablaba del pequeño encuentro que tuvo con Hodgins y lo romántico que había sido.

La oía hablar, estaba casi tan emocionada como una niña pequeña, sus ojos brillaban, yo me sentía...no sé definirlo. A veces veía aquella emoción en Booth, aquella misma alegría, y tenía ganas de ser como ellos, de poderme abrir a un sentimiento, de poder sentir aquella felicidad sin dimensiones, pero yo no era así, y lo sabía.

Nuestra búsqueda avanzaba en el proyecto científico. Habíamos entregado la búsqueda preliminar a nuestro orientador, y ahora nos ocupábamos de profundizarla, discutiendo incluso la hipótesis de algunos experimentos prácticos.

-Imagina si él consiguiese la liberación-dijo Hodgins emocionado mientas que caminábamos por lo pasillos en dirección a la salida-Podríamos realmente ver un cuerpo, ¡y coger muestras!

-El profesor nos ha dicho que no nos hagamos ilusiones-dijo Zack

-¡Ah, déjame vivir, chico!-respondió Hodgins, aproximándose a Zack, cogiéndole la cabeza bajo un brazo mientras que le despeinaba

-Me siento como si estuviera en una lavadora-se quejó Zack, con la cabeza todavía bajo el brazo de Hodgins

Tuve que reírme con lo que dijo, pronto se uniría Hodgins.

-¿Y vosotros me queréis engañar diciendo que venís a estudiar?

Habíamos llegado al hall del edificio, buscando a la persona que había hablado.

-Ángela-dije yo

-Hola, Bren-dijo ella abrazándome

-¿Qué haces aquí?

No respondió, se quedó hipnotizada por Hodgins. Él la saludó, posando un beso en su mejilla.

-Nos vamos al cine-dijo ella, mirándome nuevamente, entonces se giró hacia Zack-A ti no te conozco

-Zackary Addy, Ángela Montenegro-dijo Hodgins, presentándolos

-¿Quieres hacerme creer que tú, con esa cara de bebé, estás haciendo una búsqueda científica?

Zack mantuvo la compostura.

-Es muy inteligente-dije, y era verdad

-Esta bien, Presto-dijo Ángela, sonriendo mientras que miraba a Zack

Hodgins rió, y empezó a andar, poniéndose a su lado. Miré a Zack confusa, probablemente había entendido tanto el comentario como yo. Osea, nada.

-Adiós, hasta la semana que viene-dijo Hodgins alejándose, Ángela se despidió rápidamente y los dos tomaron su camino.

Vi cuando, después de algunos metros, Hodgins cogió la mano de Ángela.

Lo dos parecían tan enamorados.

Estaba muy feliz por mis amigos, y creo que ya empezaba a entender lo que Ángela me decía, sobre que Hodgins era diferente, sobre que él era realmente ''su chico''. Esperaba que realmente lo fuese.

Ángela se lo merecía. Era amable, dulce y siempre me hacía reír. Y Hodgins, aunque era muy nervioso y molesto, era extremadamente gentil cuando se le conocía mejor. Realmente esperaba que las cosas funcionasen, y que aquello durase más de algunas semanas.

Durante algún tiempo, no vi a Booth. Por lo que había oído, el equipo andaba bastante ocupado entrenando, y además tenían los exámenes finales. Durante aquel período de tiempo, Booth ni siquiera me pudo acompañar a casa, ya que se quedaba entrenando después de clases.

No había hablado con él desde nuestra discusión sobre Tessa, y eso me empezaba a preocupar...hasta el día en el que Ángela me vino, según ella, con ''noticias explosivas''.

-¡No te vas a creer lo que he oído!-dijo ella emocionada, sentándose a mi lado en la clase de redacción

-¿Vas oyendo conversaciones ajenas por ahí?

-No pude evitarlo, además, ¿por qué iban hablando tan alto por los pasillos? Yo estaba inocentemente guardando las tintas en la clase de arte, cuando accidentalmente oí que...

-Vale-dije yo, volviendo a prestar atención a mi libro

-¿Quieres o no saber lo que te tengo que decir?

-Si te digo que no, me lo contarás igual, así que, venga

-Booth y Cam estaban discutiendo

-¿Por qué?-dije prestándole atención

-¿Así que ahora tienes curiosidad, eh?-dijo ella, sonriendo maliciosamente

No me había dado ni cuenta en que momento había dejado de prestarle atención a mi libro, ahora miraba a mi amiga con ansiedad. Cogí el libro nuevamente, fingiendo estar desinteresada.

-Booth es mi amigo, por eso estaba interesada...

-Vale...-dijo Ángela riéndose-pero lo que pasó fue que el puso a Cam entre la espada y la pared, y se jodió

-Espera...¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?

-Por lo que he entendido, él quería terminar de una vez por todas lo que ellos tenían, pero ella le rebatió diciendo que él es el mayor responsable por sus idas y vueltas

-¿Y qué dijo él?

-Que ha estado pensando en muchas cosas, cree que los dos son muy buenos amigos y deberían permanecer así, pero lo que más me impresionó fue su respuesta

-¿Por qué?

-Ella le deseó la suerte que él no andaba buscando...dijo que él va detrás de todas las chicas, sólo para darse cuenta de que ella era otra más. Además dijo que él busca algo que no existe, y que por eso siempre se acaba decepcionando

-¿Y por qué te impresionó?

-¿No te das cuenta, Bren? Es una postura demasiado madura para una chica de secundaria. Mi admiración por Cam ha aumentado muchísimo después de esa charla...¿dejar de lado a uno de los chicos más sexys y populares del colegio simplemente por que ella no sabe lo que realmente quiere? ¿Desearle suerte para que encuentre a su chica perfecta?

-Eso es una utopía, Ángela

-Puedes creer lo que quieres querida, pero no todos somos como tú. Booth es uno de esos chicos que cree en el destino y el amor para la vida entera, ya lo imaginaba, pero lo he podido confirmar gracias al discurso de Cam

Tenía razón. Si, pegaba con Booth esa actitud. Desde pequeño, él siempre tuvo aquella pose de macho-alfa, queriendo dar la impresión de ser alguien impenetrable, pero siempre fue el más sentimental de los dos, el más humano.

Finalmente volví a centrar mi atención en el libro, sin fingir esta vez.

-No entiendo que tanto ''explosiva'' era esta noticia...

Mi amiga empezó a reír.

-Sinceramente, Brennan, no se quién es el más ciego de los dos, si tú o Booth

_Meninas são tão mulheres_

_Las chicas son tan mujeres  
Seus truques e confusões_

_Sus trucos y confusiones_


	19. Cosas de Familia

**Aquí tenéis el otro capi prometido, el del viernes! Sii, por fin es viernes! Bueno, dejándome de rollos...**

**Muchichismas gracias por los comentarios a:  
**

**Maddy-BB-Jeje, claro que no la iba a creer, ya sabes tú como es el con Bren *_*  
**

**ChrisBooth26637-Me alegró que te esté gustado la historia! Claro que no podía faltar un Angie que no quisiera darle un empujoncito a una tal Bren...jeje  
**

**BonezitaEmily-Se ve que te gustó un montón el capítulo anterior, espero que este te guste incluso más...besos!  
**

19º Cosas de Familia

-Booth viene hacia aquí-me dijo Ángela, y aunque no pudiese verla, sabía que estaba sonriendo de forma conspirativa

Era el recreo, y estábamos sentadas en el patio externo para aprovechar un poco del buen tiempo mientras que Ángela dibujaba.

Erguí los ojos y vi a Booth dirigiéndose hacia nosotras.

-Hola, Bones-me saludó Booth-Mi abuelo va a hacer esta noche su famoso queso a la parrilla y me dijo que si no te llevaba, hoy me quedaba sin comer

-¿Quieres decir que depende de mi si hoy cenas o pasas hambre?

Lo miré. Ángela nos observaba, me sentí con ganas de aceptar su petición.

-Vale, Booth

Booth sacó las manos de sus bolsillos para que chocásemos los puños.

-A las siete, ¿vale? ¿Sabes dónde vivo? ¿Quieres que te lo anote para que no haya sorpresas de última hora?

Me incliné para coger una de las hojas de Ángela, justo en aquel momento el timbre sonó. Aproveché para pedirle a Ángela que se fuese, que yo iría detrás. Cuando Booth se inclinó para escribir en el papel que estaba sobre mi regazo, apoyado en mis cuadernos, le pregunté disimuladamente:

-¿Le dijiste a ellos algo sobre mi familia?

Booth terminó de escribir, pero siguió en la misma posición.

-No he dicho nada

-Vale, entonces no digas nada, ¿vale?

Él, simplemente me miró a los ojos por algunos segundos.

-Pero, y si ellos te preguntan a ti...

-Les diré que todo está bien y cambio de tema

Booth, finalmente se levantó, suspirando.

-No se, Bones

-No quiero que digas nada. Es una decisión mía

Booth me observó por unos minutos más. Ya no había casi nadie en el patio, y el silencio se empezó a notar.

-Vale, pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo

Lo había decidido, y no pensaba cambiar de opinión. No quería que Hank y Jared me mirasen con pena, no lo necesitaba. Cuando se acabaron las clases, después de despedirme de Ángela, me fui...pero a los pocos minutos empecé a oír pasos atrás mía.

-Hola, Bones

-Booth-respondí yo, sonriendo

-Mira, creo que hoy no podré acompañarte a casa...estoy jodido con física, necesito estudiar

-Te puedo ayudar, si quieres

-Pero tú estás en primer año, ¿cómo vas a saber sobre una asignatura de tercero?

-No me sé tu asignatura, pero podemos intentar descubrirla juntos

Estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera en aquella maldita casa.

-¿De verdad? No quiero molestarte...-le asentí con la cabeza, él me sonrió-Entonces podríamos quedar está tarde, después podrías venir conmigo a mi casa

Juntos, recorrimos el camino de vuelta a la biblioteca.

Me extendió la lista de ejercicios que él profesor le había dado. Booth no sabía ni por donde empezar. Caminé por la biblioteca con naturalidad, una vez que ya me había memorizado gran parte de la localización de los libros. Volví con dos gruesos volúmenes sobre electrostática.

Me senté a su lado, cada uno con un libro e intentamos comprender lo que decían los libros. La asignatura no era tan difícil, una que comprendes los requisitos básicos, todo era seguido por la lógica.

Empezamos a hacer los ejercicios de la lista, que tenía 30 de varios niveles. Consultando la teoría y discutiendo las resoluciones, no dejamos ningún ejercicio sin hacer.

-Muchas gracias, Bones-dijo él, estirando los brazos de forma cansada cuando resolvimos el último ejercicio-No los hubiese hecho sin ti

-Formamos un buen equipo-dije yo, extendiendo mi puño, justo como él me lo había enseñado

Booth sonrió, chocando nuestros puños.

-Los amigos están para eso, Booth. Lo aprendí de ti

Creí que iba a decir algo, pero apenas me miró, con los ojos oscuros, otra expresión más que no pude descifrar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ah...no, nada. Amigos. Claro, siempre seremos amigos, Bones. Deberíamos irnos, ¡que los hemos terminado bien a tiempo!

Jared me abrazó, y Hank, como alguien muy querido de quien sintiese falta, me besó la mejilla, preguntado como estaba, diciendo lo grande y guapa que estaba. Durante la cena, después de hablar sobre el colegio, empezamos con los asuntos familiares.

Hank lo quería saber todo: que si mi hermano iba bien con los estudios, que si él ya se había decidido a que universidad iba a ir, que cómo estaban mis padres, que si todavía vivíamos en la misma casa...

Booth fue muy habilidoso desviando los temas de conversación. El tema de mi familia no volvió, pero aún así, la cena parecía que no iba a acabar nunca. Cuando empezamos a recoger los platos, me disculpe y me fui al patio. Me senté en una de las sillas que estaban allí, necesitaba algunos minutos.

Presenciar todas aquellos temas de familia me dolía. Ver a Jared otra vez, a Hank siendo tan amable, eran cosas de las cuales ya me había olvidado. Si llegaba a quedarme más tiempo con ellos, posiblemente lloraría.

Oí la puerta abrirse. Sabía que era Booth, el ritmo de sus pasos era fácil de reconocer. Oí como él se paró detrás mía, sin decir nada. Entonces habló.

-¿Qué te pasa, Bones?

Mantuve la mirada fija en el horizonte, intentado ignorarlo para que se fuese, pero él se sentí a mi lado y se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, como si pensase sobre qué hablar.

-A veces no me pregunto si de verdad significo algo para ti. Cuando intentas dejarme fuera de todo, me pregunto si tuvimos una amistad infantil que ya pasó, si sólo fuimos amigos durante un período de tiempo...

Me dio miedo responder, aquella conversación podría causar daños en nuestra amistad.

-...pero entonces te miro a los ojos y realmente te veo. La chica a la que conozco desde los nueve años. Aquella chica lista y fuerte, que quiere hacerlo todo sola. Me pregunto si lo que tuvimos se resume a sólo jugar. Tú eres mi amiga. Mi mejor amiga, casi como de mi familia. Fuiste mi pilar, Bones. Cuando yo no entendía por qué mi padre me pegaba, y por qué no tenía una familia normal, tú fuiste mi pilar. Me ofreciste tu amistad, tu apoyo, tus padres y tu hermano. Estabas allí para mi, y yo quiero estarlo aquí también para ti

-No, Booth-éste me miró asustado. Mis lágrimas finalmente salieron-Tú fuiste mi pilar. Cuando yo no sabía qué era tener realmente un amigo, tú me ofreciste tu amistad. Tú fuiste el que hizo que me divirtiera y me riera durante tres años.

Sentí como él me secaba una lágrima, me asusté cuando sentí su toque, un simple corriente de electricidad pasó por mi cuerpo.

-Entonces, déjame ser tu amigo de nuevo, Bones. ¿Qué está pasando?

Suspiré. Se lo debía.

-Es que...no estoy acostumbrada a esto, a que las personas se importen conmigo, diciendo cosas bonitas. No me gusta pensar que un día lo tuve y ahora no lo tengo más

Booth se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos. Su mano estuvo posada en mi brazo, su pulgar me acariciaba la piel delicadamente.

-¿Cómo son tus _foster parents_? Dime la verdad

-No son malos

-Repíteme eso, pero mirándome a los ojos

Lo miré, otra lágrima escurrió por mi mejilla.

-Al principio no era tan malo, pero últimamente los he visto muy irritados, sobretodo a Michael. Pero si hago mis tareas sin desobedecer se les puede soportar

-¿Y la historia del vaso?-incitó él. Le miré, me di cuenta que mentir no me ayudaría en nada

-En verdad si rompí un vaso, pero Michael se enfadó, y me empujó

Vi una mirada agresiva pasar por sus ojos. ¿Miedo? ¿Furia?

-Dime que él no ha hecho eso...-vi que su mano estaba cerrada con cierta violencia, temblando

-Hace ya algunas semanas, pero no se ha vuelto a repetir-dije yo, intentando tranquilizarle

-Bones, ¿no te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto?

-Creéme, hay historias peores entre los _foster kids_

-¿No ha pasado nada más desde entonces?

-No

-Prométeme que, si ocurre algo, yo seré el primero en saberlo

Observé su mirada preocupada por algunos segundos, tardé en responder.

-Te lo prometo, Booth

Limpié mi rostro de la mejor forma posible, Booth pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros.

-Entremos, hace frío

Booth empujó la puerta y entramos. Hank y Jared estaban ordenando la cocina en silencio, se giraron al vernos entrar.

-Pops, voy a llevar a Bones a su casa...

-No, Booth-dije yo. Admiraba lo que él estaba haciendo, dándome la oportunidad de irme sin explicaciones, pero ya era hora de que cuidase las preocupaciones y los cuidados que aquella familia me daba.

-Les pido perdón. No me siento con ganas de discutir mis problemas, pero aprecio el respeto que tenéis por mi decisión. Si quieren, Booth les puede decir lo que ha pasado, él lo sabe todo-y con una mirada, le di permiso para que lo dijera todo

Jared sonrió de forma encorajadora y Hank se aproximó a mi, posando una mano en mi cabeza, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Estará todo bien, chica. Tú sabes que siempre podrás contar con nosotros

Horas más tarde, acostada en mi cama, todavía repasaba esa conversación en mi mente. Había resistido a las peticiones anteriores de Booth para que fuese a su casa por aquel motivo: las viejas costumbres familiares, aquellos actos hacía que me acordase de cómo era mi vida antes de que mis padres desapareciesen, me abandonasen.

Era el contraste de mi antigua vida con la nueva.

Aquel día había probado una amarga prueba de esa teoría.

Me giré en la cama, buscando sin éxito una posición cómoda.

Le tendría que contar a Booth el pequeño incidente de aquella noche, pero no quería ni imaginar como reaccionaría Booth.

Aquella vez, Michael me había dado una buena paliza. Cuando se lo contase a Booth, él seguramente recordaría sus propias experiencias con su padre, y haría todo lo posible para que me alejara de aquella familia.

Pero las cosas nunca funcionarían para mi como le funcionaban a él. Booth tenía un abuelo que lo amaba, y que lo acogería y protegería cuando fuese necesario.

¿Pero que familia tenía yo? Desde pequeña, mis padres me mostraban fotos de mis abuelos para que supiese quiénes eran, pero ninguno de ellos estaba vivos. ¿Y mis tíos y primos? Nunca tuve

La única persona que me quedaba era Russ, pero él ya no contaba para mi...

Oí la puerta de mi habitación abrirse, me hice la dormida, creyendo que era Michael, pero al abrir los ojos, un par de ojos curiosos me miraron desde la puerta, yo sonreí tímidamente, dándole una pequeña muestra de tranquilidad.

Arthur entró, cerrando la puerta. Sin decir nada, se aproximó a mi cama, acostado su cabeza sobre mis piernas.

Entendí su silencioso agradecimiento. Pasé la mano por su pelo, a él le pareció gustar.

Si, a él y Leon les encantaban hacer de las suyas, y realmente actuaron sin pensar cuando entraron corriendo por el salón con los pies llenos de tierra, pero ellos eran pequeños, principalmente Arthur, que era el menor de los dos, y no quería ni imaginar lo que Michael le podría hacer.

Y aunque todavía aquel miedo irracional se estuviese apoderando, el miedo que sentía de Michael después de lo del vaso, tuve que proteger al pequeño Arthur. Él era un niño, era más frágil que yo, y había sufrido más de lo que cualquier niño debería sufrir a su edad.

Mientras que le acariciaba el pelo, sus ojos oscuros estaban posados en alguna parte de la habitación. Me di cuenta de que, aunque no nos hablásemos, nos podíamos entender. Al final de cuentas, estábamos en la misma situación.


	20. Fotos y una carta

**Hola criaturitas! Ya os echaba de menos, jeje...aquí os dejo un capi un poquillo intenso :) Por cierto, ¿habéis visto las fotos del 8x15? Madre mía, creo que moriré cuando vea el capi...**

**Gracias por los reviews a:  
**

**ChrisBooth26637  
**

**BonezitaEmily - Ya falto poco para que den el paso...sólo que no tr puedo decir cuando jeje  
**

**BerryFlower - Subo capis solo los 'viernes', cuando no me olvido...jeje  
**

**Guest - No se que pasará con tus reviews...y te digo lo mismo que a BonezitaEmily :)  
**

**RGG  
**

**Sukatao  
**

**Edward121  
**

**Anto Bones 16 - Ya echaba de menos tus comentarios jeje Y menos mal que Bren le dijo eso de las chicas porque sino...pff, lo odiaba  
**

20º Fotos y una carta

Tardaría algún tiempo para que algo como aquello me asustase nuevamente. Aparentemente libre de la rabia acumulada, Michael estuvo tranquilo los siguientes días. Todos estábamos ocupados en la escuela: Ángela y yo con los exámenes, Booth con los exámenes y sus entrenamientos...Tal vez por eso me había sido más fácil desviar el tema de Michael.

Mi chaqueta me acompañaba todos los días, y era extremadamente cautelosa a la hora de sentarme, no debía gesticular ni lo más mínimo. Falté a las clases de educación física, lo que no me importó mucho. No era buena en los deportes, siempre había tenido dificultades para entender las reglas.

No se lo conté a Booth. Me dije a mi misma que no volvería a ocurrir, y realmente quería creérmelo.

Un Lunes, yo estaba saliendo de clase de Química, junto a Jamie.

-¿Qué te parece si te invito a un helado?-me preguntó él, sonriendo

Iba a responderle, cuando alguien se acercó a mi, haciéndome parar de andar. Me giré y vi a Booth.

-¿Pero que...?

-Tú te vienes conmigo, preciosa-dijo él, con una gran sonrisa

Giré la cabeza para mirar a Jamie que se había quedado atrás, pidiéndole perdón con la mirada, mientras que Booth me guiaba.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos?

-Se te solicita en el gimnasio

No entendí a qué se refería hasta que llegué.. Cuando entré, vi un gran cartel blanco sobre un suelo forrado de periódico. Ángela y Hodgins estaban allí, cada uno con un pincel en la mano.

-Booth, no me lo puedo creer...¡has conseguido traerla!-dijo Ángela al vernos, sonriendo

-Fue fácil, simplemente no le di opción

-¿Traerme para qué? Hodgins, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Estamos pintando el cartel para el equipo-dijo Ángela- Ya he hecho el dibujo, pero sería de gran ayuda si alguien me ayudase a rellenar los huecos

En lápiz, estaba dibujada, sobre el cartel, una pantera sobre una frase: _Go, Black Panters_

Hodgins me dio un pincel.

-¿Hasta ti te ha conseguido traer?

-Angie fue muy convincente-respondió Hodgins, sonriendo a Ángela

-Vale, menos hablar chicos. Vamos a pintar esto-dijo Booth, dando palmadas

-¿No vas a ayudarnos, Booth?

-Vosotros, s_quints_, parece que todo os está yendo bien

-¿Nosotros qué?

-_Squints_. Personas que hacen lo que tú estás haciendo ahora mismo, estrechando los ojos

Hodgins me miró de manera confusa, y lo noté, realmente estaba estrechando los ojos.

-A Booth le gusta ponerle motes a la gente-dije, sin importarme

-Me he dado cuenta-comentó Ángela, finalizando la cola de la pantera con una rápida pincelada-pero yo no soy de esas que hacen caretas para entender a las personas. No me rotules, machote

Después de casi una hora, los cuatro terminamos el cartel. Yo me recosté en una silla, un poco mareada, probablemente por el olor de la tinta.

-¿Estás bien, Bones?

-Estoy bien, tan solo me he mareado, nada del otro mundo

-Deberíamos salir a comer algo-sugirió Hodgins

-Buena idea, ¿Royal Burguer?-dijo Ángela, mirándonos

Hodgins aceptó de inmediato, Booth me miró.

-Creo que es una buena idea, estás pálida Bones

Le repetí que estaba bien, un tanto irritada por su exagerada preocupación. Me había olvidado de merendar debido a que estaba terminando un trabajo, y tal vez por eso me sintiese débil, pero era lista, lo suficiente como no mencionárselo a Booth, porque de seguro, me llevaría una bronca.

Guardamos el cartel y nos fuimos a la cafetería. Booth contaba chistes mientras que Ángela me susurraba cosas sin sentido sobre Hodgins.

La cafetería no estaba llena, así que pudimos elegir mesa. Comimos tranquilamente, hablando sobre tonterías. Hodgins y yo hablamos sobre nuestros proyecto, pero Ángela se perdió a mitad de camino. Después los chicos empezaron a hablar de fútbol, y Ángela y yo decidimos pasar de ellos. Nunca pensé que Hodgins conseguiría sacar conversación con Booth, pero los dos parecían entenderse.

Habíamos terminado de comer cuando el tema de conversación cambió. Estábamos hablando sobre fotos. Ángela saco una suya antigua que encontró. Hodgins también se animó y sacó una suya, mostrándosela a Ángela.

-No me digáis que no era mono de pequeño-dijo ella, extendiéndonos su foto-¿Y ese pelo rizado?

Ángela le devolvió la foto, recostando su cabeza en su hombro. Los dos estaban sentados juntos, Booth y yo estábamos frente a ellos. Ángela irguió los ojos hacia Booth, que estaba a mi lado.

-Déjame ver una tuya

-¿Qué?

-Seguro que tienes alguna foto antigua, déjame ver

Booth me miró y sonrió.

-¡Tienes la foto de la ventana!

-¿Qué foto de la ventana?-preguntó Ángela, erguiendo la cabeza

-Una foto de él con siete años-dije yo, recordando aquella foto-Había perdido los dos dientes de la frente

Booth sonrió avergonzado, pero insistimos tanto que al final metió la mano en su bolsillo trasero y sacó la cartera.

Ángela cogió las fotos de su mano y se rió.

-¡Ah, que monada, Booth!

Se la pasó a Hodgins, que se rió también. Booth se inclinó hacia mi.

-Gracias, Bones-dijo Booth sarcástico

-Denada -respondí sonriendo. Me estaba divirtiendo

-Pero creo que la foto de Jack gana-dijo Ángela devolviéndole a Booth su foto

-Yo era muy guapo cuando era pequeño, ¿verdad Bones?

-No pensaba en ese tipo de cosas en aquella época, Booth

-Pero ahora lo piensas, ¿verdad?

-Creo que...

-¡Lo conseguí!-dijo una triunfante Ángela. Algunas personas que estaban sentadas cerca de nosotros se giraron al oír el escándalo que estaba causando, pero igualmente, ella siguió moviendo sus brazos en el aire, con cierto aire a victoria

-Ange, ¡no me hace gracia! ¡Devuelvemela!-había dejado mi cartera sobre la mesa para pagar, y en un momento de distracción, Angie me la cogió

-Eres la única que no nos ha mostrado una foto de peque, Brennan, tengo curiosidad-dijo ella, alejándose de mi para que no la cogiera

Le lancé una mirada desesperada a Booth. Él pareció no entenderme.

Ángela sacó una foto de un bolsillo interno, parando para admirarla, pero después continuó buscando.

-¡Que monos, Bren! ¿Quién es el peque?

Miré la foto. Era la que Booth me había dado, en la piscina de mi patio.

-Mi hermano-dijo Booth, admirando la foto

-¿Me puedes devolver la cartera ya, Ange?

-¿Pero qué es lo que hay aquí que no quieres que vea?-dijo ella, cotilleando todavía más

Comprendí su curiosidad. Yo solía ser muy cuidadosa con aquella cartera, simplemente porque era la única cosa que llevaba conmigo siempre.

Por un segundo, tuve la esperanza de que ella no encontrara el pequeño bolsillo, y que me la devolvería, pero entonces sonrió.

-Tenemos una cosa aquí...

Apenas cerré los ojos mientras que ella sacaba aquella pequeña carta.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Hodgins, impaciente, pero Ángela se dio cuenta de que aquello tenía valor sentimental, y no llegó a abrirlo

Aquella carta era personal y significaba mucho para mi. Tal vez por eso siempre la llevaba conmigo, en vez de dejarla en casa.

Ángela la guardó y me devolvió la cartera, pidiéndome perdón. Miré a Booth, estaba segura de que había reconocido aquella carta.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Hodgins nos miraba a los tres absorto, hasta que dejó de preguntar, murmurando algo de que éramos muy raros

Acomodé cuidadosamente la carta y las mechas, cuando levanté la mirada, Booth todavía me miraba.

Más tarde, después de que ya hubiésemos salido de la cafetería, Hodgins y Booth volvieron a hablar de fútbol, quedándose atrás. Yo me fui con Ángela.

-¿Has leído algo?

-No, Bren...cuando vi lo bien que estaba guardada, junto con aquellos mechones de pelo, estuve segura de que era algo especial

-Las mechas son mías, de mis padres y de Russ. Mi padre me dijo que todos éramos diferentes, pero que siempre estaríamos juntos. Cuando tenía diez años, él cortó las mechas y me dio una para mi y otra para Russ

Ángela sonrió.

-La carta no tiene nada que ver con las mechas. Sé que no me dirás nada sobre ella

Sonreí. No era algo ultra secreto, ta solo era la carta que Booth me había escrito después de que él se fuera. Tenía un significado más que material para mi, no me gustaba compartirla con la gente. Tampoco me gustaba contar nuestra historia, que era exactamente eso: _nuestra_

Cuando los chicos nos alcanzaron, ya en el aparcamiento del colegio, nos fuimos. Hodgins propuso llevar a Ángela a casa y Booth a mi. Entré en su coche, pero Booth no lo encendió. Cogió el volante con las manos, mirando hacia el frente.

-¿Aquella carta es la carta que yo creo que es?

-Lo es

-Ocho años, Bones

-Ocho años

Nos quedamos en silencio. Booth soltó las manos del volante, y me miró, sonriendo. De repente, algo cambió en su expresión, como si de un momento al otro él hubiese descubierto algo.

-Mira, Bones. Pensé mucho sobre todo lo que me dijiste cuando discutimos. He sido un idiota estos últimos años, comportándome como la persona que no quería ser. Quiero que sepas...aquellos chicos con los que yo salía, que se reían de todos por los pasillos...ya no salgo con ellos, no me había dado cuenta de lo influenciado que estaba por ellos-hizo una pausa, bajando la mirada-Y sobre lo que tú me dijiste...las chicas... también tenías razón

-¿Todavía no has aprendido que yo siempre tengo la razón, Booth?

Él levantó la mirada y se rió, la tensión que había entre nosotros hacía apenas unos segundos se había desvanecido.

-Sobre todo humilde...-murmuró él

Booth me miraba de una forma extraña, y no lo entendí hasta que él no se aproximó a mi y me empezó a hacer cosquillas en la barriga.

-¡Quiero ver a la Señorita Humildad rogarme que pare!

-¡No...Booth! ¡Booth!-dije exhausta de tanto reír, intentando escapar de él

Él paró, yo todavía me reía. Cuando levanté la mirada, Booth estaba serio, mirando hacia un punto fijo. Miré hacia esa dirección. Mi blusa estaba totalmente arremangada, se podía ver un hematoma, él que me había hecho Michael. Bajé la manga rápidamente.

-Bones, ¿qué...

-Fue sin querer, me golpeé en la ducha-mentó

Él me miró a los ojos.

-Sigues siendo una pésima mentirosa. Aquel idiota...¿te ha pegado, verdad?

Bajé la mirada, no queriendo confesárselo, pero sabiendo que era inútil negarlo. Podía oír sentir la ira en su voz.

-¡Bones, me prometiste que me lo ibas a contar! Voy a llamar a la policía ahora...

-¡No, Booth!

-¡No puedo permitirlo! ¿Tenías que ser tú, entre tanta gente? No puedes dejar que te hagan esto...¡yo no puedo permitirlo!

-No es tan malo. Quiero decir, Michael sólo me hace eso cuando hago algo mal...como cuando lavo los platos mal, por ejemplo

-¡No quiero ni saberlo! ¡Eso no está bien y lo voy a denunciar!

Booth se giró para abrir la puerta del coche, pero yo lo agarré por la manga.

-¡No, Booth, por favor!-sentí cuando las lágrimas empezaron a caer, pero en aquel momento no me importó. Necesitaba impedirlo-¡Nadie nunca oye a los _foster kids_! Probablemente llamaran a los de servicios sociales y me llevarán a otra casa, donde las cosas pueden ser peor. ¡Me llevarán lejos de aquí! No lo aguantaré, Booth. ¡No soportaría estar lejos de ti y de Ángela! Mientras que vosotros estéis conmigo, ¡soportaré lo que sea!

Terminé mi discurso, él todavía estaba de espaldas. Oí mi respiración agitada, intenté controlarme. Booth finalmente se giró y me abrazó. No dijo nada, pero pasó una mano por mi pelo, cariñosamente. Sabía cuál era la expresión de su rostro, incluso sin mirarlo: Ojos duros, maxilar tensado y labios contraídos.

Y supe que, por ahora, él haría lo que yo le pidiese.


	21. Cuenta Conmigo

**Hola chic s! Vale, sé que esta vez me he pasado pero ha sido ha causa de un par de problemas médicos, pero he vuelto, y mejorada! Ahora sí me podré dedicar plenamente a traducir. Intentaré tener algún capi todos los viernes, como siempre :) Gracias por los reviews a:**

**Anto Bones 16**

**BonezitaEmily**

**Dianuuka**

**Demily Boneszita**

**RGG**

**Alebb**

**Anonybones **

**edward 121**

* * *

21º Cuenta Conmigo

Después de salir de la cafetería, Booth me llevó hasta casa, pero en vez de esperar a que me bajase del coche, como siempre hacía, apagó el motor del coche.

-¿Dónde vas?-pregunté, viendo como él también bajaba del coche

-Te acompañaré hasta la puerta

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-No seas tonto, Booth. ¿Qué puede pasarme en el trayecto desde la acera hasta la puerta de mi casa?

Booth se puso a mi lado y pasó una mano por mis hombros.

-Deja de quejarte, Bones

Empezamos a andar, nuestros pasos iban al mismo ritmo. Miré hacia el suelo, sus tenis deportivos junto a mis converse yendo y volviendo en sincronía. Si cualquier otro chico hiciese aquello conmigo , probablemente armaría un follón, pero aunque estuviese enfadada con la exagerada preocupación de Booth, con la forma casi posesiva con la que él me cogía cuando estaba junto a mí, la verdad es que no podía enfadarme. Y, si tuviese el coraje suficiente como para confesarlo en aquella época, me daría cuenta de que aquello me gustaba.

Llegamos hasta la puerta y, todavía en sincronía, nos miramos.

-Gracias por traerme, Booth-dije, extendiendo la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta, aunque en realidad no quería entrar

Él finalmente quitó la mano de mis hombros, pero continuó mirándome.

-No vayas a mentirme otra vez, recuerda nuestra promesa-dijo él en un susurro-Cualquier cosa...

-Cualquier cosa te llamo, si, todavía me acuerdo

Él sonrió, y me dejó un suave beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse. Me quedé observándolo mientras se iba. Estaba acostumbrada a despedirme de él con la mano, con un 'Adiós', pero aquella forma de despedida era nueva.

Él me miró una última vez antes de irse. No puede descifrar su expresión. Por fin entré.

Aquella noche, él me llamó para saber si estaba bien, fue la primera vez de muchas. Al principio, él me llamaba apenas para asegurar de que no había pasado nada, pero entonces empezamos a sacar temas y a hablar sobre otras cosas, y antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, la llamada de las diez ya se había convertido en una tradición.

Siempre era él quien me llamaba, por eso no necesitaba preocuparme en llevarme una bronca cuando llegaba la cuenta. Cuando le mencioné eso, Booth afirmó que no era ningún problema siempre que él se asegurase de que yo estaba bien.

Michael y Lauren tenían la costumbre de dormir temprano, por eso, en la mayoría de veces que Booth llamaba, yo ya estaba al lado del teléfono, para cogerlo antes de que se despertasen.

Algunas veces me costaba mucho levantarme por la mañana, debido a que la noche anterior nos pasábamos más horas de las que debíamos hablando, aunque no nos dábamos cuenta.

Arreglaba la casa, estudiaba para mis exámenes y a veces salía a comer con Ángela y Hodgins, o Booth me llevaba a algún lugar.

Todo estaba bien.

Fue en ese tiempo en el que empecé a sentir cambios en el comportamiento de mi amigo. Empezó cuando yo le hablaba y él me pedía que se lo repitiese, parecía distraído. Sus miradas eran más prolongadas, y a veces parecía estar distante, incluso aunque estuviese mirándome a la cara.

Hubo un día en el que salí de clase y estaba yendo hacia el lugar donde a Ángela y yo nos gustaba sentarnos, cuando erguí la mirada, me di cuenta de que ella ya estaba allí, pero no estaba sola.

Estaba con las cejas fruncidas, como si pensase. Delante suya estaba Booth, hablando. Él movía las manos mientras hablaba, como si estuviese nervioso. Me aproximé lentamente, pude ver cuando ella dijo algo sonriéndole, como si lo estuviera convenciendo de algo.

-Hola-dije, por fin alcanzándolos

Booth se asustó al verme, pero Ángela sonrió serenamente.

-Hola, Brennan. Haz salido más temprano hoy

-El profesor nos ha dejado ir antes. ¿De qué estabais hablando?

-Bandas-dijo Ángela rápido

Era algo que no me interesaba, y estaba segura de que ella lo sabía.

Estuvimos hablando por algunos minutos, pero Booth no parecía estar muy interesado y cuando tocó el timbre de las tres, salió hecho un rayo para no llegar tarde a su entrenamiento.

-¡Juego la semifinal la semana que viene, eh!-gritó él, cuando ya estaba alejado-¡Vosotras dos vais a venir!

Se fue sonriendo. No podía entender bien qué pasaba, pero aquel partido le alegraba mucho. Su felicidad era casi infantil, sobre todo por la manera de la que hablaba de baloncesto, o como nos contaba sobre los entrenamientos y los partidos.

-¿Te vas a casa?-preguntó Ángela mientras que se levantaba, cogiendo su mochila

-No, voy a quedarme en la biblioteca y terminar de escribir el trabajo

-Jack me ha contado que tenéis una semana para entregarlo...

-Si, y después entramos en receso. Estamos con el trabajo encaminado, pero todavía tenemos que montarlo todo, juntar las referencias, anotaciones y datos. Quiero encapricharlo porque vale un 30% de la nota.

-¿Nota? ¿Tiene nota? ¿Pero de qué vale?

-La clasificación final se da por las notas. Si conseguimos una nota alta, podrá influenciar a la hora elegir facultad. Así será más fácil conseguir una beca.

Ángela concordó, Hodgins y Zack no necesitaban esas becas, ambos tenían familiares con buenos rendimientos, pero yo nunca podría pagarme mi facultad, ni aunque trabajase en vacaciones.

Nos separamos y, para mi no fue difícil pasar la tarde trabajando. No había casi nadie en la biblioteca y conseguí organizar una buena cantidad de datos,que adelantarían bastante el trabajo.

Con el disco en la mochila, me fui. Estaba caminando por el pasillo principal cuando oí a alguien llamarme.

-¡Ei, Temperance!

Era Jamie, mi pareja en el laboratorio de química, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Jamie, ¿te has quedado estudiando?

-No, estaba en el club de ajedrez. ¿Te puedes creer que he perdido la noción del tiempo? Le dije a mi madre que iba a llegar temprano hoy

Podíamos ver, a través de la puerta de enfrente, que el crepúsculo de la tarde ya había tomado la claridad del día. Estábamos casi en verano, eso quería decir que ya era bastante tarde.

-Eh, óyeme-dijo él, caminando más despacio y mirando hacia el suelo-Acabo de comprarme una edición especial con las tres películas de Star Wars. ¿Te gustaría verlas conmigo algún día?

Recordaba haber visto alguna película de Star Wars cuando era niña. Estaba a punto de responder cuando...

-¡Ei, Bones!

Booth venía por el pasillo, con la pelota de baloncesto en una mano. Parecía enfadado.

-¿Te ibas? ¿Te has olvidado de nuestra cita?

-¿Qué cita?-ahora realmente estaba confusa, Jamie, que estaba parado a mi lado, miraba a Booth de una forma un tanto temerosa.

-¿Ángela no te lo ha dicho? Vamos al cine. Ella con Hodgins y tú conmigo

Booth puso mucho énfasis en la frase final, no lo entendí. Ángela no me había mencionado nada.

-Necesito irme o mi madre se va a preocupar-oí a Jamie murmurar, en voz baja-Temperance, hasta otro día

Se fue casi corriendo, lo observé confusa. Me di la vuelta hacia Booth. ¡Estaba riéndose!

-¡Booth! ¡Lo has asustado a propósito!

-¿Has visto como ha salido corriendo?-dijo él todavía riéndose e imitándolo

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Os oí hablar, Bones. ¿Es que acaso ese chico no se da cuenta?

-Estaba siendo gentil, me estaba invitando a salir

-¿Gentil?, no me hagas reír. Sé lo que él quiere

-No sé que significa eso, Booth

Él me miró, y de repente paró de sonreír. Era otro de aquellos momentos en el que estaba, pero no su cabeza...

-¿Y lo del cine?

-Ángela lo sugirió hoy, cuando estábamos hablando

-No me dijo nada

-Creo que iba a hablarlo primero con Hodgins

Concordé con un meneo. Necesitaba volver antes de que oscureciese.

-Hasta mañana, Booth

-Espera, te puedo llevar

-No, no te molestes

-No es molestia

-Tengo dos piernas, Booth. Puedo llegar hasta casa

Me fui y él se quedó observándome, derrotado. Sabía que él todavía tenía que cambiarse y coger la mochila en el gimnasio antes de irse, por eso no podía simplemente arrastrarme hasta su coche como normalmente haría. Me despedí de él y me dispuse a caminar.

Cuando entré en casa, pasé rápidamente por el salón para subir a mi habitación. Oí a Michael hablar con Lauren sobre mi, algo de que era una ''puta'' y que no paraba en casa. Subí por las escaleras con postura erecta, fingiendo no haber oído el comentario.

Pronto él se iría, y aquella casa sería un poco menos insufrible. Al menos no tendría que estar alerta las 24 horas del día.

Michael no paraba de hablar sobre el viaje, que, aparentemente hacía todos los años. Era un encuentro en Las Vegas, no me importaba con quién la iba a hacer. Estaba feliz por el hecho de que Arthur, Leon y yo tendríamos dos semanas de paz. Lauren solía ser estúpida y con poca paciencia, pero pronto nos dimos cuenta de que sólo lo era cuando estaba junto a Michael, así que cuando él no estaba cerca, era más indiferente a lo que hacíamos.

Después de tanto tiempo, debería haberme dado cuenta de que los períodos de calma y rabia se intercalaban, lo que era una metáfora para explicar el hecho de que, después de ese tranquilo período, poco antes del viaje de Michael, algo malo pasó.

Comenzó con algo bobo. Fui ingenua.

Habíamos terminado de cenar y yo estaba lavando los platos. Arthur estaba trayéndomelos y Leon los secaba. Los tres formábamos un equipo, nos protegíamos unos a otros.

Michael estaba sentado en la mesa, con una taza de vino en las manos. Lauren había subido a su cuarto, después de una discusión con el marido, levemente alcoholizado.

-Tú, por ejemplo, eres una muñequita, pero eres una puta-dijo él señalándome, continuando con su monólogo para el cual nadie estaba prestando atención.

Vi a Arthur erguir los ojos hacia mi de forma simpática, como si quisiese apoyarme. Me mordí la lengua y seguí lavando los platos.

-Quiero decir, nunca estás en casa. Aquel chico que te vino a traer el otro día, seguro que es él quien te abre las piernas

El plato se escapó de mi mano, haciendo un sonido agudo mientras se rompía. No me di cuenta de la sangre que empezaba a disolverse con el agua. Mi mente estaba en lo que Michael acababa de decir, de la forma en la que nos insultó a mi y a Booth.

Él se levantó, enfadado por lo del plato, no pude aguantar más. Tiré algunos trozos de plato al suelo con rabia.

-¡No tienes derecho a hablar así de mi, viejo asqueroso!

Los dos chicos estaban encogidos en una esquina, pero no me di cuenta, estaba cegada de furia.

De repente su cara cambió.

-¡Pero si sabes cabrearte! Seguro que te crees mucho-él se aproximó-Amo ver a mujeres enfadadas

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, de cabeza a pies. Me alejé y recosté el cuerpo en el balcón de la pila. No tenía hacia donde correr.

Cuando vi que él se iba a aproximar más, erguí la pierna, dándole en el estómago con la rodilla. Cuando él se curvó, sin aire, salí corriendo, pero no había conseguido ir muy lejos cuando sentí como me tiraban del pelo.

-¡Maldita puta!-gritó él, tirándome del pelo con fuerza. Ya no había nadie en la cocina, miré hacia la puerta del salón, ¡estaba tan lejos!, sentí impotencia

Con una mano él me cogía del pelo, haciéndome daño. Con la otra, me cogía el brazo derecho. Yo me retorcía, e intentaba patearlo, pero él era más fuerte, y estaba enfurecido.

Michael empezó a empujarme por la cocina, intenté agarrarme a la mesa, pero sólo conseguí arrastrarla algunos centímetros. La puerta del sótano estaba abierta. Sentí una sensación de vacío en mi espalda. Instintivamente, me agarré las piernas antes de caer por las escaleras.

La escalera era recta, y no eran tan larga como me esperaba. Tal vez por eso no me había hecho tanto daño. Cuando caí en el frío suelo, oí la puerta cerrándose. Me aseguré de no tener nada demasiado grave, a excepción de unos moretones, estaba bien.

Intenté abrir la puerta, estaba cerrada, eso me atemorizó. Sabía que no sería nada imposible que me dejasen allí encerrada por algunos días, a ellos poco les importaba si estaba bien, o si iba a la escuela o si comía bien. Siempre que recibiesen dinero a final de mes, poco les importaba yo.

Sentí otro escalofrío, esta vez de frío. El sótano era polvoriento y frío. No tenía suelo, apenas era tierra húmeda. De algún lugar venía el ruido de agua goteando. Me aproximé a algunas pequeñas ventanas, que no debían tener mas de treinta centímetros de altura. Apenas conseguía ver a través de ellas, debido a la gruesa capa de suciedad que las envolvían.

Andé por todos lados, sin encontrar ningún salida, ni tan siquiera un lugar donde sentarme. Horas más tarde oí el teléfono tocar y sabía que era Booth. ¿Alguno de los chicos habrían contestado y contado lo que había ocurrido?, ¿habría Michael contestado e insultadole?

No había manera de saberlo.

En ningún momento me rendí. Irónicamente, mientras estuve encerrada en el sótano buscando alguna salida, el desespero no me abatió, pero horas más tarde, sentada junto a la ventana, finalmente pude sentir el efecto.

Me limpié las lágrimas sintiéndome como una idiota. Me sentía una idiota por haber corrido hacia Booth, y ahora no tenía el coraje de admitirle que yo no lo había hecho. Me había prometido a mí misma que el día que mi hermano se fuese ya no dependería de las personas, no depositaría más confianza en ellas, pero era tarde, ya me había tornado totalmente dependiente de Booth.

Sentada en la calle, frente a su casa, me preguntaba si era muy tarde para volver a mi casa. Entonces oí un susurro.

-¡Bones!, ¡Eh, Bones!

Ya era tarde.

Booth estaba en la ventana de su habitación. Me di la vuelta y lo saludé, y cuando lo hice, estaba segura de que él había visto mis ojos rojos y mi expresión triste. Abrió la ventana, saltado el tejado y bajando con habilidad, no era la primera vez que hacía aquello.

-Sabía que algo había pasado, intenté llamarte, pero un niño me atendió pidiendo que no llamara más-dijo él, aproximándose a mi-¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba? No he podido pegar ojo

Él se había aproximado lo suficiente como para quedarse delante mía, me miró a los ojos. Sabía que debía de tener un aspecto horrible:la ropa llena de tierra, las manos ensangrentadas...

-Vamos, Bones-dijo él, abrazándome por los hombros-¿Qué ha pasado?

Ya estaba allí. No había forma de irse.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?

___Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on_


	22. Una noche con él

******Buenas gente! ¿Qué? ¿Creíais que se e iba a olvidar el capítulo del viernes pasado? Pues si -.- hahaha, era la costumbre, pero aquí lo tengo...TACHANNN! Bueno, gracias por los reviews a:**  


****** .12  
**

******Anto Bones 16 - ¿Qué cómo se logró escapar? Yo también pensaba que la autora se había saltado esa parte, pero no, está todo aquí, seguramente para darle más misterio **

******Dianuuka**

******BonezitaEmily**

******ChrisBooth26637**

******Sukatao**

******alebb**

******MaferWeasleyGranger**

**BarbyBBones - Me alegro que te guste, subo una traducción todos los viernes ^^**

* * *

**22ºUna noche con él**

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?

Él me miró sorprendido.

-No quiero volver a casa hoy, Booth. Si es que puedo llamar a aquello casa

-¿Qué te han hecho esta vez?-me preguntó él bajando su tono de voz

Lo miré a los ojos, sin defensas.

-Perdí la cabeza, lo entiendo, pero estaba tan cabreada con todo, tan cansada...

-¿Qué te han hecho, Bones?-me repitió firme

-Michael me ha encerrado en el sótano

-¿Que él ha hecho qué? ¿Cómo..cómo has conseguido salir?

-Pasé dos horas raspando la madera al lado de una de las ventanas hasta conseguir forzarla por fuera

Él me miró, sin saber qué decir. Vi que pensaba algo, sus cejas estaban juntas y sus ojos oscuros. Entonces levantó su mano y la posó sobre mi barbilla, haciendo un leve movimiento con el pulgar.

-Claro que puedes pasar la noche aquí. Si ellos no les importas, a mi si me importas

No le conté toda la historia, y él lo sabía, por eso, en aquel momento el cariño que tenía por mi amigo pareció aumentar todavía más, si es que eso era posible. No me forzó a hablar más sobre el asunto, sabiendo que no era lo mejor para mi en aquel momento, sabiendo que habría más tiempo luego. Simplemente me abrazó, ofreciéndome cariño en vez de preguntas.

Después de algún tiempo, me cogió de la mano y ambos nos levantamos. Sacó una llave escondida cerca de la puerta y la abrió, guiándome hacia dentro de la oscura casa sin decir palabra. Subimos las escaleras cogidos de las manos, en el silencio. Booth abrió la puerta del baño, y se alejó un poco para que yo pudiese entrar.

-Hay un botiquín en aquel armario-me señaló él, respondiendo a mirada inquisidora- Voy a traerte una camiseta limpia, se quedará como un vestido, pero es mejor que la que estás usando ahora

Concordé con un meneo, esperando que él entendiese mi muda gratitud.

Su camiseta no era tan larga, pero si ancha. Yo vestía un pantalón de chándal que, después de darle unos cuantos golpes para quitar la tierra, quedó razonablemente limpio. Cuando salí del baño, sin hacer ruido, lo vi en su habitación extendiendo algunas mantas sobre el suelo.

-Puedo quedarme en el sofá del salón, no hay problema

-No vas a dormir en el sofá, Bones-respondió él, cogiendo algunas sábanas del armario-Duerme en mi cama, yo me quedó en el suelo

-No te voy a sacar de tu propia cama, Booth

-No voy a hacerte dormir en el suelo. No quiero dormir en el sofá porque no quiero...no quiero que te quedes sola-la última parte la dijo tan bajita que tuve dificultad para entenderlo. Él levantó la vista, culpado, como si tuviese miedo a mi reacción, pero yo estaba muy cansada como para discutir.

Booth terminó de extender los sábanas y las mantas en el suelo, yo me tumbé en la cama. Él apagó la luz. Pasó mucho tiempo con la habitación en el más profundo silencio. Me giré de lado, pensando que Michael se enfadaría cuando descubriese que yo me había ido. Inmediatamente me arrepentí de haberlo pensando al sentir mis ojos húmedos de nuevo. Booth debía de estar dormido, así que probablemente no oiría mis sollozos.

-¿Bones?

O tal vez estuviese equivocada.

Como no obtuvo respuesta, se levantó. Sentí el colchón hundirse con su peso, pero como yo estaba girada hacia la pared, no conseguiría verme. Booth se quedó un rato allí sentado, sin decir nada. Entonces se movió, posando una mano en mi hombro, y se aproximó. Sentí un escalofrío bajar por mi espalda cuando oí su voz en mi oído, en un tono ronco y próximo.

-Todo pasará, Bones. Eres una chica increíble y especial, y algún día serás alguien importante, pero si la gente no consigue ver eso, ellas tan sólo te querrán hacer sentir mal, bueno, igualmente no son buenas personas

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, haciendo que cayesen más lágrimas.

-Cierra los ojos y piensa en cosas bonitas. Solía hacer eso cuando era pequeño y tenía pesadillas-murmuró él, dándome una leve sacudida en el hombro

Oí el ruido del colchón nuevamente mientras él se alejaba, y antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, me giré. Mi mano agarró su muñeca rápidamente, no quedamos mirándola.

-Bones, yo no se si...

-Oye, ¿cuántas veces compartimos la misma cama o dormimos en la misma habitación?-pedí yo. Era ridículo lo que estaba haciendo pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirme segura

-No es lo mismo. Éramos pequeños

-Recuerda las veces que dormimos en el Lab, cuando dormíamos uno en la casa del otro, en el colegio, o aquella vez que pasé las vacaciones en tu casa...-le listé yo, como pruebas irrefutables de que no había nada extraño en que hiciéramos aquello

Él me miró por algunos segundos, en la débil luz que venía de la ventana. Por un momento pensé que él apartaría la mirada y me diría que me dejara de tonterías, pero entonces él se acercó, tumbándose a mi lado.

La cama era estrecha y teníamos que estar muy cerca. Sus ojos chocolate todavía estaban sobre mi. Mi respiración se tornó fuerte, como si la proximidad dificultase el acceso de oxígeno. Sentí un calor repentino en mi cuerpo, de una forma que nunca antes había sentido, pero que sentiría muchas más veces.

Vi el movimiento que hizo con el maxilar, como si se trabase. Entonces extendiendo una mano, empujó mi hombro para que me acomodase. Me quedé con la cabeza volteada hacia la pared nuevamente, pero con su brazo envolviéndome.

Oí algo parecido a la palabra 'locura' escapar de sus labios, pero me pareció mejor no preguntarle.

Quedarme entre sus brazos, en su cama, con su olor por todas partes...me hacía sentir segura, tanto que ya temía enfrentarme a mis foster parents o a lo que fuera. Con ese pensamiento, cerré los ojos.

~x~

_-¡En su habitación, abuelo!_

_-Ya he explicado la situación, ¿quieres hablar más bajo, por favor, Jared?_

_-¡Estaban abrazados! ¡En la misma cama!_

Me desperté con la furiosa voz de Jared. Miré hacia mi alrededor y todo retornó a mi mente. Rápidamente me puse en pie. Oí la discusión y fui hasta la puerta, abriéndola un poco.

Jared, Booth y Hank estaban en el pasillo. Hank miraba de un nieto a otro, Jared parecía muy irritado.

_-Cuando traje a Lilly a mi habitación me quedé una semana sin salir. ¡Y yo no dormí abrazado a ella!-gritó Jared, apuntando hacia Booth para enfatizar la frase_

Si llegaba a aparecer en aquel momento, empeoraría la situación. Cuidadosamente cerré la puerta y recorrí la habitación, buscando mi abrigo. Todavía podía oír las voces en el pasillo.

_-Lo has dejado claro, Jared. Déjame hablar con Seeley_

No oí lo que vino a continuación, ya que bajaron el tono de voz, pero si oí cuando una puerta se cerró con violencia en el pasillo, probablemente la de Jared.

Rápidamente vestí mi abrigo y me puse los tenis, entonces abrí la ventana y salí hacia fuera. Era injusto salir sin hablar con Booth después de lo comprensivo que había sido él la noche anterior, pero no quería empeorar las cosas. Me resbalé con el tejado, pero al final conseguir bajar. Estaba casi alcanzando la calle cuando una voz me llamó.

-¿No vas a saludarme, Temperance?

Me giré lentamente. Hank Booth estaba en la entrada de su casa, mirándome serenamente.

-Yo...perdóname por esto, Hank-dije yo, volviendo-Te juro que no ha pasado nada entre nosotros

-Lo sé

-Por favor, no castigues a Booth. Ayer fue todo un desastre, y él fue tan gentil...

-Él me lo ha contado todo. Bueno, no todo. Me dijo que tenías problemas en casa, y que te encontró sentada en la acera

Bajé la mirada hacia mis manos, sin saber que decir.

-Quedate a desayunar

-Pero yo...Jared...

-Jared no va a salir de su habitación hasta que sea la hora de irse a clase. Se va a quedar oyendo música hasta que le exploten los oídos

-Hank, gracias por la invitación, pero necesito irme

Él se aproximó a mi, susurrándome.

-Cuando tengas problemas, no dudes en pedirnos ayuda, Temperance. Aquel jovencito te quiero mucho...y para mi, eres como de la familia

Sonreí, sintiendo mis ojos nuevamente húmedos. ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo?

-Gracias, Hank

Él sonrió. Era una sonrisa que me recordaba a la de Booth, pero más tranquila.

Me giré y empecé a alejarme, pensando en como me sentía más cómoda allí que en mi propia casa, pero si había algo que me servía de consuelo, era que, al menos, tenía personas que realmente se preocupaban por mi. Todavía.

Decidí no pasar por casa. Era temprano, pero me arreglé para el colegio, aprovechando el tiempo libre para ir al baño y recomponerme. Me arreglé el pelo con los dedos, le eché un vistazo al vendaje que me había hecho la noche anterior. Por debajo del abrigo, todavía tenía la camiseta de Booth. Al bajar la cremallera, pude sentir su olor inundar todos mis sentidos. Eso me recordó la noche anterior, como habíamos dormido juntos, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Y la explosión de calor me inundó nuevamente.

Por suerte, casi todos los libros que usaría ese día estaban en el armario, tan sólo me había llevado a casa los que necesitaba revisar algo. Me encontré con Ángela, y me paré a hablar con ella antes de que la clase empezase. No necesitaba fingir que estaba feliz. Estaba feliz, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Durante las clases no vi a Booth, eso me pareció extraño. Cerca de la hora de la comida, estaba pensando en eso, cuando oí la voz de mi amiga.

-Ei, Brennan. Estoy hablando contigo

Erguí la vista, pasando ambas manos por la cara. Mi visión estaba parcialmente borrosa.

-Perdóname Ange, estoy cansada

-Come algo, querida-dijo ella, empujando un plato de ensalada hacia mi

-No tengo mucha hambre

-Brennan, no pareces estar bien

-No empieces con tus exageraciones de nuevo

-No estoy exagerando, ¡estás pálida!

Me forcé a comer algunas de la galletas que Ángela tenía en su mochila, para tranquilizarla, pero más tarde, en clase, me di cuenta de que realmente estaba mal. Sentía dificultad para entender lo que decían, mi visión no se mantenía clara y mi mente no parecía querer trabajar. Al levantarme para salir, un vértigo casi me llevó al suelo. La profesora me llevó por los hombros a la enfermería.

Tumbada sobre la camilla de la enfermería, sentía que cada vez era más difícil racionalizar. Mis pensamientos no seguían una línea lógica, y aún sabiendo que estaba inmóvil, tenía la sensación de que todo estaba moviéndose.

Sentí a alguien sentarme, quitarme el abrigo y ponerme una toalla mojada en la frente.

-Tiene la fiebre muy alta. Llamad a urgencias

Después de eso, no me acuerdo muy bien de lo que pasó. Recuerdo movimientos, voces, pero nada lúcido.


	23. Demasiadas Preocupaciones

**Hola criaturitas! Bueno, tengo 2 noticias, una buena y una mala. La buena es que ya estoy de vacaciones y se acabaron los exámenes! así que podré subir todos los capítulos que quiera. La mala es que la semana que viene me voy de viaje y no podré subir capítulos hasta septiembre. Y vosotros me diréis, pero tanto tiempo? Pues si, considerando el hecho de que es mi país natal y que estaré fuera del continente europeo por 3 meses, pues imposibilita que pueda traducir, además, no sé si tendré Internet allí así que...bueno, para compensar os voy a subir 3 capítulos antes de irme. Bueno, sin más rodeos, agradezco los comentarios a:**

**Anto Bones 16  
**

**RGG**

**BarbyBBones**

**ChrisBooth26637**

** .12 **

**BonezitaEmily - jaja, me alegro que te guste. Se me olvida a veces, es que con los rollos del cole -.- Pero ya no se me olvidará, tranquila :)  
**

**Sukatao**

**BerryFlower- Claro que si jajaja es más que obvio que Booth la quiere :) **

**Lurbones**

* * *

23º Demasiadas preocupaciones

La primera vez que abrí los ojos y pude realmente tomar conciencia de lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor, pero no pude reconocer dónde me encontraba. No era la enfermería del colegio. La paredes estaban pintadas de un tono melocotón suave. Miré al escritorio, hacia los marcos de fotos y recordé haber estado en aquella habitación antes.

-¿Bren?

Erguí la vista hacia la puerta y allí estaba Ángela, con una mirada preocupada, intentado sonreírme.

-¿Por qué estoy en tu casa?

Ángela se aproximó a la cama; sentándose en una silla y cogiendo mi mano dijo:

-¡Casi nos matas, Bren! Fui a buscarte a última hora, en la salida, y me dijeron que estaba mal, en la enfermería. Querían llamar a tus padres pero no les dejé. Llamé a Jack y te trajimos a mi casa

-¿Qué me ha pasado?

-Una fiebre muy alta, querida. Llamaron a un servicio médico-auxiliar, tu fiebre bajó un poco. Después de que te quitaran el suero, te dieron el alta y nos dejaron llevarte a casa

Pasé las manos por mis ojos, cansada.

-¿Alguien ha avisado a mis _foster parents_?

-No. Les conté una historia convincente, Jack me ayudó

Suspiré. ¡Tanta gente involucrada para encubrir una mentira! ¡Por mi culpa!

-¿Por qué habéis hecho eso?

-¿De verdad crees que te íbamos a dejar volver a aquel lugar, enferma? Ni en sueños, Brennan. Ellos no te cuidarían

-Agradezco todo lo que habéis hecho por mi, Ángela, pero ya me siento mejor, yo...

Ángela posó una mano en mi hombro cuando amenacé con levantarme.

-Te vas a quedar ahí. No vas a salir de esta cama por lo menos hasta mañana. Te estaré vigilando

-Con esta van a ser dos las noches que no aparezco por casa, van a pensar que me he ido para siempre-murmuré, pero más para mi que para mi amiga. Mi único miedo era que ellos me denunciasen al asistente social

-¿Dos noches? ¿Dónde dormiste ayer, Bren?

Bajé la mirada, recordando todo lo que había pasado.

-Oye, ¿estás roja? No me digas que eso tiene que ver con la fiebre...

-¿Has visto a Booth en la escuela, Ange?-erguí la mirada. Desde que me fui de su casa por la mañana no lo había visto

-No ha ido a clase hoy. Llamé a su casa cuando llegamos, hablé con él. Apenas pude terminar de contarle, me dijo que estaba de camino

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-¡Booth me mataría si no se lo contase! Se preocupa por ti

-Booth se preocupa demasiado

-¿Acaso eso es algo malo, Bren? Tienes lo que toda chica desea: un chico que se preocupa por ti

-Sabes que no lo veo de esa manera-dije, intentando ignorar una vocecilla en mi interior que protestó contra esa afirmación

-Mira, el discurso de ''es como si fuera mi hermano'' ya no cuela. ¡Si se pueden ver las chispas saltando cuando estáis juntos!

-¿Chispas?-pregunté, intentando imaginarlo-No sé que significa eso

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta. El padre de Ángela se asomó.

-Hay un chico aquí. No lo conozco-dijo él

-Debe de ser el amigo de Bren, papá. No hace falta que lo asustes

Él no dijo nada, saliendo, poco después Booth entró en la habitación. Vestía su sudadera gris, la que tanto me gustaba

-Hola, Bones-dijo él, aproximándose a la cama, con las manos en los bolsillos

-No sé que te ha dicho Ángela, pero estoy bien-le garanticé, sentándome en la cama

-Claro, estás tan bien que casi te desmayas en clase. Tan bien que casi nos matas del susto

Ángela se levantó.

-Voy a dejaros hablar. Booth, ponte cómodo

Ángela salió, cuando la puerta se cerró, nadie dijo nada. Entonces Booth se puso más cerca, sentándose en la cama lentamente.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el silencio que dividíamos era incómodo. No había hablado con él desde lo de la discusión en su casa.

-Perdóname por haber salido sin hablar contigo hoy por la mañana. No quería empeorar las cosas

Él no me miraba.

-¿Cuánto oíste?

-Desde que Jared empezó a gritar

Booth resopló, desanimado.

-Jared es un idiota

-Entiendo su rabia, Booth

-Claro, por culpa de ''esa'' rabia estoy castigado

-¿Es por mi culpa?

-_Regla número seis en la casa de los Booth: _Está prohibido traer chicas a las habitaciones-dijo él, finalmente mirándome-Le conté a Pops porque aquello ocurrió. Él lo entendió, pero me dijo que, sin importar los motivos, rompí una regla

-Lo siento mucho, Booth

-Oye, podré sobrevivir un mes sin salir los fines de semana, ¿vale?

Le sonreí y nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio. Noté que él quería contarme algo. Empezó a tocar con la punta de los dedos distraídamente las sábanas. Estaba nervioso.

-¿Por qué no has ido a clase hoy?

Él paró de mover las manos, mirándome. Había dado en el clavo del asunto.

-Prométeme que no te enfadarás

-¿Por qué debería enfadarme?

Él me miró, y una determinación empezó a surgir en sus ojos.

-Booth, ¿qué has hecho?-pregunté, tensando mi cuerpo. El miedo empezaba a notarse en su rostro

-Te juro que después de que me contaste aquello, casi llamo a la policía, pero me resistí a ello y fui hasta tu casa. Hablé con Michael

-¿Que has hecho qué?-dije yo. Mi voz salió más aguda de lo que pretendía

-Bones, no me puedo creer lo que dijo...te llamó de...

-¿Qué ocurrió, Booth? Exactamente-pedí, nerviosa

-Fui hasta tu casa, una mujer me abrió la puerta, le pedí para hablar con él...

Meneé la cabeza y el prosiguió.

-Él apareció por la puerta, y no sé cómo pero me reconoció. Sonrió

-Nos vio aquel día, en el que me llevaste hasta la puerta de casa

-No te voy a repetir palabra por palabra lo que dijo porque fueron cosas ofensivas. Me preguntó si estabas conmigo. Dijo que...

-¿Qué dijo?

-Que no le importa lo que estamos haciendo, y que si te quedas embarazada te echará de casa. Que tienes que aprender cuál es tu hogar. Después, no sé que pasó conmigo, di un paso y empecé a gritar

Recordé una escena parecida años antes. Booth defendiéndome de Tommy en la escuela, su cabeza sobre el suelo, los ojos oscuros y llenos de rabia de mi amigo-Cuando él se enfadaba, hasta yo misma sentía miedo, aún sabiendo que él nunca me haría daño.

-Ni siquiera me acuerdo de todo lo que le dije, Bones. Lo empujé por los hombros algunas veces, y cuando me di cuenta, estábamos en medio del hall. Su esposa se quedó observándonos desde la cocina, sin decir nada. Todas las veces que él intentaba decir algo, le cortaba. Le juré que si te hacía alguna otra cosa, lo que fuera, lo denunciaría. No estaba bromeando

-¿Te dijo algo?

-Se quedó mudo. No lo aceptó, pero también no intentó hacer nada. Al menos ahora ya sabe que lo tengo fichado

Nos quedamos nuevamente en silencio, vi que Booth me sondaba.

-Bones...¿qué pasó realmente? Ayer estabas frágil, y te di tiempo...pero quiero saber la verdad

Definitivamente no tenía ganas de discutir aquel tema. Sentí su mano tirar de mi barbilla suavemente, para que lo mirase. El toque fue bienvenido, reconfortante.

Yo no era frágil, ¿verdad?

Lo miré a los ojos y me forcé a hablar, de la misma forma de la que hablábamos de otros asuntos. Le conté sobre las palabras de Michael, el plato roto, mi ira, la patada que le di, cuando él me cogió por el pelo.

Al final de mi narración, me sobresalté con un ruido alto. Booth acababa de golpear mi almohada.

-¡Ah, pero debería haberle dado un puñetazo a aquel cabrón!-gritó él, levantándose y andando por la habitación

Me giré y posé los pies sobre el suelo, observándolo.

-Estoy seguro de que después de lo que hiciste, las cosas van a estar más tranquilas. Además, ¡él se va la semana que viene!-dije yo, intentando calmarlo

Pero él seguía andando por la habitación, enfadado.

-¿Estáis bien?-preguntó Ángela, abriendo la puerta

-¡Nada está bien, Ángela! ¡Nada!-gritó Booth

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Aquel maldito idiota! ¡Como si no bastase lo que ya ha hecho!

-¡Booth!

Los dos me miraron. Le lancé una mirada de súplica a mi amigo. _No se lo cuentes._

Él finalmente paró de andar, y Ángela nos miró del uno al otro. A los pocos sus manos se fueron abriendo, y vi sus hombros relajarse. Suspiró.

-Todo esto me ha cabreado, no sé que estoy haciendo...no estás bien, Bones, perdóname, te dejaré descansar

Él se aproximó a la cama, me dio un beso en la frente y me susurró:

-Encontraremos una solución, ¿vale?

Salió, despidiéndose rápidamente de Ángela.

Me recosté en la cama, suspirando. Miré hacia Ángela, seguía parada en medio de la habitación. Sabía que Ángela estaba dudosa: por un lado no sabía si insistirme en contarle que había pasado; o por otro, si dejarme descansar.

-Intenta dormir, Brennan-dijo ella, esclareciendo su decisión-Te despertaré cuando sea la hora de cenar

Me acomodé en la cama e intenté hacer lo que me pedía, pero todo lo ocurrido volvía a mi mente, y no me dejaba descansar. A cierta altura me envolví en un leve sueño, pero me pregunté si no estaría con fiebre nuevamente. Las imágenes, las voces; me invadían los sentidos y no dejaban relajarme.

Ya había anochecido cuando Ángela me trajo sopa. Me forcé a comerla, ya que era lo mínimo que podía hacer respecto al cuidado de mi amiga. Ella me tomó la temperatura, pero ya no tenía fiebre. Estaba segura de que aquella fiebre estaba relacionada con el tiempo que estuve encerrada en el sótano. Nada que una buena noche de sueño no arreglase.

Ángela sacó la cama del nido y, aunque fuera temprano, se tumbó, dejando solo una lámpara prendida. Empezamos a hablar sobre asuntos leves, me habló sobre el parque donde Hodgins la había llevado, sobre los cotilleos de la escuela...pero sabía que Ángela no perdería la oportunidad de preguntarme sobre él.

-Booth me contó lo que tu _foster parent_ te hizo-dijo Ángela-¡No puedo creerme que te empujara por las escaleras del sótano! Ahora, dime que los hematomas que vi eran de la caída

Concordé con un meneo. Los hematomas recientes realmente eran de la caída

-¿Y tu mano?-preguntó ella señalando

-Rompí un plato lavándolos. No pongas esa cara, Ange, es verdad. Sabes que no sé mentir

Ella se relajó.

-¿Qué pasará ahora, Brennan?

-Creo que Michael no hará nada parecido por un buen tiempo. Él no esperaba que yo actuara, y el hecho de que Booth haya ido hasta allí me ha sido de mucha ayuda. Él no quiere arriesgar ni una queja, eso haría que nuestra guardia sobre él desapareciese, y él todavía podría acabar siendo juzgado por agresión, así que...

-¿No sería lo mejor que podría pasar?

-Lo sería, si yo pudiese ser transferida a una casa aquí cerca. Pero quién sabe a dónde me llevarán

-No aguantarías estar lejos de Booth, ¿verdad?-dijo Ángela, sonriendo

-No quiero estar lejos de vosotros

Nos quedamos calladas algunos segundos hasta que Ángela habló nuevamente.

-Crees que está bueno, ¿verdad?

-¿Quién?

-Booth, ¿quién si no?

-Obviamente está muy bien estructurado, Ange

-¿Nunca has tenido ganas de besarlo? Porque imagino que si yo estuviera con un amigo como él a todas horas, no se si me podría contener

Me reí, y Ángela se levantó, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre los codos para poder mirarme.

-¿Por qué te estas riendo? No me digas que ya lo has besado

-Si-respondí, sin darle mucha importancia

-¿Cuando fue eso?

-Cuando tenía ocho años

Ángela extendió el brazo, dándome un golpe en el hombro.

-¡Brennan!

-Es verdad, Ange. Obviamente no hubo contacto de lengua, pero le pedí ese beso

-¿Con ocho años, Bren? ¿Qué hizo él?

-Cuando él me lo iba a dar, salí corriendo

-Dime que no le hiciste eso al pobre niño...

-No se alegró mucho, pero después le compensé, besándole por sorpresa

-¡No sabía que tenía una amiga tan listilla! ¿Y lo has besado otra vez desde entonces?

-No, Ángela

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque él podría pensar que, con ese acto, quiero algún tipo de relación amorosa con él

-¿Y no quieres?

-No. Él es mi mejor amigo, ¿por qué arriesgar nuestra amistad?

-¿Y por qué no la quieres arriesgar?

-Todos sus relaciones con chicas son pasajeras. Como amigos, tenemos mucho más que eso

-¿Y qué impide que tu relación con él sea diferente?

-¿Por qué lo sería?

-Brennan, sabes que tipo de chico es. Él quiere algo verdadero, y cuando lo encuentre, será para siempre. Tenéis confidencia, comprensión, compañerismo. Todos los elementos para una relación están ahí, solo faltan los besos, que son la mejor parte

-No soy la mejor persona para él-insistí. Él merece algo mejor que yo, alguien que esté a su altura-¿Te importa si ahora dormimos? Estoy muy cansada

Ángela suspiró.

-Claro que no, amiga. Buenas noches


	24. Altos y Bajos

**Hola gente! Como prometí, os voy a dejar un capi hoy, otro mañana y otro pasado ;) Gracias por los reviews a:**

**RGG-Gracias :3**

**BonezitaEmily- Gracias por el review, pero...quien sabe si no podré subir algunos capitulos cuando esté allá, a lo mejor pillo Internet ;)**

**fabiana . vivas . 12-Graciass!**

**ChrisBooth26637**

**Anto Bones 16-Gracias!, y si, tranquila, no me olvidaré de subir los capis jajaja Besos**

**Guest-Gracias!**

**Sukatao-Gracias =D**

* * *

24ºAltos y bajos

Al día siguiente, me desperté totalmente dispuesta, pero Ángela insistió en tratarme como una enferma hasta la hora del almuerzo, cuando ella vio que ya estaba bien.

Por la tarde volví a mi casa.

Era una tarde caliente de sábado, y Hodgins decidió llevarme a casa.

-El próximo fin de semana nos vamos al cine, ¿me oyes?-dijo Ángela-Los cuatro

-Booth está castigado, Ange. No puede salir los fines de semana

-¿En serio? Sólo para jodernos los planes...Hablaré con él más tarde, ¿quién sabe si no consigue negociarlo con su abuelo?

Lo dudaba, pero no dije nada. Antes de bajar, le entregué a Hodgins un disco con todos los datos que había digitalizado. Él me garantizó que ya había hecho mucho, y que él y Zack lo terminarían. Entonces tan sólo tendríamos que quedar el Lunes para acabar el trabajo juntos.

Los dos me esperaron fuera hasta que entré, pero la casa estaba en su más completo silencio. La tele del salón estaba encendida, pero con el volumen bajo, y aunque Michael y Lauren estaba sentados en el sofá, ninguno de los dos irguió la mirada o hizo cualquier movimiento que verificase que me habían visto llegar.

Estaba más tranquila. Mi vida sería mucho más fácil si ellos ignorasen todo lo que hacía.

Subí las escaleras, y, al girar la esquina del pasillo, vi a los chicos en la puerta de su habitación. Arthur me sonrió y se aproximó. Leon vino detrás.

-Tempe, ¿estás bien?-me preguntó el pequeño, abrazándome tímidamente

-Mucho mejor ahora. ¿Cómo habéis estado aquí?

-Bien-dijo Leon-Michael está enfadado desde que tu novio pasó aquí ayer. Al menos todavía no nos ha gritado

-No es mi novio, ¿vale?

Los chicos se rieron irritantemente, decidí seguir hablando

-Espero que Michael siga así hasta que se vaya de viaje

Cuando por fin estuve a solas en mi habitación, cogí mi cuaderno de la mochila y me puse a escribir. Mi letra ocupaba gran cantidad de las páginas, pero nunca escribía linealmente. A veces, describía sensaciones, otras creaba una pequeña historia...lo hacía apenas por el placer de crear algo que fuese mío.

Aquel sábado, estuve en mi habitación, leyendo, estudiando; sin ser molestada. Por la noche bajé para coger algo de comer, y como todas las noches, esperé al lado del teléfono. Booth no me decepcionó.

Hablamos por poco tiempo, él insistía en que necesitaba descansar. Sabía que estaba un nervioso por su partido, así que intenté animarlo de la mejor forma que pude.

-¿Vas a estar allí mañana?

-Voy a estar con Ángela, me dijo que tendría que ir ni aunque tuviera que ir atada. ¿Crees que hablaba en serio?

Booth se rió, yo sonreí al oírlo, imaginando la expresión tensa de su rostro disiparse

-Hasta mañana, Bones

-Hasta mañana, Booth

~x~

Fui caminando hasta el colegio, feliz, con el sol brillándome en la cara. Ni Michael ni Lauren me habían dirigido la palabra, ni cuando entré en la cocina, lavé los platos y cogí una manzana antes de salir.

Ángela dijo que me esperaría en la puerta del gimnasio, pero cuando llegué no la encontré. Parecía que toda la escuela estaba allí, vistiendo de negro y amarillo, con banderas, camisetas y carteles.

-¡Brennan!

Me giré y allí estaba mi amiga, cogida de la mano con Hodgins.

-Te he estado buscando desde hace 10 minutos-me quejé

Ángela le lanzó una mirada divertida a Hodgins y se disculpó conmigo.

Los tres entramos y, con la mano que tenía libre, Ángela tiró de la mía.

-¿Cómo estás, cariño?

-Bien. Me siento bien

-¿Has comido bien?

-¡Ángela! ¡Te comportas como Booth ahora!

-No es algo malo, ¿verdad?...

Ángela no pudo acabar de hablar cuando llegamos al campo, dónde los equipos calentaban. Vi a Booth botar la pelota, cogerla y encestarla.

-Pensaba que estaba prohibido coger la pelota-comenté, confusa

-Ese lanzamiento se llama bandeja-explicó Hodgins-Coges la pelotas, das dos pasos y la encestas

Concordé con un meneo, viendo a otro integrante del equipo hacer el mismo lanzamiento. Nunca entendería completamente aquel deporte.

-Booth nos ha visto, viene hacia aquí-dijo Ángela, y noté que nos saludó y se acercó-Deséame buena suerte

Ángela sonrió y se alejó. Miré a mi amiga subir las gradas, ella y Hodgins, buscando un lugar. No entendí porque Ángela no se quedó también para hablar con Booth.

-¡Hola, Bones! Que bien que no ha hecho falta que te atasen-me giré y vi a Booth a mi lado, en el límite del campo

Booth sonrió, pero yo apenas lo miré.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?-pregunté, viendo una pequeña mancha oscura debajo del ojo, además de un hinchazón cerca de la nariz

-Ah, nada importante, me lo hice entrenando-dijo él, sonriendo, pero sin mirarme a los ojos

Normalmente, yo era pésima con ese tipo de cosas, y si fuera cualquier otra persona no me daría cuenta de que estaba mintiendo, pero era de mi mejor amigo de quien estábamos hablando, mi amigo desde que era una renacuaja.

-Booth, dime la verdad. Yo te lo cuento todo, aunque cueste. ¡Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es retribuir el favor!

Él me miró indeciso por algunos segundos, entonces suspiró.

-Mira, no ha sido nada grave, ¿vale? Habían unos chicos que no le caían bien a Jared, y eso estaba bajando su rendimiento escolar, y...

-¿Cuántos eran?

-Sólo tres, pero yo soy mucho más mayor que un puñado de niños de quince años

-¿Te pegaron?

Él me empujó levemente, encaminándome hacia un lugar lejos de la multitud.

-Tan sólo ha sido un puñetazo que otro, ¿vale? Y ahora Jared está en paz

-¿Estás seguro que Jared no hizo nada para provocarlos?-conocía muy bien la forma de actuar de los hermanos Booth, y podía nombrar incontables episodios en los que Booth ''El protector'' había salvado a Jared ''El problemático'' de sus problemas

Al principio sentía pena por Jared, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, me di cuenta de que él se había acostumbrado a ser protegido por su hermano, y que era siempre Booth quien sufría las consecuencias. Varias veces vi eso pasar, y varias veces se lo dije a mi amigo, sin resultado.

Como Booth no me respondió, continué.

-Booth, no deberías haber hecho eso. ¿Cuántas veces ese tipo de cosas se han repetido? ¿Y si te hubieses hecho daño antes del partido? ¡El perjudicado serías tú!

Él me miró con rabia. Estábamos discutiendo aquello una vez más.

-¿Y tú que entiendes sobre eso, Bones? ¡Familia es familia!

Lo miré incrédula, sin creerme lo que acababa de decir. Booth, entendiendo el significado de sus palabras demasiado tarde, irguió una mano para cogerme del brazo.

-Bones, no quise decir eso, yo...

Tiré de mi brazo, enfadada. Estaba preocupada por él, ¡y me ofendía! Le di la espalda y subí rápidamente las gradas, forzándome a no mirar hacia atrás. Sentí como mis ojos ardían, pero fingí que no pasaba nada. No iba a llorar.

Me senté al lado de Ángela, y mantuve mi mirada firme, hacia las otras gradas. Las conversaciones y movimientos a mi alrededor parecían ser algo lejano, lejos de mi realidad. Sólo oía sus palabras. _Familia es familia_.

Ángela y Hodgins hablaban animados, y varias veces intentaron incluirme en la conversación, pero como no mostré interés, dejaron de intentarlo.

Poco antes de que el partido empezara, mi amiga se giró hacia mi.

-Bren, ¿qué ha pasado? Estabas tan animada cuando has llegado, no te estarás sintiendo mal, ¿verdad?

-No, Ángela, estoy bien-dije, fijando mi mirada en los equipos que empezaban a organizarse en medio del campo

Mis ojos paseaban por la figura de Booth y sentí una sensación extraña en mi estómago, no lo había sentido nunca antes y no era agradable.

Los jugadores se organizaron en un círculo, apenas dos de ellos en medio. El juez lanzó la pelota, y un chico del equipo contrario la golpeó, haciéndola volar hacia uno de sus compañeros. Después de eso, poco entendí del juego. La pelota golpeaba el suelo, volaba de un lado hacia el otro, golpeaba el suelo, volvía a volar, y los jugadores se amontonaban cerca de la canasta. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas entender la dinámica, pero me di por vencida a los pocos minutos.

Booth hizo algunos, de los que Hodgins apellidó de ''lanzamientos increíbles''. Recordé la última vez que él me había intentado enseñar a jugar baloncesto. Éramos demasiado pequeños como para lanzar la pelota a la canasta, pero él siempre lo conseguía. Tal vez realmente tuviese aquel talento.

-¿Os habéis peleado?

-¿Qué?-me giré hacia Ángela, que estaba sentada a mi lado

-Ahora me he dado cuenta. Estás más triste después de que hablaste con Booth-dijo ella, volviendo a observar el partido

-Fue algo tonto, Ange

-¡Oh Dios mío!

-No hace falta que reacciones de esa manera, te estoy diciendo que...

Fui interrumpida por la mano de Ángela en mi brazo. Me fijé en la expresión de mi amiga, parecía asustada. Entonces noté que todo el gimnasio estaba en el más completo silencio.

Miré hacia el campo, y me sentí agobiada. Booth estaba en el suelo, tirado, y cogido a una de sus piernas. Miré sus rostro y de repente volví a tener ocho años, y nos habíamos caído del carrito. Booth sólo usaba aquella expresión cuando sentía mucho dolor.


	25. Sentimientos Confusos

**¡Buenas! Tengo algo que deciros, me voy el jueves y estuve nerviosa por si no me daba tiempo a traducir los 3 capítulos que prometí, pero, milagrosamente, bueno, mejor dicho, por mi mala suerte, ayer tuve un horrible insomnio, y no pude dormir hasta las 5 de la madrugada. Llamé a mi novio y él me sacó el tema de las historias, así que decidí traducir un poco, al menos acabar este capi, pero...acabé traduciendo el siguiente y el otro, así que, os voy a dejar un capi mañana y el viernes o sábado, os dejaré otro, si tengo Internet, sino, tendrías que esperar hasta la próxima semana ;) Bueno, las que estáis deseando que estos dos tortolitos por fin den el paso, estáis de enhorabuena, porque en este capi...¡uii! si lo dijera ya no sería sorpresa jajaja. Bueno, gracias por los reviews a:**

**RGG**

**BonezitaEmily-Tranquila, no tardará tanto como tardaron ByB en la serie jajaja**

**Dianuuka**

**Anto Bones 16-Denada :3**

**fabiana . vivas . 12-No, no te mueras! jajaja :)**

* * *

25º Sentimientos Confusos

Antes de que pudiese entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, mis pies me llevaron a las gradas de abajo, hacia la pista. Oí a Ángela llamarme algunas veces, preguntándome qué estaba haciendo. Los jugadores estaban parados, sin saber qué hacer, y el entrenador y el juez discutían sobre dónde estaba el enfermero de la escuela.

Me agaché cerca de Booth; lo miré al rostro antes de mirarle la rodilla. Tenía que concentrarme en otra cosa y no prestar atención al dolor que él estaba sintiendo.

-Bones...¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-No tiene mal aspecto, creo que es un esguince-dije, tal vez para calmarme, tal vez para calmarlo a él-necesitas ir al hospital, Booth

Booth puso mala cara cuando mencioné la palabra. Sabía que Booth odiaba los hospitales.

Me giré, viendo que la mayoría de las personas seguían paradas. Las voces llenaban el gimnasio pero parecía que nadie sabía qué hacer. ¿Es que acaso la gente esperaba que todo se resolviese por arte de magia?

-¡Hodgins! ¡Ayúdame!

Él y Ángela bajaron las gradas. Hodgins corrió los últimos pasos hasta nosotros.

Con su ayuda, pusimos a Booth de pie, sin que su pierna derecha tocase el suelo, y lo ayudamos a andar.

-¿Tienes el coche?

-Si

-Vamos al hospital

Hodgins concordó, y oí a algunas personas murmurar detrás de mi. El entrenador dijo que nos podía llevar, pero le garanticé que podíamos sólos. Era el partido de la semifinal, y tanto yo como el entrenador sabíamos que Booth nunca iría a perdonarse so el partido fuese cancelado por su culpa.

En cinco minutos, estábamos poniendo a Booth en los asientos traseros del coche. Ángela abrió la puerta trasera y nos sentamos con mucho cuidado. Booth tenía la pierna derecha estirada, y cada vez que nos movíamos, soltaba un gemido.

Ángela cerró la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

-¡Que mala suerte tengo, joder!-oí a Booth quejarse por primera vez

-No puedes atribuirlo a la mala suerte, Booth. Las lesiones de rodilla son muy comunes en deportes, sobre todo en los deportes de gran esfuerzo físico, como...

-¡Ahora no, Bones!

Ángela miró hacia atrás, con una sonrisa apaciguadora. Suspiré. Estaba siendo inoportuna.

Nuevamente, recordé nuestro accidente en la infancia.

-Booth, todo va a salir bien, el dolor pronto se irá-dije yo, acordándome de las palabras de mi padre aquel día. Booth no respondió, tan sólo apretó la mano que yo había puesto en su hombro

Booth ocupaba gran parte del coche, teniendo en cuenta del tamaño que era. Su espalda estaba respaldada en mi hombro, y él parecía incómodo. Hodgins arrancó el coche bruscamente, y Booth gimió de dolor nuevamente.

-Bones...-dijo él, girándose mínimamente-Sobre lo que te dije antes, perdóname

Forcé un poco la memoria. La pequeña discusión que habíamos tenido poco antes ya casi se me había olvidado. Lo único que me preocupaba en aquel momento, era verlo bien.

-Me hiciste daño-afirmé-pero no vamos a discutirlo ahora

Él concordó con un meneo, y, ante un giro inesperado de Hodgins, gimió nuevamente.

Pasé mis manos por sus hombros, de modo que él pudiese acostarse en mi regazo. Booth no se quejó, y cuando inclinó la cabeza en dirección a mi cuerpo, con la mandíbula cerrada y los ojos cerrado, pasé mi mano por su pelo, intentando distraerle del dolor.

-Todo va a estar bien-repetí

Cuando llegamos a urgencias, Booth fue rápidamente atendido. Ángela, Hodgins y yo nos quedamos en la sala de espera. Salí unos minutos para llamar a Hank, y cuando volví, sólo estaba Ángela allí.

-Jack ha ido a buscar algo de comer. Cuando estoy nerviosa necesito comer...

Le sonreí a mi amiga, y me senté a su lado.

-Sé que no es el mejor momento...-dijo Ángela, con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro-¡pero necesito contarte una cosa! Iba a decírtelo cuando acabase el partido, pero creo que no va a poder ser así...

-¿Qué pasa Ange?

-¡Jack y yo estamos saliendo!

-¿En serio?-sonreí, contagiada por la gran sonrisa que mi amiga me regalaba-¡Que bien!

Antes de que pudiese decir cualquier cosa, mi amiga me abrazó.

-Lo sé, cariño, ¡estoy tan feliz!

-¿Cuándo te lo pidió?

-Hoy por la mañana. Necesitaba contártelo, ya que fuiste tú quién me lo presentó, ¡tienes que ser la primera en saberlo!

-Estoy tan feliz de que estéis juntos-dije con sinceridad

-Ahora tan sólo faltáis vosotros

-¿Quién?

-Tú y Booth, ¿quién si no?

-Ange...

-Puedes decir y negar lo que quieras, Bren, pero nunca he visto a nadie tan racional pasar a ser la mamá oso tan pronto* (_Mamá oso (expresión brasileña): ser muy responsable para su edad)_

-¿Mamá oso...? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-De tu preocupación y protección con Booth desde que se ha caído en la pista. Brennan, se ve desde lejos que estás enamorada

-Lo sabría si lo estuviese

-¿Que lo sabrías? ¿Cómo? ¿Ya lo has estado antes?

Me quedé por un momento sin respuesta, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que ella empezara a dar palmadas y a exclamar:

-¡Uno a cero para mi!

Cuando iba a hablar, oímos una voz detrás nuestra.

-¿Vosotras habéis venido con el señor Booth?

Nos levantamos.

-Si, hemos sido nosotras

-Por suerte no parece haber tenido una lesión grave, así que no va a necesitar ser operado. Está siendo medicado, podéis verlo si queréis

Mire a Ángela, mi amiga me dedicó una sonrisa apaciguadora.

-Ve tú, yo voy a esperar a Jack

Booth estaba acostado en la cama, con la rodilla inmovilizada. Sonrió mínimamente al verme entrar en la habitación. Parecía cansado.

-Mi abuelo...

-Ya le he llamado, está en camino

-Gracias, Bones. Agradece a Hodgins por haberme traído, y a Ángela...por todo. Sois increíbles

-No es para tanto-dije yo, aproximándome a la cama

-Me siento como un idiota por haberte dicho aquello-dijo él, girando la cabeza para mirarme mejor-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

-No pasa nada, Booth-dije yo, incapaz de pelearme con él en aquel momento- Estabas nervioso, entiendo que te precipitaras

Él sonrió, sin quitarme los ojos de encima. No fue una simple sonrisa. Era una sonrisa que me hacía hervir por dentro, que sólo me la dedicaba cuando estábamos sólos. Era como si me hubiese quitado un peso de encima.

-¿Te sigue doliendo?

-No siento nada en este momento

-¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?

-Rompimiento parcial del ligamento. Seis semanas de descanso-dijo él, tumbando la cabeza en la almohada forzadamente y suspirando

-Bueno, podría haber sido peor, te podrías haber roto el ligamento cruzado

-No quiero ni pensar como sería si fuera peor, Bones

Posé mi mano sobre la suya, queriendo darle apoyo, así como él siempre había hecho conmigo tantas veces. Él no dijo nada, tan sólo entrelazó nuestros dedos. Minutos después, estaba dormido.

Por algún tiempo, estuve observándolo dormir, analizando su figura de una forma de la que no podía cuando él estaba despierto. Su pelo castaño, su rostro largo, el comienzo de la barba. Sus labios. De repente tuve ganas de regañar a Ángela por haber sacado aquel tema días antes en su casa. Desde entonces, aquello no había salido de mi mente. ¿Cómo sería probar sus labios?

Sin poder controlar mi mano, la extendí hacia su rostro. La barba le dejaba un tacto áspero a su barbilla.

Fui interrumpida por pasos, y cuando me giré, vi a Hank y Jared entrar.

Delicadamente empujé mi mano y me alejé de la cama.

-Hola, pequeña-dijo Hank, aproximándose a mi y besando mi cabeza

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó Jared, mirando a su hermano

-Mejor ahora. Le han dado pastillas para el dolor y se ha dormido hace poco

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Hank mientras que se aproximaba a la cama, mirando a su nieto con ternura

-No vi el momento en que se cayó, pero Ángela me ha dicho que fue después de un salto. El médico ya lo ha examinado, dijo que es una lesión parcial del ligamento

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-preguntó Jared, confuso

-Que el ligamento cruzado anterior de la rodilla derecha fue lesionada durante la práctica deportiva

Hank me miró con una sonrisa divertida, y Jared...bueno, Jared seguía confuso.

-¿Va a necesitar que lo operen?

-No. Creo que sólo necesitará fisioterapia

Hank besó la cabeza de Booth y luego se alejó.

-Voy a hablar con el médico-salió

Me senté en una de las sillas, y oí a Jared suspirar.

-Tempe, quería disculparme por mi comportamiento aquel día

Lo miré, se había sentado a mi lado. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se estaba disculpando conmigo?

-¿El día que me quedé a dormir? No tienes por que disculparte, Jared

-Sólo quiero que no pienses que fue algo personal, ¿vale? No tengo nada en contra de ti. Es sólo que Seeley siempre ha sido el delicadito, no es justo que yo siempre sufra los castigos y él no

-¿Booth, el delicadito, Jared?-él irguió la mirada hacia mi sorprendido. Con todo lo que había pasado, ya se me había olvidado lo que Booth me había contado antes, pero en aquel momento, con lo que había dicho Jared, la historia volvió a mi mente, al igual que la rabia que sentía

-Él me contó lo que pasó ayer-dije, mirándolo duramente-¿Después de tanto tiempo sigues pidiéndole ayuda? ¿Es que nunca vas a crecer, Jared?

-Wow, ¡Ve con calma! Pareces mi hermana mayor, Tempe

-Booth podría haberse hecho daño-continué, y oí mi voz sonar un poco ahogada

No quería volver a ver aquella expresión de dolor en el rostro de Booth nuevamente, era demasiado dolorosa para mi.

Jared apenas me encaró durante unos segundos.

-Lo conoces, Tempe. Le gusta hacerse el héroe. Y si, puedo haberme acostumbrado un poco a esa protección, pero la culpa la tiene más él que yo

La verdad es que una parte de mi estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía Jared. Suavice un poco la expresión.

-Le he dicho que deje de comerse tus marrones, y voy a estar vigilándoos, ¿vale?

-Si, señora-murmuró Jared, erguiendo la mano para fingir una reverencia

Nos quedamos en silencio por algún tiempo hasta que me tranquilicé, Jared miró hacia su hermano por algunos minutos, entonces preguntó:

-¿Se va a recuperar?

-¿De la lesión? Claro que se va a recuperar

-Pero no va a poder volver a jugar más, ¿verdad?

-No por un buen tiempo

-Dios, va a quedar devastado, Tempe. ¿Sabes lo que significa el baloncesto para él?

-Siempre está feliz cuando habla sobre baloncesto

Jared sonrió.

-Es verdad, se emociona, pero no sólo eso. Si ya no puede jugar más, perderá su beca para la universidad

-¿Booth tenía una beca para la universidad?

-Todavía no estaba asegurado, pero ya le había visto hablar con con un hombre que vino un día a verlo jugar...iba ir a la NYU

-Él...nunca me dijo eso

-No me asustes. Desde que has vuelto, si el abuelo saca el tema de la universidad, sobre donde va a ir o sobre donde va a vivir, Booth siempre saca otro tema. Una vez le dije que dejar de habla sobre el asunto no va a hacerlo desaparecer. Él no puede quedarse aquí el próximo semestre, y tiene que enfrentarse a eso

Bajé la mirada hacia mis manos, repentinamente tuve dificultad para respirar. Nunca lo había pensado antes. Era lógico que Booth tenía que irse, ¡estaba en el tercer año! Tendría que estudiar, ir a la universidad, y no había universidad en Falls Church, y las más cercanas estaban en Washington.

-¿Tempe? ¿Estás bien?

-Si, Jared, es sólo que...necesito ir al baño, ¿vale? Ahora vuelvo

Salí rápidamente. Ya estaba casi llegando cuando vi a Ángela y a Hodgins viniendo en dirección contraria.

-Hola, Brennan, ¿Cómo está Booth?

-Está dormido, ¿por qué no vais a verlo? Su hermano y su abuelo están allí-continué andando

-¡Brennan!

No respondí a los gritos de mi amiga y continué andando. Llegué a recepción pero no paré. Salí hacia fuera del hospital, sin destino, y acabé sentándome en el banco de un pequeño jardín, lejos de la entrada principal del hospital.

Me quedé allí por un tiempo, intentando absorber la idea de que, aunque estuviese las 24 horas del día a su lado, ya no sería lo mismo dentro de algunos meses.

No estaba bien de mi parte pensar de aquella forma, y lo sabía. Él tenía su propia vida.

Mis pensamientos estaban hechos un desastre.

Si, me enorgullecía ser siempre racional, de tomar mis decisiones basándome en la lógica, pero no sabía que hacer con todo lo que estaba sintiendo, y no lo entendía totalmente. No estaba habituada a lidiar con mis sentimientos, y en aquel momento eran muchos.

Las palabras volvieron a taladrarme la cabeza nuevamente.

_¿Y lo has vuelto a besar desde entonces?_

_Tenéis confidencia, comprensión, compañerismo._

_Se te ve desde lejos que estás enamorada._

Si mi amiga tuviese razón, entonces tan sólo se complicarían más las cosas, y había una posibilidad de que Ángela estuviese en lo cierto. Ella sabía más del tema que yo.

Pero yo no quería estar enamorada.

-Temperance, hace frío aquí

Erguí la mirada y vi a Hank delante mía. No me había dado cuenta de que ya había empezado a oscurecer.

-¿Estás bien?

Concordé con un meneo, bajando la cara y secando una lágrima que se me había escapado.

-Quería agradecerte por todo lo que tú y tus amigos habéis hecho

-No ha sido nada, Hank. Booth haría lo mismo

Él sonrió.

-Ven, entremos

Lo acompañé otra vez al hospital, pero sabía que tenía que volver a casa o si no ya sería demasiado tarde. Hodgins y Ángela se habían ido, y Hank avisó a mi amiga que había estado todo el rato dando la lata con mi repentina desaparición.

Booth todavía dormía, lo observé por algunos minutos antes de despedirme de todos e irme.

Mirarlo no me ayudaba en nada a resolver mis conflictos internos.

* * *

**¿Qué? ¿Creíais que Booth y Bren iba a salir por fin? ¡Que va! Bren sigue en su burbujita de inseguridad :0 Bueno, he decidido que sería divertido para todos hacer preguntas al final de cada capi, para que nos conozcamos más :)  
**

**¿De qué país sois? Yo soy de Brasil, hasta la próxima :)**


End file.
